


Россыпь фальшивого золота

by Serenada_san



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Седрик Диггори мертв, и никто не знает, что он был для Гарри не только товарищем и соперником. Никто, кроме одного человека.<br/>Пока Гарри пытается жить дальше, Драко занят тем, чтобы в их с Поттером отношениях все оставалось по-прежнему. Получается у него неважно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в далеком 2006 году как подарок ко дню рождения.

ЧАСТЬ 1.

_И глядит на них угрюмо,_  
Стиснув зубы, злой подросток,  
Как сгусток весь,  
Как перекресток 

1.

«Чертово Яйцо. Чертов Турнир. Чертов мир!»  
Мысли медленно, но неотвратимо скручивались в тугую спираль. Вообще-то, когда тебе четырнадцать, этот самый мир имеет право обидеться на тебя за подобные необоснованные и не подкрепленные серьезным жизненным опытом выводы. Однако он может сделать тебе скидку, если твое имя – Гарри Поттер. Потому что Гарри Поттер уже имел некоторые основания быть недовольным миром, который его окружал и одновременно методично душил.  
В данный момент Гарри искренне считал, что находится в аду. Правда, в этом аду было прохладнее, чем это описывают в книжках. Вообще-то здесь было откровенно холодно. И дул ледяной ветер. И легкие облачка пара вырывались изо рта. А еще здесь каким-то образом очутился взволнованный голос Гермионы. Слова ее, впрочем, оригинальны не были. Она напоминала, что до второго состязания Турнира осталось, мягко говоря, недолго. Говорила, что волнуется. Просила быть осторожным. Единственное, чего она не могла сказать: как разгадать спрятанную в драконьем яйце подсказку насчет второго испытания. А это Гарри беспокоило и беспокоило сильно. Пытаясь успокоить подругу, он заодно и себя подбадривал. Получалось, правда, не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Совсем настроение испортилось в тот момент, когда на горизонте возник один из его соперников. И хоть соперником он был в меньшей степени, чем все остальные, потому что они защищали честь одной школы, общаться с ним не хотелось. Сделав вид, что не заметил Седрика, Поттер быстренько свернул разговор с Гермионой и бодро зашагал прочь. Однако хаффлпаффец, заприметив его, прибавил шаг и несколько раз окликнул по имени. Не отзываться было просто невежливо. Поттер остановился, неохотно обернулся, одновременно и здороваясь, и узнавая причину такой настойчивости одним словом:  
\- Седрик?  
\- Привет, - дружелюбно улыбнулся парень, как будто не замечая, что лицо Гарри вовсе не сияет радостью от встречи. – Ну, как у тебя дела?  
\- Превосходно, - коротко ответил Поттер, нетерпеливо ожидая продолжения.  
\- Разгадал подсказку, спрятанную в Яйце? – не стал тянуть Диггори, немного понизив голос, чтобы их не услышали проходящие мимо студенты.  
\- Еще нет, - Гарри постарался, чтобы это прозвучало не очень уныло, но скрыть своего разочарованного вида не смог.  
\- Знаешь… - Седрик немного помялся, подбирая слова: - Я так и не поблагодарил тебя… за помощь с драконами. Если бы не ты, мне бы пришлось туго.  
\- Да ничего, не стоит… - покачал головой Поттер, думая только о том, чтобы уйти отсюда. Странно: Седрик был хорошим парнем, а ему почему-то становилось не по себе рядом с ним.  
\- Знаешь ванную для старост на пятом этаже? – вдруг спросил Диггори.  
\- Да, знаю, - немного удивился Гарри.  
\- Так вот… это хорошее место, чтобы подумать. Советую туда сходить. И… не забудь взять с собой Яйцо, - подмигнул ему Седрик, поправив шарф. – Пароль – «Чистотел».  
Не дожидаясь ответа Гарри, он развернулся и зашагал в сторону замка. Поттер же, когда ему надоело таращиться вслед хаффлпаффцу, сделал вывод, что, раз других идей все равно нет, можно воспользоваться и самыми бредовыми. Он решил принять ванну.

***  
Все оказалось банально и сложно одновременно. Седрик был прав: в горячей воде лучше размышляется. Особенно когда настырные привидения подсказывают, что в воду следует погрузить и волшебное Яйцо. Прослушав чудесное пение, загадавшее ему еще одну загадку, сложнее прежней, Гарри вынырнул и отплевался от пены. Все понятно: ему придется немного поплавать. Всего-то час. Он же всегда хотел понырять в Черном Озере, так почему не теперь? О том, как он будет в течение этого часа дышать, Гарри пока что старался не думать. Впереди маячили бесконечные часы в библиотеке и поиски решения или подсказки в бесчисленных талмудах. Сейчас Гарри решил просто расслабиться, раз уж представился такой случай. Ванная действительно оказалась роскошной, как о ней и говорили. Мрамор, сверкающая латунь, разноцветные струи воды из расположенных в несколько ярусов кранов. Старостам явно не на что было жаловаться. Единственное, что отравляло пребывание в этом водном раю, – Плакса Миртл. Стесняться ее было глупо, но она все-таки была когда-то девчонкой, и Гарри не мог вылезти из ванной, пока ему не удалось спровадить привидение. Честно говоря, доводить ее до надрывного воя было не слишком красиво, но на нижние этажи она ретировалась очень своевременно. Вода начинала остывать, и сидеть в ней становилось неуютно. Выбравшись из просторного бассейна, Гарри начал вытираться большим белым полотенцем, как вдруг заметил, что дверь открывается. Молниеносным движением обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, он нашарил рукой лежащие на бортике очки и нацепил их, пытаясь рассмотреть вошедшего. Сделать это было нелегко: вход в ванную тонул в бархатистом полумраке. Впрочем, Гарри сразу понял, что вошедший – парень, и явно со старших курсов. Как только староста (а кто еще это мог быть?) заговорил, никаких вопросов не осталось. Это был Седрик.  
\- Гарри, ты еще здесь? Не думал, что тебе понадобится так много времени.  
\- Я… хмм… воспользовался случаем и засиделся в бассейне, - запинаясь, пробормотал тот, почему-то краснея и не зная, куда деть руки.  
\- Понятно, - откликнулся Седрик, ничего не замечая. – Слышал подсказку?  
\- Да. Спасибо, - кивнул Гарри, пытаясь выжать воду из волос. При этом он потянулся, и плохо закрепленное полотенце начало сползать. Бросив затею с волосами, Гарри ухватился за полотенце, чтобы завязать его потуже.  
\- Гарри, ты меня что, стесняешься? – немного насмешливо спросил Седрик. – У тебя что, имеются какие-нибудь отличительные особенности в строении тела?  
\- Нет, я… просто… - Гарри замялся, не зная, с чего он, в самом деле, так смутился. Пауза затягивалась, и он решил сказать правду: - Не ожидал здесь кого-нибудь увидеть.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, Гарри, это же не Тайная комната, это всего лишь ванная для старост. Следовательно, здесь возможно появление этих самых старост. С конкретными и вовсе не преступными целями. – Седрик подошел, выступая из полосы густых теней.  
Гарри почувствовал себя последним идиотом. Наконец он нашелся, что сказать.  
\- А зачем здесь ты? Миртл сказала, ты был здесь не так давно. Патологическая чистоплотность?  
\- Плакса Миртл. Потрясающе болтливое и потрясающе занудное привидение. – Седрик, покачав головой, продолжая приближаться. – Что еще она тебе рассказывала? Может, какие-то подробности моего пребывания здесь?  
\- Н-нет, - снова стушевался Гарри. – Просто сказала, что на отгадку подсказки тебе понадобилось много времени, и что уже почти… кхм.  
\- Что «почти»? – заинтересовался Седрик.  
\- Пена исчезла, - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Пена, значит.  
\- И все, больше она ничего особенно вразумительного не говорила. Ну, ты же ее знаешь, - протараторил он.  
\- Гарри, успокойся, я не пытаюсь поймать тебя на слове или загнать в тупик. Такое ощущение, что ты ждешь от меня непростительного заклинания, - весело подначил его Седрик. Он стоял уже почти вплотную.  
\- Нет! Конечно же нет, - заверил его Гарри поспешно.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - тихо проговорил Диггори, вполне удовлетворенный таким ответом.  
Единственное полотенце, которым располагал Гарри, было обернуто вокруг его бедер, и ему просто нечем было вытереться, а медленно испарявшаяся с кожи вода заставляла покрываться мурашками. Тем более обжигающим и неожиданно приятным показалось прикосновение к обнаженной груди. Седрик просто поднял руку и непринужденным жестом коснулся кожи кончиками пальцев, прочертив линию вдоль грудины вниз, к животу, собирая теплые капли воды. Шеки у Гарри вспыхнули, сердце нервно ухнуло в пятки, и он инстинктивно сделал шаг назад.  
\- Ты что?!  
\- Ничего, - с легкой, совершенно необидной насмешкой - шаг вперед. – Ты совсем замерз. Мурашками вон покрылся. Лучше бы вытерся по-человечески.  
\- У меня полотенца нет, - пролепетал Гарри, мысленно чертыхаясь: ну да, как же. А во что же он завернут?  
Седрик, словно услышав его мысли, глянул вниз и хмыкнул:  
\- А это на тебе что? Я, по простоте душевной, всегда думал, что полотенца именно так и выглядят. Или, может, Мальчик-Который-Выжил пользуется чем-то другим?  
Гарри совсем стушевался и хотел уже ляпнуть еще какую-нибудь глупость, но Седрик вдруг деловито кашлянул и полусерьезно спросил:  
\- Может, тогда это сгодится?  
Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как Седрик стянул с себя мантию и завернул в нее Гарри, как в кокон. Провернув это, Седрик, которому пришлось встать очень близко, не торопился отступать. Он легко водил руками по спине Гарри, то ли разглаживая складки, то ли заставляя капли воды быстрее впитаться в тяжелую, нагретую чужим телом ткань. Гарри оторопело хлопал слипшимися ресницами. Он будто попал в сюрреалистичный сон. Просто настоящий Седрик Диггори не мог заворачивать его в свою мантию и при этом улыбаться так… так… Гарри нервно сглотнул и почти прохрипел:  
\- Она же намокнет! Ты с ума сошел?  
\- Ну и что? Высохнет, - отозвался Седрик глубоким голосом, более низким, чем обычно.  
В этот момент с мокрых, растрепанных волос Гарри сорвалась большая тяжелая капля, которая попала прямо на очки. Он недовольно мотнул головой, как будто от этого размазанный мир мог снова обрести четкость. Седрик едва слышно фыркнул и, взявшись за дужки, стащил очки с Гарри. Протереть их и водрузить на место он не собирался. Вместо этого он смотрел в лишенные своей обычной защиты глаза. В ванной было слабое освещение, но Гарри показалось, что зрачки у Седрика все равно слишком сильно расширены. Похожие на лужицы чернил, они затягивали в себя, как в черную дыру. От этого взгляда, жадно скользившего по его лицу, становилось жарко. Разум осторожно намекал, что надо бы убираться отсюда, пока Гарри не спалило дотла, до черных угольков. Ноги, не слыша этих намеков, приросли к полу. Тепло, разлившееся по телу, заставило сердце стучать часто, как после бега. От смущения, замешательства и тонко звенящей тревоги Гарри никак не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, и Седрик его опередил:  
\- Так лучше, - его ладонь мимолетно по щеке. И сразу: - Ты согрелся?  
Казалось, вопрос этот исключительно формален, словно Седрик и без того знал, что Гарри уже не холодно, а совсем даже наоборот. Но Гарри все равно кивнул и попытался отступить. «Попытался» - потому что он тут же наступил на слишком длинную для него мантию и чуть не упал. Результат оказался противоположным тому, которого он добивался: Седрик подхватил его и оказался еще ближе. Он улыбнулся, а Гарри мысленно чертыхался на свою неуклюжесть. Он чувствовал себя глупым, неловким ребенком и вдруг испугался, что Седрик сейчас рассмеется, скажет что-нибудь обидное и оттолкнет его. Однако Седрик просто рассматривал его, снова молча и уже без улыбки. А потом… он не оттолкнул Гарри, нет. Он притянул его ближе, осторожно, но непреклонно. Склонился, сокращая их разницу в росте. Гарри замер, загипнотизировано глядя в его глаза и видя в них крохотного себя. Он ни о чем не думал, ничего не боялся и ничего не хотел. Мгновение растягивалось, будто время выскочило из колеи и нашло обходной путь. Где-то далеко-далеко слушался ласковый голос:  
\- Не бойся, Гарри. Не бойся.  
Последнее слово он ощутил почти физически, когда все еще шепчущие губы накрыли его рот.  
Он никогда раньше ни с кем не целовался. Это оказалось приятно, хоть и необычно. Вдвойне необычно оттого, что Седрик был парнем. Вместе с тем все закончилось слишком быстро, чтобы как-то отреагировать. Гарри не успел испугаться, или возмутиться, или воспротивиться. Время снова сделало пируэт, вместив в одну секунду гораздо больше положенного. Когда он опомнился, Седрик уже стоял у выхода и открывал дверь. Он мягко улыбнулся, сказал: «Оставь мантию здесь, я потом заберу», - и ушел.  
Ошеломленный, Гарри сел на скамейку и уставился на очки, очутившиеся у него в руке. Стало понятно, что сосредоточиться на задании Турнира будет сложнее, чем он ожидал. 

2.

_Подвиг кончился, звездные мальчики!  
Жизнь во сне, смерть наяву…_

Подготовиться ко второму заданию оказалось не просто трудно, а практически невозможно, и мысли о том, что произошло в ванной старост, на какое-то время все-таки были вытеснены другими, более практичными: как пробыть под водой целый час, оставаясь при этом в живом состоянии? Он постоянно торчал в библиотеке, от пыльных фолиантов уже рябило в глазах, а отгадки все не было. Гарри начало казаться, что ему придется позорно отказаться от участия в состязании, когда поздно вечером накануне «заплыва» Невилл рассказал ему про жабросли. Пришлось немного похозяйничать в личных запасах Снейпа…  
Следующий день был сплошным кошмаром. И дело даже не в том, что он чуть не задохнулся, потому что ему не хватило времени. Не в том, что пришлось отбиваться от существ, обитающих в мрачной глубине Черного Озера. Не в накатывающих волнами панике и отчаянии, когда казалось, что ничего у него не выйдет. Просто когда он сидел, завернутый в полотенце, и слушал поздравления друзей, а потом голос Дамблдора, от которого, казалось, по свинцовым водам озера шла рябь, ему стало тошно. Гарри не хотел участвовать в Турнире – его вынудили. Но раньше он не понимал, что это такое на самом деле. Каковы ставки, насколько велика опасность. Странно, но огромный дракон, который чуть не спалил его заживо, гораздо меньше приблизил его к этому пониманию, чем обезумевший от страха взгляд Флер де Лакур. Глядя, как плачущая девушка прижимает к себе маленькую сестренку, Гарри почувствовал отвращение к тем, кто оказался способен заставить людей пройти через это. Да, это было всего лишь соревнование, всего лишь игра, но жестокость такой игры просто поражала. Неужели это было так необходимо – использовать в качестве «приманки» их друзей? А если бы Гарри не смог вытащить Габриэль? Что с ней случилось бы? Ему очень хотелось безоговорочно верить, что ничего страшного, но мутный осадок в душе все равно остался. Жертвовать собой оказалось намного проще, чем жертвовать своими близкими. Турнир из сложного испытания вдруг превратился в зловещую издевку, страшный механизм, не знающий жалости и ищущий развлечений за счет угодивших в него игроков. От понимания того, что выбраться на волю уже нельзя, становилось еще хуже. Гарри не чувствовал себя героем, не радовался тому, что ему отдали второе место в этом состязании. Ощущение марионеточности всей его жизни в эту секунду было столь острым, что хотелось вырваться из обнимавших его рук и кричать, пока в легких есть воздух. И, конечно же, он понимал, что, как послушная марионетка в руках опытного кукловода, он этого не сделает. Гарри смотрел на них – Рона, Гермиону, Чоу, Габриэль, таких взволнованных и немного испуганных – и его захлестывала злость на тех, кто счел себя вправе подвергать их опасности. Только странным казалось, что больше этого не замечает никто. Гарри всматривался в лица людей вокруг, и когда он подумал, что вирус радости и ликования поразил всех без исключения, он наткнулся взглядом на Седрика. Хаффлпаффец стоял метрах в шести от него, тоже окруженный своими друзьями, мокрый, замерзший и усталый. Он широко улыбался, позволял себя фотографировать, отвечал на поздравления, но когда он повернулся к Гарри, тот понял, что глаза его вовсе не улыбаются. Седрик смотрел серьезно, сосредоточенно, почти холодно, и Поттеру от этого стало легче. Диггори прекрасно знал свою роль и играл восторженного победителя блестяще. Более того, своей победой он действительно гордился, она была важна для него, как и все участие в Турнире. Однако при всем при этом Седрик не был слепым или глупцом, и уродливая сторона состязания виделась им вполне отчетливо. Встретив сверкающий, загнанный взгляд Гарри, он ободряюще кивнул ему. И Поттер так же отчетливо, как отвратительную сущность всего Турнира, понял еще одну простую вещь: спектакль в любом случае придется доигрывать до конца. Оставался третий акт, перед которым – антракт в несколько месяцев. И что-то ему подсказывало, что прогулка по Черному Озеру покажется ему детской забавой по сравнению с тем, что поджидает его в будущем.  
Раздумывая над этим, отвечая на вопросы друзей и фальшиво улыбаясь, Гарри так и не заметил пристального взгляда, обращенного на него из толпы зрителей.

 _Из личного дневника._  
Не-на-ви-жу. Я его ненавижу. Этого убогого очкарика, которому удача улыбается слишком часто. Он сегодня занял второе место в состязании, притом что завершил его последним! Уж лучше бы Диггори. Да любой из них троих, но не Поттер. А самое забавное, что он даже не мог по-настоящему радоваться. Выдавливал из себя какую-то жалкую улыбку. Разве так реагируют на победу? Идиот… Я доберусь до него. Рано или поздно.  
Рано или поздно…

***  
Следующий день после второго задания Турнира был выходным, и большая часть учеников отправилась прогуляться по Хогсмиду, благо погода была чудесная. Гермиона и Рон пытались общими усилиями вытащить Гарри из замка, но он сказал, что останется в Хогвартсе. После плавания в не самой теплой воде он проснулся с тяжелой головой и вообще чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. Настроение явно не располагало к походу в шумный Хогсмид. Друзья в итоге сдались и пошли без него, прежде заставив Гарри пообещать, что он сходит к мадам Помфри, пока совсем не разболелся. Оставшись в одиночестве, он посидел в гостиной, а потом решил пройтись по замку. Ему нравилось слушать тишину Хогвартса, молчание вековых камней, от которых веяло мощью и основательностью. Этот тихий голос старого здания лучшего всего был слышен именно по выходным, когда большинство учеников либо уходят в деревню волшебников, либо гуляют на улице, и в коридорах пусто.  
Вышагивая по каменным плитам пола, Гарри чувствовал, как обруч, охвативший голову и стягивающий виски, медленно исчезает. Он думал об испытании, которому подвергся вчера, вспомнил собственные размышления, которые не давали покоя после соревнования… Постепенно мысли его перетекли на Седрика, и они уже вовсе не были связаны с проклятым Турниром. Гарри хотелось сердиться на Диггори за то, как он беспардонно сломал их взаимоотношения в рамках простого соперничества. Ему хотелось испытывать неприязнь при воспоминании о прикосновении горячих губ. Стыдиться того, как легко он позволил Седрику сделать это. Чувствовать неловкость от понимания, что другой парень так смотрел на него, так прикасался к нему. Гарри правда хотелось всего этого. Проблема заключалась в том, что ни неприязни, ни стыда, ни неловкости не было. То есть ему было неловко, но вовсе не оттого, что Седрик был парнем, а скорее из-за собственного глупого поведения. По идее, такое открытие должно было напугать, но страх тоже куда-то запропастился. Поттер вообще с трудом смог бы описать свои ощущения, задайся он такой целью. Но на самом деле он к этому не стремился. Он был эмоционально опустошен после тяжелого во всех смыслах задания Турнира, и воспоминания об их специфической беседе с Седриком вызывали не смятение, не страх и не стыд, а скорее удивление. Он просто-напросто был удивлен тем, что это вообще могло случиться, и уже начал сомневаться, что тот поцелуй был на самом деле. К сожалению, от этой версии пришлось отказаться, потому что в противном случае ему пришлось бы признаться в галлюцинациях, да еще не самого приличного содержания. Стараясь думать обо всем случившемся максимально отстраненно и спокойно, Гарри искал причины, которые могли побудить Седрика к таким… ммм… странным действиям. Причины, очевидно, решили играть в прятки, потому что в голову упорно ничего не приходило. Предположение, что он вдруг до такой степени понравился мечте половины девушек Хогвартса, показалось нелепым настолько, что Гарри отказался от него сразу же. Поразмыслив еще немного, он решил заткнуть задетое самолюбие и остановиться на версии, что парню просто стало скучно и таким оригинальным способом он решил развлечься. Конечно, не очень вязалось с образом любимца всей школы, но ведь не зря говорят, что чужая душа – потемки? Внятно проговорив про себя эту фразу несколько раз, Гарри вздохнул и тряхнул головой, надеясь избавиться от непонятного чувства тоскливости. Именно в этот момент сзади раздались шаги, на которые Поттер в задумчивости не обратил внимания, а зря: когда шаги послышались совсем близко, его вдруг подхватили под руки и увлекли в углубление в стене, где обнаружилась дверь, ведущая, видимо, в какую-то кладовку. Почувствовав спиной твердую поверхность, к которой его прижали, Гарри успел только испуганно выдохнуть…  
Его не спросили. Ему не дали опомниться, возмутиться, ускользнуть. Его просто целовали: дразняще, легко, чуть ли не насмешливо. Полностью захваченный ощущениями, Гарри вместе с тем как бы смотрел на все происходящее со стороны и отрешенно анализировал собственную реакцию, понимая, что выстроенная минутой ранее теория безнадежно загублена. Казалось странным, что ему не хочется вырваться и сбежать. Он чувствовал себя… спокойно. Хорошо. Эти ощущения за последние месяцы успели подзабыться, и Гарри решил, что нет ничего плохого в том, что он позволит себе немножко вспомнить. Хотя способ и ситуация, конечно, смущали…  
Занятый этими мыслями, он вдруг понял, что теплые губы больше не касаются его лица, а открыв глаза (кстати, когда это они успели закрыться?), столкнулся с взглядом Седрика. Мало-мальски взяв себя в руки, Поттер сделал попытку отойти в сторону и тихо спросил:  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- А тебе не нравится? – незамедлительно ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
В эту самую секунду все могло закончиться, так и не начавшись. Стоило только выговорить вставшее комком в горле «Да». Одно слово значительно упростило бы ему жизнь, но оно так и не прозвучало. Гарри вообще промолчал, только почти машинально пожав плечами. Он действительно не знал, нравится ли ему или нет. Скорее, все-таки, первое.  
Неуверенность Поттера, надо заметить, Седрика ничуть не смутила, как будто все происходившее было для него в порядке вещей. Он широко улыбнулся, провел по гладкой щеке мальчика тыльной стороной ладони:  
\- Вот когда определишься, тогда и поделишься со мной своими выводами.  
\- Это как-то… неправильно? – изложил свой первый, самый обобщенный пока, вывод Гарри. Голосу его явно не хватало уверенности.  
\- Кто сказал? – легко парировал Диггори, запуская пальцы в копну черных волос. От этого его движения Гарри слегка повел головой в сторону, как большой котенок от неожиданного почесывания за ушком.  
\- А разве это нужно говорить? Или то, что мы оба – парни, и ты старше меня – несущественно?  
\- Конечно, несущественно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Постой-ка, Гарри, ты хочешь, чтобы я сам тебе сейчас доказывал твою правоту, даже с учетом того, что я так не считаю? Не думаешь, что это немного нечестно? – слегка приподнял бровь Седрик, продолжая перебирать волосы Гарри.  
\- Может, и нечестно, но ведь это не я все начал. Объясни мне, почему я сейчас не должен наорать на тебя, оттолкнуть и немедленно уйти?  
\- Давай-ка забудем понятия «должен – не должен», пока мы одни, - с тенью раздражения предложил парень. – Почему надо все раскладывать по полочкам? Я понимаю, что ты привык к постоянным сложностям и жить без них тебе уже неинтересно, но ради разнообразия попробуй пожить просто так. Хотя бы пару минут в день.  
\- С тобой? – не сдержал насмешки Поттер.  
\- Можешь и со мной, а можешь с кем-то другим. Или даже наедине с собой. Знаешь, зачем я это делаю? Мне так хочется. И я не вижу в этом преступления. Я предоставляю тебе выбор, и если наши желания совпадут – кому мы сделаем плохо? Это и называется «жить для себя».  
\- А что дальше? – полуотрешенно спросил Гарри, глядя в пустоту.  
\- Вряд ли существует какое-то «дальше». Для этого слова нужна временная перспектива, будущее и прошлое, а у нас возможно только настоящее. Мы вне времени, Гарри. Мы вне пространства. Всего лишь представь себе это – и тебе станет легче. Я знаю, что говорю. И знаю, что ты чувствуешь сейчас. Я только предлагаю простой и приятный выход. Сейчас, нигде – только два человека. Этого достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя свободным. Прикосновения – не лгут, - его указательный палец очертил бровь, скользнул по скуле и обрисовал припухшие губы. Гарри как-то мимоходом заметил, что пальцы у Седрика длинные и изящные, как у человека, который с детства занимается музыкой. Странная мысль заслонилась неторопливой волной тепла, которое окутывало, убаюкивая и успокаивая, разматывая несуразный клубок, в который сплелись, кажется, все нервы. Ощущение было таким пронзительным, что от него хотелось закричать – или заплакать. Горько. Протестующе. Вот только протестовал бы он вовсе не против этой нежданной, нереальной ласки. Теряясь в перламутровом облаке охватившей его вдруг легкости, он прошептал всего лишь:  
\- Хорошо.  
Седрик не стал уточнять, было ли это согласием или выражением чувств… Гарри только успел почувствовать изгиб улыбки на вновь целующих его губах. 

3.  
_Мальчик пишет письма мальчику,  
Это нормальная мужская сказочка…_

Большой зал Хогвартса был наполнен шумом крыльев: совы принесли почту и теперь проносились над столами, сбрасывая ученикам газеты и письма. В руки Гарри упал конверт, на котором не было ничего надписано. Принесла его старая потрепанная сова, принадлежащая школьной совятне. Взяв письмо и даже не взглянув на него, Гарри сунул его в карман, сложив вдвое.  
\- Что, даже не прочитаешь? – нарочито безразличным тоном поинтересовался сидящий рядом Рон, которого свежий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» заинтересовал гораздо меньше, чем корреспонденция друга.  
Гарри неопределенно повел плечом и сдавленно ответил:  
\- Нет.  
При этом он безуспешно старался не покраснеть.  
\- Рон, оставь Гарри в покое, - миролюбиво предложила Гермиона, намазывая на душистый хлеб джем. – Он не обязан отчитываться перед нами в том, кто и зачем ему пишет.  
\- Третья записка на этой неделе! – невпопад воскликнул Уизли, горя желанием во что бы то ни стало вытрясти у Гарри секрет. – В конце концов, это нечестно. Хоть бы намекнул…  
\- На что я должен намекнуть? – прикинулся Поттер, лихорадочно ища пути отступления.  
\- Кто тебе пишет! Ну… хотя бы скажи, с какого она факультета?  
На этой фразе Гарри поперхнулся чаем и стал пунцовым, а Рон, ни на что не обращая внимания, воодушевленно продолжал:  
\- Она тоже с четвертого курса? Неужели одна из сестер Патил? Я-то думал, что после Рождественского бала… нет, ну когда ты умудрился, а? Я же всегда рядом с тобой – и все равно ничего не заметил. Раньше ты таким скрытным не был, - закончил он немного обиженно.  
\- Рон, ну хватит, - решительно сказала Гермиона, видя, что тот уже не знает, куда деться от этих расспросов. – Захочет – сам расскажет, ведь правда, Гарри?  
\- Да… правда, - откликнулся Поттер, мысленно вознося хвалу Мерлину за то, что их подруга не обладает и четвертью любопытства Рона. По крайней мере, в том, что касалось личной жизни. Если бы они насели на него вдвоем, ему пришлось бы туго.  
\- Уж он расскажет, - начал сдавать позиции Рон, переключаясь на содержимое своей тарелки. Тяжело вздохнув, он многозначительно покивал головой: - Ладно, Гарри, можешь ничего не говорить. Вот когда я себе подружку заведу, я тоже буду делать из этого большую тайну, чтобы ты умирал от любопытства. Давай, читай свое письмо, мне все равно, что там написано, - не очень убедительно подытожил он, захрустев гренкой.  
\- Да мне не к спеху, - заверил его Гарри, слабо улыбаясь.  
Вскрывать письмо при друзьях он не собирался хотя бы потому, что хорошо знал и отправителя, и примерное содержание. Место, время, инициалы. Предыдущие две записки не содержали больше ничего. Сама необходимость в этих письмах возникла по одной простой причине. Постоянно «случайно» натыкаться на Гарри в школьных коридорах и кабинетах Седрику было несколько проблематично, а сам Поттер встречи никогда не искал. Этим он как будто говорил себе, что от него зависит не так уж много, хотя было понятно, что отговорка такая не выдерживает никакой критики. Ему просто было страшно – поначалу. Страшно признаться себе, что ввязался в эту игру, что постоянно врет друзьям без веской причины, что впустил в свою жизнь какую-то иррациональную составляющую. Однако отступать было слишком поздно. Гарри боялся – и при этом испытывал сладкое удовольствие каждый раз, когда его вдруг обнимали сильные руки. Сердце на миг замирало – а потом начинало биться, как пойманная в силки птица. В этот момент он чувствовал себя как никогда живым и нужным кому-то. Не по какой-то причине, а просто так. В этом было что-то неправильное, потому что у него были друзья, которые любили его тоже «просто так», но разве это можно было сравнивать? Рядом с Седриком Гарри было хорошо без всяких оговорок, без объяснений и даже без слов. Во многом это объяснялось тем, что они как раз не были друг другу никем. Никаких обязательств, никаких претензий и упреков, никакого вмешательства в жизнь друг друга. Они словно жили в мире, отграниченном от всей остальной реальности, в мире, где была только свобода, которая уничтожала саму возможность обид и ссор. Не нужно было ни на кого оглядываться. Не нужно было кому-то что-то доказывать, убеждать, оправдываться, извиняться за что-то и надеяться, что тебя поймут. От тебя ничего не ждут, просто предлагают то, что могут дать, а ты решаешь – принять или нет. Утопия, о которой никто не догадывался, которой словно бы не было вовсе, но в которую Гарри привык скрываться – часто, почти каждый день, пускай и ненадолго. Десять минут, пятнадцать, полчаса… Сколько времени нужно, чтобы пропитаться покоем? Чтобы он наполнил тело, как сухую губку, и начал сочиться из пор, защищая от настоящего, неутопического мира?  
Да, Гарри привык… Он и сам не заметил, когда очередная записка перестала внушать ему чувство тревоги, а стала означать только новую порцию покоя, смешанного с удовольствием. В его жизни появилось ожидание, которое совсем не походило на тягостное, тревожное ожидание нового состязания Турнира. Оно было светлым и нежным, оно щекотало кожу сотнями тонких крыльев бабочек, и от него хотелось жить. У Гарри теперь была своя тайна, недоступная для любопытных глаз и длинных языков сплетников. Она согревала сердце, и сам факт наличия какой-то другой, параллельной жизни помогал отвлекаться от мучивших его ночных кошмаров, в которых неизменно присутствовал Волдеморт. Гарри не хотел верить, что это нечто большее, чем просто сны, и бежал, бежал от них в свой новый уютный мирок.  
Дни проходили за днями. Золотой Мальчик Хогвартса все больше привыкал к дававшему ему ощущение свободы наркотику по имени Седрик.

 _Из личного дневника._  
Так-так… Это что-то интересное. Кто-то шлет ему письма. Почти каждый день. И, судя по всему, нищеброд и грязнокровка не знают, с кем переписывается их дружок. Неужели завел интрижку? Этот маленький святой мальчик? И кому же оказана такая честь?  
Узнаю.

***  
Виделись ли они утром, после завтрака, между уроками или вечером, незадолго до отбоя, они мало разговаривали. Не было повода и необходимости. Кажется, и возможности-то не было. Чтобы вести беседы, нужно быть друг для друга кем-то. Не любовниками, так приятелями, или даже врагами. Пожалуй, с Малфоем Гарри нашел бы общие темы для разговора, пусть это и закончилось бы обычной потасовкой. А вот Седрик… Между ними не было ничего общего. Сами по себе. Единственная точка, в которой пересекаются две жизни, – Турнир. Больше их не связывало ничего, кроме этих коротких минут встреч. И пусть они никогда не были вместе, но, по крайней мере, они были рядом. И обоим этого вполне хватало.  
Если они договаривались на вечер, Гарри обычно приходил немного раньше – так уж получалось. А может, Седрик специально запаздывал. Может, ему нравился их крошечный «ритуал». Всегда получалось так, что Диггори подходил к Гарри сзади, а тот его не слышал или делал вид, что не слышит. Бесшумно приблизившись, Седрик осторожно обхватывал его обеими руками, заключая в кажущееся безгранично безопасным кольцо объятия. Поттер не оборачивался к нему и ничего не говорил. Он так и оставался в задумчивом молчании, наполненном напряженными мыслями и ожиданием того, что они скоро исчезнут на несколько минут, потому что кто-то придет и своими прикосновениями вытряхнет из головы эту непомерную тяжесть.  
Гарри молчал, но он впускал Седрика в свою тишину, и она расстилалась над ними обоими шелковым куполом. Она уже не была страшной, не тяготила. И это было – прекрасно.  
Седрик утыкался носом в лохматый черный затылок, дыша размеренно и горячо. Легонько дул, заставляя поежиться. Прижимал к себе сильнее и замирал. Они стояли так одну, пять, десять минут – по-разному. Ровно столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы позволить томной расслабленности разлиться по телу. Голову наполняла приятная пустота, которая скоро начинала звенеть, сначала низко, а потом все выше и выше, заглушая, перекрывая собой волнения, тревоги и страхи. Молчать было легко: они и без слов все знали. Возможно, Гарри не совсем понимал, почему так тяжело Седрику, но уточнять не собирался. Ему казалось, что Диггори ему за это благодарен. Впрочем, он мог и ошибаться: во всем этом было столько неясного, непонятного и нелогичного, что Поттер оставил всякие попытки разложить по полочкам новую составляющую своей жизни. Она просто была.  
Когда звон в голове превращался в пронзительную трель, Седрик наконец поворачивал его лицом к себе. Смотрел внимательно и немного грустно. А потом мысли окончательно исчезали, стертые влажным прикосновением губ к губам. Они вернутся. Они всегда возвращаются.  
Но – не теперь.

 

***  
Весна стремительно набирала обороты. С каждым днем становилось все теплее, и ученики старались побольше времени проводить на улице. В среду у четвертого курса Гриффиндора во второй половине дня по расписанию значился Уход за магическими животными, и Гарри с друзьями как раз вышел из замка, чтобы направиться к хижине Хагрида. Они прошли уже половину внутреннего двора, заполненного учениками, когда Рон с несчастным видом воскликнул:  
\- Вот черт, я забыл свое эссе в спальне!  
\- Рональд, ну что за привычка вечно чертыхаться! – немедленно откликнулась Гермиона, наморщив носик, но потом сменила гнев на милость: - Ничего страшного, у нас еще двадцать минут, спокойно можешь вернуться.  
\- Мне неохота одному идти, - по-детски заныл Рон, которого в самом деле не прельщала перспектива опять подниматься в башню за несчастным свитком пергамента. – Гарри, сходишь со мной?  
\- Я с тобой схожу, - предложила Гермиона, видя, что Гарри витает где-то в облаках и не слишком тронут проблемой друга.  
\- Ладно, пойдем, а то точно опоздаем. Гарри, подожди нас здесь.  
\- А?.. Да, конечно, - Поттер отвлекся от созерцания стоящих неподалеку семикурсников-хаффлпаффцев и обратил-таки внимание на друзей. Когда Рон и Гермиона ушли, он понял, что только что беспардонно пялился на Седрика, хотя ни Рон, ни тем более Гермиона слепыми не были и вполне могли заметить этот ничем не обоснованный интерес. Мысленно выругавшись, он попытался отвлечься на что-нибудь другое, в конце концов – просто подышать свежим воздухом, но взгляд то и дело притягивала высокая фигура Диггори. Надо же, сейчас в нем трудно было заметить того человека, что приходит к нему в тишине гулких коридоров. Сейчас он был обычным парнем, который что-то втолковывал своим друзьям, усиленно жестикулируя. В полутемных помещениях, где обычно мало света, его волосы всегда кажутся почти черными, а теперь густая шевелюра с вплетенными в нее лучами солнца была каштановой. Щурясь на яркий свет, Гарри разглядывал его как будто впервые, скользя взглядом по лицу с правильными чертами. Высокие скулы, тонкий правильный нос, карие глаза с длинными, похожими на девичьи ресницами. Поттер удивился, когда понял, что только сейчас ему в голову пришла эта естественная для других мысль: Седрик действительно был очень привлекателен. Изящная красота, не бросающаяся в глаза, не одурманивающая, но располагающая к себе. Стоя здесь, посреди залитого светом двора, трудно было поверить, что эта красота может принадлежать ему. Пусть на какие-то минуты, но в это время только Гарри обладал и шелковыми волосами, и ямочками на щеках, и красиво очерченными губами. Всего лишь Гарри… Надо же. Ему даже стало смешно, он улыбнулся самому себе, и в этот момент Седрик, увидев его, незаметно кивнул, подмигнув. Гарри смутился, как будто его застали за неприличным занятием, однако ему стало как-то легко. Над головой раскинулось безупречно чистое небо, впереди был только один урок, а вечером можно отдохнуть… Жизнь на какое-то мгновение показалась прекрасной.  
И в эту секунду Гарри почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Повернув голову совсем немного вправо, он увидел приближающегося к нему Малфоя. Занятия у них по-прежнему были совместными, и присутствие где-то неподалеку слизеринца удивить не могло, равно как и порадовать. Поняв, что жизнь видится ему уже далеко не столь идеальной, Гарри приготовился к тому, что сейчас ему будут говорить гадости, на которые придется как-то отвечать, и это незамедлительно приведет к испорченному настроению. Ну какого Мерлина Малфой всегда является в самый неподходящий момент? Проанализировав этот, по сути, риторический вопрос, Гарри пришел к выводу, что, являйся Малфой, в подходящие моменты, они не встречались бы никогда. Перспектива была радужной, но – увы – чересчур попахивала фантастикой. Малфой был одной из констант в его жизни, и от этого никуда не денешься.  
Не успел Гарри как следует обдумать сделанный вывод, как Малфой оказался уже очень близко. Поттер ждал, что слизеринский хорек, не особо утруждая себя оригинальностью, брякнет что-нибудь про Хагрида (раз уж они направлялись на его урок), но вместо этого Драко остановился напротив, в паре шагов, и смерил Гарри взглядом холодных стальных глаз. От этого полупрезрительного, полуоценочного действия гриффиндорца передернуло. Обычно он редко лез в ссору первым, но сейчас не сдержался и язвительно спросил:  
\- Что, Малфой, новые гадости придумать не можешь, так решил одним своим видом меня донимать? Оригинально, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Новых «гадостей», как ты выразился, про тебя не нужно придумывать – они сами в голове рождаются, ты сам этому весьма способствуешь, Поттер, - протянул Драко, однако как-то лениво, словно мысли его сейчас были заняты чем-то более интересным.  
\- И что же ты хочешь этим сказать? – несколько нервно поинтересовался Гарри. Ему не нравилось, как Малфой смотрит на него – словно ощупывает, прикидывает что-то про себя и задумывает какую-то мерзость.  
\- Только то, что уже сказал. Или для тупых надо повторять по два раза? – все-таки снизошел до оскорбления Драко и почти сразу пошел дальше, неприятно улыбнувшись напоследок.  
Ощущение от дурацкого диалога осталось еще тягостней, чем Гарри ожидал. Парадоксально, но причина была в недостаточной грубости и насмешливости Малфоя. У Поттера сложилось впечатление, что эта змея затаилась перед броском, который много опаснее простого шипения. Раздраженно вздохнув, Гарри повернулся в ту сторону, где еще недавно стояли студенты Хаффлаффа, никого там уже не увидел и понял, что настроение испорчено окончательно. Дождавшись друзей, он отправился на Уход, мысленно призывая на одну белобрысую голову всевозможные несчастья.

 

 _Из личного дневника._  
Я знаю, кто ему пишет. Я понял это сегодня – и сам себе не поверил. Староста Хаффлпаффа, участник Турнира и его соперник. Да, это определенно Диггори. Неприятно сознавать, но я бы никогда в жизни не додумался, если бы не увидел, как Поттер смотрит на него. У него просто на лице все было написано. А я с трудом удержался, чтобы не высказать свою догадку ему в глаза и посмотреть, как он будет бледнеть, краснеть и лепетать какую-нибудь чушь. Нет, это было бы слишком просто. Слишком банально и вульгарно. Я припасу этот козырь до лучших времен и не премину им воспользоваться в нужный момент. Ты в моих руках, Поттер. Я знаю твой маленький секрет. И ты заплатишь за каждое слово, неосторожно брошенное когда-либо в мой адрес. 

4.  
Библиотека уже закрывалась, и только поэтому Гарри нехотя выполз из уже почти пустого помещения. Будь его воля, он бы просидел там еще пару часов. Причин было несколько. Для начала, он умудрился отложить большую часть домашних заданий «на потом», в результате чего необходимость сдавать сразу несколько работ завтрашним утром явилась неприятной неожиданностью. В полной мере осознав свою совершеннейшую безответственность, Гарри мужественно отправился на покорение наук еще днем – да так и застрял в библиотеке. Это была официальная – и единственная версия ответа на вопрос «Гарри, ты чего так долго?» Другой причиной было желание просто посидеть в очень тихом и притом не безлюдном месте, где никто не пристает с расспросами и разговорами. Находиться в одиночестве тоже не хотелось… Гарри всю ночь снились кошмары, все тот же сон с Волдемортом, который раз за разом заканчивался новыми ужасами. Несколько раз посреди ночи он просыпался, чтобы через несколько минут снова забыться тяжелым сном, от которого чувствуешь еще большую усталость, словно ты и не спал вовсе. После такой веселой ночки Поттер чувствовал себя разбитым. В душе ворочалась необходимость поговорить с кем-нибудь, но он не собирался пугать друзей своими догадками и предположениями. Потому-то гриффиндорец и сидел в полупустой библиотеке, уткнувшись в толстенные книги и пытаясь разом выучить все, что проигнорировал в течение недели.  
Когда мадам Пинс строго возвестила, что ученикам пора вернуть все учебники на места, Гарри вдруг понял, что он уже с четверть часа смотрит на одну и ту же страницу, испещренную сложными магическими формулами, и не понимает ровным счетом ничего. Между тем к заданию по Трансфигурации он так и не приступил. Вздохнув, Поттер вернул книги на место и вышел в коридор. Вокруг почти никого не было.  
Направляясь к лестнице, Гарри тоскливо думал о пути до Гриффиндорской башни: он чувствовал такую усталость, что сил идти куда-то не было. В какой-то момент ему послышался за спиной странный звук. Он обернулся, ничего не увидел, списал все на полтергейста и побрел дальше. Однако пройти успел немного.  
\- Гарри, - как-то неуверенно позвали его.  
Поттер удивился, увидев стоявшего неподалеку Седрика. Тот как будто из воздуха появился. Они не договаривались о встрече сегодня, и Гарри вдруг понял, что он и думать забыл о хаффлпаффце.  
Диггори в это время немного приблизился.  
\- Привет, - проговорил он со странной для него улыбкой, которая что-то очень сильно напоминала Гарри.  
\- Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Поттер, оглядываясь. – Ты не писал сегодня, и я думал…  
\- Я не был уверен, что у меня будет время вечером, - торопливо выговорил Седрик. – А сейчас проходил мимо и увидел тебя… Ты торопишься куда-то?  
\- Нет, не тороплюсь, - пожал плечами Поттер, силясь понять, почему Седрик кажется таким… таким странным. Он то и дело хмурился слегка, покусывал губы и нервно сцеплял пальцы. Раньше Гарри не замечал за ним таких привычек. – Только давай отойдем куда-нибудь.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Диггори, и они по только что подъехавшей лестнице спустились в коридор, ведущий в подземелья.  
Гарри вгляделся в сгущающуюся впереди темноту:  
\- Надеюсь, здесь никто не будет ходить, а то нас не поймут, - слабо улыбнулся он.  
\- Этот коридор ведет к гостиной Слизерина, а они почти все уже вернулись к себе.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – недоуменно уставился на почему-то побледневшего Седрика Гарри.  
\- Я… просто так думаю. Скоро ведь уже отбой, большинство учеников вернулись в свои гостиные, - медленно проговорил Диггори, отведя взгляд.  
\- Да, наверное, - согласился Поттер, чувствуя, что он чего-то не понимает, и от этого нервничая. – Седрик, все в порядке?  
\- У меня-то да, а у тебя? Паршиво выглядишь, - отвесил комплимент хаффлпаффец.  
Гарри собрался бодро соврать, что у него все замечательно, но слова не шли с губ. Почему бы не сказать правду хотя бы ему? От этого ничего не изменится, а на душе, может, полегчает…  
\- Я плохо спал ночью. Честно говоря… лучше бы и не ложился, наверное.  
\- Почему?  
\- Меня замучил кошмар, один и тот же, я больше не могу видеть его каждую ночь! А еще… - Гарри оборвал себя, решив, что слишком болтать все же не стоит. Веки отяжелели, голова гудела, и хотелось опереться на что-нибудь и стоять так – неподвижно и молча. Он собрался отойти назад и воспользоваться стеной в качестве подпорки, но Седрик удержал его, положив руку на плечо:  
\- Что еще? Ты можешь сказать мне.  
Коридор освещали прикрепленные к стене факелы. В том месте, где стояли юноши, света было совсем мало, лицо Седрика едва проступало сквозь тени, глаза так мягко мерцали… Даже если сказать ему, он вряд ли все поймет:  
\- У меня шрам болит. Уже несколько дней. И это сводит меня с ума.  
Седрик тут же поднял руку и, откинув прядь непослушных черных волос, провел прохладным пальцем по тонкому зигзагу на его лбу. Не убирая руки, он спросил:  
\- Это что-то значит?  
\- Может, ничего… а может, Волдеморт что-то замышляет, - без раздумий проговорил Гарри – и почувствовал, как лежащая у него на лбу ладонь вздрогнула. – Извини, я не хотел. И вообще… это всего лишь предположение. Не думай, - попытался неловко объясниться он.  
\- На что это похоже? – тихо спросил Седрик, не слушая его.  
\- Как будто что-то горячее давит, временами раскаляясь, проникая под кожу, - сформулировать оказалось легко, это ощущение было слишком знакомо ему. – Обычно этого нет, но в последнее время… я устал, Седрик. И я не понимаю, что происходит.  
Окончание фразы Гарри прошептал еле слышно. Бороться с собой становилось все сложнее: он прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в плечо парня. Разница в росте в этом случае была очень удобна.  
На миг Поттеру показалось, что Седрик напрягся от его прикосновения, но он решил, что ему просто померещилось.  
\- Тебя пугает то, что тебе снится? – глухо спросил Диггори, осторожно гладя его по волосам.  
\- Да, пугает.  
\- Но ведь это только сон, ты сам сказал, что не уверен в его значении. В реальности все хорошо, просто не забывай об этом.  
\- Я иногда не могу отличить реальность от вымысла и словно вижу все наоборот. Это… странно. И это невероятно выматывает. А еще это страшно, Седрик, - шептал Гарри, судорожно пытаясь подобрать слова, словно вот-вот его должны были остановить. - Я каждую ночь вижу такое, чего никогда не смог бы даже вообразить. Такого я бы и врагу не пожелал.  
\- Даже Малфою? – задумчиво спросил Седрик, обняв его крепче.  
\- Почему именно ему?  
\- Ну… вы ведь враги, насколько я знаю. Он так тебя достает… Неужели ты бы не хотел, чтобы он понял, каково тебе приходится?  
\- Конечно, не хотел бы. Зачем? Это он ненавидит меня, а не я его. Я давно уже не ищу причин его поведения, не задумываюсь, почему ему так нравится унижать меня и Рона с Гермионой. Его таким воспитали и… в общем, хоть Драко и не самый приятный человек, он не заслуживает такого.  
\- А вот он бы, пожалуй, обрадовался, если бы узнал о твоих неприятностях.  
\- Наверное… но ведь ты ему не расскажешь? – Гарри поднял голову и грустно улыбнулся.  
Седрик выглядел серьезным и сосредоточенным, словно действительно задумался над вопросом. Потом он коротко покачал головой:  
\- Не расскажу.  
\- Ты странный сегодня. Почему ты вдруг стал таким разговорчивым?  
\- Просто… Больше не буду.  
Гарри не знал, радоваться ли такому обещанию. Наверное, да. Вот сегодня он за несколько минут наговорил столько глупостей… будет гораздо лучше, если больше ему такой возможности не предоставят. Решив не думать об этом, он просто попросил:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
То, что мелькнуло в темных, почти черных глазах, можно было расценить как панику… если бы Гарри это заметил. Он обвил руками шею Седрика, и тот спустя секунду наклонился ниже, почти робко прикасаясь своими губами - к его. Этот поцелуй не был похож ни на один прежний. Седрика словно подменили, и Гарри на миг показалось, что это их первый поцелуй, хотя и тот не был таким… таким застенчивым, почти боязливым. Это было странно, и вместе с тем – удивительно.  
Когда Гарри отстранился, на щеках хаффлпаффца горел румянец, и это Поттер тоже видел впервые. Он хотел спросить что-то, но Седрик внезапно выпустил его из объятий и сбивчиво, сдавленно произнес:  
\- Гарри, извини, но… мне пора. Увидимся завтра, хорошо?  
\- Конечно, - немного опешил Поттер. – До завтра.  
\- Пока, - пробормотал парень не своим голосом и почти побежал в сторону выхода.  
С минуту Гарри пытался понять, что только что произошло.  
Однако каких-то определенных выводов он так и не сделал. 

_Из личного дневника._  
Мерлин, зачем я это сделал?! Чем я думал? Это было просто – достать волос Диггори. Просто – узнать, что вечер он решил провести с этой рейвенкловкой, Чанг. И выследить Поттера тоже было – просто. Но откуда мне было знать, что самое трудное еще впереди? Все, чего я хотел, - узнать какие-нибудь милые тайны Золотого Мальчика, чтобы потом сделать их достоянием всей школы. А еще можно было так втоптать его в грязь, что он еще месяц в себя приходил бы, а на Диггори больше никогда бы не взглянул. Я легко мог сделать все это, он был в моих руках, весь такой доверчивый… Черт бы побрал эту его наивность, эту открытость и это доверие пресловутое! Я впервые говорил с ним на равных, находясь в чужой шкуре, – и не сумел сказать ему ни одного дурного слова. Как будто на меня наложили какое-то хитрое заклинание. Как будто его взгляд заколдовывал меня. Поттер должен был оказаться другим. Каким угодно, но не таким. Как человек может казаться младше своего возраста – и одновременно много старше? Интересно, он хоть кому-нибудь еще говорил то, что сказал мне? Наверняка нет. Думает о спокойствии своих приятелей… И почему он так удивился, что я… что Диггори вдруг начал с ним разговаривать? Неужели этот придурок-хаффлпаффец даже поговорить с ним не может? Поттер выглядел до невозможности вымотанным, я никогда не видел его таким. Наверное, мало кто видел. Это только из-за кошмаров про Господина? Если бы я был чуточку настойчивее… я бы мог узнать еще что-нибудь интересное. Возможно, даже полезное.  
Он целовал меня. Поттер меня целовал… думая, что перед ним Седрик. Мерлин, какой же он вкусный…  
Я вырву эти страницы. Завтра же.

Жизнь катилась своим чередом, дни быстро сменяли друг друга, похожие, как капли воды в море. Седрик сдержал обещание – больше он ни о чем не расспрашивал Гарри и вообще не вспоминал о том вечернем разговоре в подземелье. Гарри не знал, как к этому относиться, и потому воспринимал как данность.  
Из череды событий немного выбивалась только одна вдруг изменившая значение константа. Не самая приятная. Единственный в своем роде Принц Слизеринский начал вести себя более чем странно, и объяснения этому Гарри не находил при всем своем желании. Стычки их стали реже, но вместе с тем ожесточеннее, как будто Малфой долго сдерживал себя, а потом вдруг срывался, выплескивая из себя яд тройными дозами, задыхаясь злостью, ненавистью – как ко всему миру, так и к себе самому. Гарри даже начало казаться, что Драко мстит ему за какую-то личную, причем, недавнюю, обиду. Однако это было совершенно исключено. Поэтому пришлось смириться и попытаться по возможности избегать лишних встреч с ним.

 

 _Из личного дневника._  
Он соврал. Соврал ведь? Он не может не чувствовать ненависти ко мне. Этим своим заявлением он как будто унизил меня. Почему мне так обидно? Я ведь не думал все эти годы о том, как он ко мне относится. Это никогда не имело значения. И теперь – не будет. Тогда почему я так выхожу из себя каждый раз, когда вижу его? И почему все сложнее начать говорить с ним, а если начну – остановиться? Я хочу, чтобы он справедливо ненавидел меня. Но я этого боюсь.

 

***  
Времени оставалось все меньше. До окончания спектакля под названием «Турнир трех волшебников». До летних каникул. До чего-то зловещего, связанного с Волдемортом. До завершения сказки, в которой Гарри жил последнее время. Он отчетливо сознавал, что скоро всему наступит конец. Но он не позволял себе зацикливаться на душном страхе, а, наоборот, торопился жить, вбирать в себя необычные, неизведанные ранее чувства. Позволяя радости, теплу, покою, красоте наполнять себя до краев, Гарри надеялся, что этого хватит ему надолго. Он боялся расплескать хоть каплю накопленного нектара, и пытался отгородиться от мелких забот, глупых огорчений. Ему было не до них. 

_Из личного дневника._  
Кажется, скоро все мои записи в дневнике будут посвящены только ему – и никому больше. Я не могу заставить себя не обращать на него внимания. И за каждую счастливую, мечтательную улыбку мне хочется придушить его.  
А за каждую складку между бровей – придушить Диггори.  
Наверное, проще сразу убить их обоих и забыть обо всем этом.

 

Порой стремление к этому странному коллекционированию пугало его самого тем, как оно выражалось.  
С Седриком все было так же, как и раньше. Островок безвременья в жизни, с каждым днем ускоряющей свой темп. И вместе с тем, были кое-какие изменения. В Гарри временами вспыхивало жгучее желание получить нечто большее – запретный плод, который начинал одуряюще пахнуть в те секунды, когда руки Седрика, выпутавшись из его волос, скользили под одежду, и горячие ладони обжигали кожу живота, груди, поясницы, лопаток. Вздрагивая от удовольствия, Гарри ощущал, как в нем просыпается чувственность, о которой он никогда не подозревал. 

 

 _Из личного дневника._  
Он получает эти идиотские записки каждый день. Они спят вместе?  
Хотя мне на это плевать с Астрономической башни.

 

Это было страшно и захватывающе одновременно. В такие секунды он напрочь забывал, что еще час назад его что-то тревожило, и в его мире оставались только руки, осторожно и почти невинно ласкающие его тело, губы, которые можно было ощутить то на щеке, то на шее, то на собственных губах, и едва уловимый запах травяного шампуня. Гарри тянулся к этим новым идолам своей вселенной, почти готовый забыть, что происходит. Чувство было столь сильным, столь настоящим, что хотелось отдаться ему без остатка, и больше ни о чем не думать, ничего не бояться… Но Седрик всегда знал, когда нужно немного отстраниться, чтобы пол под ногами перестал угрожающе раскачиваться.

 

 _Из личного дневника._  
И все-таки… да или нет? Не может быть, чтобы амбициозный, самоуверенный Диггори не попытался трахнуть Золотого Мальчика.  
Ублюдок.

 

Гарри смотрел в его подернутые дымкой глаза и остро понимал, чего стоит ему сделать этот шаг назад. На какой-то неуловимый миг ему становилось обидно, но потом он четко осознавал, что все так, как должно и может быть. Переступать грань дозволенного было недопустимо, и Поттер отдавал себе в этом отчет, однако иногда так хотелось забыть об упрямом «нельзя»… Однажды он попытался удержать Седрика, когда тот, чувствуя, что начинает терять над собой контроль, снова вознамерился отойти в сторону. Гарри сжал его плечи, останавливая, но тут же услышал мягкое:  
\- Ш-ш-ш… Гарри, нет. Не надо.  
Он и так это знал. Знал слишком хорошо, чтобы просить повторить дважды. Один раз поддавшись соблазну получить больше, чем было оговорено негласным соглашением, Гарри больше не пытался нарушить правила игры, решив, что для них обоих это будет наилучшим выходом.

 _Из личного дневника._  
У меня осталось еще немного оборотного зелья. Я знаю, что должен избавиться от него, потому что в противном случае – я не сдержусь. Я снова хочу сделать это. Напялить на себя чужую личину – и увидеть его. Настоящего Гарри. Увидеть, чтобы разочароваться раз и навсегда, чтобы понять, насколько неправильными были мои выводы тогда. Он не заслуживает даже жалости. Но он такой вкус… проклятье. Тупой очкарик.  
Что между ними происходит?  
Нет: что со мной происходит?!

5.  
_О боже, боже, как же трудно мне со мною!  
Нет-нет и взвою, взвою…_

Это был последний учебный день в году. Назавтра назначено третье, решающее состязание Турнира, после которого должен опуститься тяжелый бордовый занавес, означающий конец. Не только турнира.  
Всех участников в этот день освободили от занятий, но Гарри щедрости Дамблдора не оценил. Мысль о том, что придется сидеть в одиночестве тишины спальни, вовсе не была такой уж привлекательной. Одиночество подстегивает страх, а уж этого добра ему и так хватало.  
Гарри боялся. Он понятия не имел, что произойдет через день, а бояться неизвестности в несколько раз хуже, чем чего-то определенного. Вместо того чтобы накручивать себя еще больше, Поттер решил пойти на уроки. Чем не развлечение, в самом деле? И когда еще начинаешь это понимать, кроме как накануне сложного, опасного испытания с непредсказуемыми последствиями?  
Втроем они шли на Чары. Рон о чем-то вяло спорил с Гермионой, та пыталась доказать другу его в корне неверный подход к учебе. Гарри шагал молча, не прислушиваясь. Гриффиндор рисковал потерять из-за него баллы сегодня, потому что он не удосужился выполнить домашнюю работу. Отговорка насчет Турнира не сработала бы: решил пойти на занятия – выполняй общие требования. Но, в сущности, ему было плевать.  
\- Гарри! – раздалось довольно громко из-за спины. Голос этот мог принадлежать только одному человеку. Именно поэтому Поттер чуть не споткнулся, резко обернувшись на ходу. Рон и Гермиона с удивлением смотрели на приближающегося Седрика.  
\- Привет, - неловко проговорил Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
\- Привет. Можно с тобой поговорить? – широко улыбнулся Диггори, лукаво сверкнув глазами. Он, конечно, понимал смущение Поттера, но его это только веселило.  
Гарри замялся, чувствуя себя полным придурком: ну разумеется, завтра же состязание, почему два участника не могут переговорить друг с другом накануне? Ничего такого в этом нет… для окружающих. А он ведет себя, как девчонка, которую первый раз на свидание приглашают.  
\- Да… конечно. Гермиона, вы идите, наверное, я скоро присоединюсь, - повернулся к друзьям Гарри, искренне надеясь, что выглядит сейчас совершенно невозмутимо. Те синхронно кивнули и пошли дальше по коридору, возобновив прерванный разговор, чему Рон был, кажется, вовсе не рад.  
Гарри повернулся к Седрику, машинально облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать… - начал Диггори, внимательно следя за его движением и одновременно заставляя Гарри отступать назад. Проходившие мимо ученики не обращали на них внимания. – Хотел сказать…  
Через секунду Поттер оказался втолкнут в маленькое, почти пустое помещение, скорее всего – кладовку. Здесь было небольшое окошко, и света хватило, чтобы рассмотреть, как Седрик, выхватив откуда-то из мантии палочку, запер дверь. После этого он повернулся к Гарри и улыбнулся:  
\- В общем-то ничего такого я не хотел. Просто вечером я не смогу с тобой увидеться.  
\- Завтра Турнир, - зачем-то сказал Гарри, хотя Седрик был последним человеком в Хогвартсе, который мог этого не знать, помимо Флер и Виктора.  
\- Да… завтра… - повторил Диггори, подойдя ближе.  
\- Знаешь, я… - Гарри хотел сказать это вслух, хотел озвучить свой мучительный, вязкий страх, но слово комом застряло в горле, заставляя дышать часто-часто – и все равно страдать от катастрофической нехватки воздуха.  
\- Знаю, - шепотом отозвался Седрик, обнимая его и настойчиво, но бережно целуя.  
Пылинки почти неподвижно висели в солнечных лучах, пробивающихся сквозь грязное окошко. По коридору за закрытыми дверями ходили люди, были слышны чьи-то приглушенные голоса, и это взвинчивало нервы до предела. Впуская в рот горячий мягкий язык, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы Седрика, он боялся, но уже, кажется, не таинственного «завтра», а сладкой остроты «сейчас». По всему телу разлилось тепло, которое сконцентрировалось внизу живота, отдаваясь знакомой тяжестью. Гарри без стеснения и без раздумий вплотную прижался к Седрику, зная,  
что все это исчезнет через несколько секунд, как уже бывало раньше.  
Он не сразу понял, что одна из обнимающих его рук переместилась вперед и уже распустила ремень брюк, расстегнула наполовину «молнию». Вместе с тем парень мягко толкнул его назад, заставив упереться спиной в стену. Оторвавшись от поцелуя, Гарри жадно хватал ртом воздух, ощущая, как вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок, не зная, стоит ли ему пугаться и чего именно. В этот момент он почувствовал прикосновение теплой ладони к своему возбужденному члену. Прикосновение столь откровенное, столь интимное и нежно-чувственное... И ему все-таки стало страшно, потому что он хотел большего настолько сильно, что готов был умолять. Ощущая, как горит лицо, он попытался сделать шаг назад и неотвратимо уперся в стену. Задыхающееся, паническое:  
\- Пожалуйста… Седрик…  
Не давая отвернуться, спрятаться, сбежать – мягкое колыхание воздуха у самого уха:  
\- Пожалуйста что? «Пожалуйста, прекрати»? Или «пожалуйста, продолжи»?  
Медленное, точно выверенное движение рукой.  
Воздух со свистом втягивается сквозь стиснутые зубы, а голос срывается от ошеломляющего наслаждения:  
\- Я… не знаю… просто…  
\- Просто ты врешь, Гарри, - снова полилась шелковая паутинка слов, смысл которых едва-едва улавливался расплывающимся сознанием. – Почему ты не можешь сказать правду? Старших обманывать нехорошо, вас в Гриффиндоре этому разве не учат?  
\- Учат, - невнятное бормотание. За закрытыми, зажмуренными до боли глазами мельтешат золотисто-черные точки, и так трудно соображать, что тебе говорят и что ты отвечаешь. – Нас… аааа… учат. Седрик…  
\- Ну так скажи, чего же ты на самом деле хочешь. Я ведь могу сейчас просто уйти, и все закончится. Если ты именно этого хочешь, - при желании в шепоте можно различить улыбку, но в том-то и проблема, что такого желания нет. Зато есть другое.  
\- Нет. Нет, я не хочу… - выдох. Как будто прыгнуть в ледяную воду. Согласиться. Позволить.  
Ему не пришлось повторять дважды.  
Вцепившись в шершавую ткань школьной робы сведенными судорогой пальцами, Гарри не чувствовал ничего, кроме ритмичных движений руки Седрика. Он захлебывался собственными стонами и боялся закричать в голос, потому что снаружи их могли услышать.  
В какое-то мгновение Гарри вдруг посмотрел на него, вскинув голову, чтобы увидеть то, что плескалось на дне по-кошачьи карих глаз. Страх. Знакомый страх перед тем, что ожидало их завтра. Глядя в зеркало самого себя, Гарри осколком агонизирующего в удовольствии сознания понял, что этой отчаянно-нежной лаской Седрик не столько помогает ему, сколько бежит от себя, прячась за запретной чувственностью от напряжения Турнира и от чудовищного давления ответственности. Этот стынущий страх вдруг заполнил, пожрал его, когда Седрик медленно наклонился к нему еще ближе, пока не впился в полураскрытые губы жадным и одновременно бесконечно мягким поцелуем. Не отпуская, он проглотил судорожный выдох, впитал сладкую дрожь горячего гибкого тела. Только когда Седрик тихонько застонал, теснее прижавшись к нему, Гарри заметил, где все это время находилась вторая его рука.  
Дальнейшее – как в тумане. Почти беззвучное очищающее заклинание. Тяжелое дыхание, как будто выжигающее на щеке клеймо греха, который никогда не будет признан таковым. В этом дыхании не сразу получается разобрать невнятное «прости». В нем есть что-то еще, в нем проскальзывает горько-порочное «малыш», а потом как кончиком хлыста бьет в самое солнечное сплетение «я не должен был, но просто не смог устоять», хотя Гарри понимает, что так оно и есть, и даже хорошо, что это именно так: ведь между ними по-прежнему ничего нет и быть не может. Но почему-то становится неуютно, и горько, и совершенно по-детски обидно, и много еще каких эмоций распирает пустую после потрясения голову, но сказать что-то не поворачивается язык. Что здесь можно сказать? Ну не «спасибо» же, в самом-то деле! И потому Гарри просто молча одергивает одежду, пытаясь привести себя в божеский вид, чтобы вся школа по одному только его виду не поняла все сразу. Седрик делает то же самое, уже не прикасаясь к нему, но и не отходя. Он медлит, подыскивая слова, но для него это тоже проблема, еще более острая, чем для Поттера. Прячась от ответственности, он нашел себе еще одну. И теперь, кажется, начал это понимать. Дурман желания таял, неумолимо заставляя увидеть вещи в ином свете. Пауза растягивается; кажется, будто они молчат так уже долго, и тишина начинает звенеть в ушах, запечатлевая неспешные поцелуи на остывающей коже. Первым опомнился Седрик. Хотя он так и не придумал, что сказать, потому просто выпалил:  
\- Скоро урок начнется. Тебе здесь близко, а мне до оранжереи добраться надо. Я пойду, - не то утверждение, не то вопрос – Гарри так и не понял. Но все же кивнул: то ли соглашаясь, то ли разрешая – это уже предстояло решать Седрику. Головы он упорно не поднимал, но Диггори это явно не устраивало: подцепив его подбородок пальцами, он повернул к себе лицо с все еще горевшим на нем румянцем. Последний, почти невесомый поцелуй – вместо слов, которые все равно ничего не объяснят. То, что поцелуй этот был последним во всех отношениях, Гарри почувствовал сразу же. Он стоял не шевелясь, не отвечая и не отстраняясь, просто позволяя себя целовать. Каким-то образом, за несколько минут, он неосознанно опрокинул на себя драгоценный сосуд, в который по капле собирал счастье. И после того, как мир на мгновения накинул на себя ослепительно сияющее покрывало, Гарри чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он устал и, пожалуй, хотел остаться в одиночестве.  
\- Спасибо, - это странное слово все-таки прозвучало, хотя и из чужих уст. Седрик улыбался, пристально глядя в его глаза. Гарри молчал, потому что на эту реплику придумать ответ оказалось еще труднее. «Пожалуйста»? «Не за что»? А может, «на здоровье»? Он слабо усмехнулся в ответ, надеясь только, что это не выглядит сейчас особенно жалко.  
Кажется, Седрика увиденное относительно успокоило, потому что он весело встрепал черную поттеровскую шевелюру и, сняв с двери запирающее заклинание, выскользнул в коридор, шепнув на прощание: «До скорого!»  
А на следующий день он умер.


	2. Chapter 2

ЧАСТЬ 2.

***  
Ослепительная зелень на черном смотрится очень красиво. Эту красоту вспарывают крылья за спиной каменного изваяния, и Седрик почему-то падает навзничь, снова и снова падает навзничь с неживыми глазами, весь в зеленоватой дымке. Крик рождается в легких, рвет их, оставаясь внутри, и раскаленный нож вырисовывает на лбу молнию. Чтобы обновить. Чтобы никогда не забывать. Голос Волдеморта стелется по кладбищу, просачивается под землю, плутает в пустых черепах мертвецов, лижет полусгнившие кости. Из разрезанной руки хлещет кровь, она заполняет собой котел с варевом для Волдеморта, переливается через край, затапливает землю. В ней тонет все, и неподвижное тело Седрика медленно исчезает в густой, почти черной жидкости… 

\- Гарри! – разорвал на части жуткую картину чей-то настойчивый голос. - Гарри, проснись!  
Гарри распахнул глаза и сел, озираясь по сторонам, хватая ртом воздух, в котором ему до сих пор чудился приторный запах крови.  
\- Опять кошмар приснился? – сочувственно спросил Невилл.  
\- Да. - Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, как колотящееся где-то в горле сердце начинает стучать размереннее. – Извини, что разбудил.  
\- Не разбудил. Я просто вставал, а ты полог не задернул, вот я и увидел, что ты крутишься и бормочешь что-то. Ты в порядке?  
\- В полном. Спасибо, Невилл.  
Невилл отправился в постель досматривать сладкий сон, а Гарри перевернулся на живот и обхватил руками подушку, прекрасно зная, что заснуть больше не получится. Он не был в порядке. Вот уже как четвертый месяц он не был в порядке, не то что в полном – даже в относительном.  
С той ночи на кладбище его мир покрылся сетью трещинок, и разные кусочки теперь отходили друг от друга, как плохо подогнанные детали мозаики. Гарри не чувствовал себя целым.  
Тогда он сказал, что ни в чем не виноват, но это было неправдой. На самом деле его угнетала вина. Волдеморт сумел вернуться только благодаря его тупости и близорукости. Надо же, он всерьез поверил, что мог самостоятельно добиться таких высоких результатов в Турнире! Он постоянно был рядом с лже-Грюмом, и не заметил ничего странного. Он позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца, как младенца.  
И даже его хваленое гриффиндорское благородство, его понятия о чести сыграли с ним самую страшную шутку, какую только можно представить.  
«Прикоснемся к Кубку вместе!» - прежде, чем он произнес эту фразу, надо было вырвать себе язык. Надо было молча схватить Кубок первым. Надо было.  
Тогда Седрика бы сильно помяло в том смерче, тогда он проиграл бы Турнир, тогда считал бы Гарри не таким уж и благородным, как все привыкли думать… Но сейчас он был бы жив.  
Седрик оказался случайной жертвой, лишним зрителем на церемонии возрождения Темного Лорда. За это Гарри не мог себя простить. Глупо было спрашивать слепую судьбу о том, почему именно он, почему все сложилось именно таким образом.  
Хогвартс простился с героем и оплакал его. А Гарри не мог плакать. После того, как он вернул тело Седрика, он не пролил ни одной слезинки, и эта невыплаканная боль лежала на душе каменной глыбой. Он просто запретил себе верить в то, что произошло. Запретил самому себе показывать какие-то чувства.  
Его душила тоска. По жизни без страха. По Седрику. По тому, каким он сам был рядом со спокойным, уверенным в себе, жизнелюбивым, нежным хаффлаффцем. И этого чувства Гарри стыдился больше всего, потому что оно было самым сильным. Теперь у него не было того уголка, где можно было бы спрятаться от мира. Не было пряного, душистого секрета. И ежедневного ожидания крошечного чуда – не было. Находясь в компании друзей, Гарри ощущал себя старой поломанной куклой, которую пока что отложили на верхнюю полку, но в ближайшем будущем достанут снова, чтобы выбросить. Когда? Через год? Два? Три?  
Когда придет время решающей битвы?  
Это оказалось страшно – в пятнадцать лет разлюбить жизнь.  
Нет, в эту ночь ему больше не уснуть./p>

***  
\- Слишком гордым стал? А ведь если бы Диггори не погиб, то ты бы никогда не победил в Турнире! И вообще, никто не знает наверняка, что там произошло. Может, ты соврал, а, Поттер?  
Гарри так и не понял, как стычка с Крэббом, начавшаяся обычными глупыми насмешками, вдруг закончилась таким выводом. С Крэббом, который почему-то был в одиночестве, они столкнулись в холле по пути с Ухода. Гарри поначалу даже не прислушивался к неуклюжим попыткам Крэбба быть похожим на своего кумира и «шефа». Он сказал что-то, лишь бы отвязаться от слизеринца – а в ответ получил… обвинение в убийстве?   
Его обвиняла в убийстве Седрика?  
Кровь отхлынула от лица. Слова этой жирной туши не укладывались в голове, и надо было немедленно что-то ответить. Что-то жесткое, резкое, чтобы раз и навсегда заткнуть его. Чтобы отбить охоту произносить вслух имя Седрика. Но Гарри только смотрел на Крэбба распахнутыми глазами, какими смотрят обыкновенно маленькие дети на жестокие выходки взрослых. Слов не было. Более того: он вдруг понял, что если сейчас заговорит о Седрике, то просто не выдержит. Зарыдает всеми скопившимися в нем ядовитыми, бессильными слезами, или будет орать, пока не выкричит всю стыдную, горькую, сладкую правду, или бросится месить рыхлое крэббово тело кулаками, покуда хватит сил. Гарри не знал, к чему из этого он ближе, но остро чувствовал, что срыв неизбежен. Лучшим выходом было бы сразу уйти, но Рон и Гермиона уже начали пререкаться с Крэббом, уже стали повышать голос, что-то доказывать, а в ответ слышались новые страшные глупости, которые лились в уши плавленым металлом. Ссора разрасталась, рядом останавливались другие ученики, и их, наверное, удивляло, с каким безучастным видом Гарри Поттер слушает все это, не делая попыток вмешаться.   
Его это не беспокоило. Он медленно считал про себя от одного до бесконечности. И он справится с этим, обязательно справится. Чуть-чуть позже. Когда станет не так больно.  
\- Крэбб, - прозвучал откуда-то сбоку властный голос.  
Гарри почувствовал дурноту при мысли, что сейчас ему придется выслушивать новый поток оскорблений, да еще на такую благодатную, такую незатасканную еще тему. Апатия сменялась злостью, а в груди горело, словно ему вскрывали сердце консервным ножом.   
Крэбб смешно подпрыгнул и с подобострастной улыбкой повернулся к нарисовавшемуся откуда-то Малфою. Тот смерил его холодным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Заткнись.  
Одно слово произвело сильное впечатление на всех присутствующих. Как-то разом смолкло гудение, а Крэбб глупо захлопал глазами, не понимая, что он сделал не так. Гарри задавался тем же вопросом. Он пристально смотрел на Малфоя, ожидая дальнейшего подвоха, который просто не мог не последовать. Напряженный, как пружина на взводе, Гарри готов был броситься на Драко с кулаками, если он посмеет еще хоть слово добавить к тому, что уже сказал Крэбб. Его ощутимо трясло, перед глазами плыла мутная пелена, и воздух казался густой раскаленной массой.  
Не глядя ни на кого конкретного, Малфой продолжил:  
\- Скажи-ка мне, Крэбб, если мне не изменяет память, я только что попросил тебя сходить в нашу гостиную?  
\- Ну… да, - промямлил Винсент, озираясь, - я…  
\- Так объясни мне, будь любезен… - перебил его Драко, говоря все медленнее, как будто ему приходилось выцеживать из себя слова. Это не было похоже на его обычную манеру растягивать гласные, делая свою речь более заносчивой: - Какого гиппогрифа ты тут встал?  
Крэбб смотрел на него с отвисшей челюстью, совершенно сбитый с толку. В его понимании фраза «задеть Поттера = порадовать Малфоя» была истинной вне зависимости от обстоятельств, а теперь вдруг аксиома потребовала доказательства, что и привело его в тупик. Однако не было заметно, что Драко это хоть сколько-нибудь беспокоит: не дожидаясь ответа и по-прежнему не глядя по сторонам, он быстро зашагал к лестнице. Гарри показалось, что в какой-то момент Малфой хотел взглянуть на него, но он так и не сделал этого. Хотя нельзя не признать: Гарри бы этого хотелось. Впервые в жизни он хотел почувствовать на себе взгляд серых глаз не в момент собственного триумфа, который послужил бы мерзкому хорьку уроком. Ему было важно узнать, зачем Малфой это сделал. Зачем приказал Крэббу замолчать, фактически заступившись за него, Гарри. В таком ракурсе мысль отдавала идиотизмом, но придумать другое объяснение было проблематично: желание унизить Поттера для Драко всегда стояло на первом месте. Вряд ли какой-то мелочный каприз внезапно взял верх над пятилетней привычкой доводить Гарри до белого каления любыми способами.  
Растерянность была столь велика, что она проглотила всю злость, как будто порывом ветра задуло свечку. Гарри смотрел вслед Малфою: движения его, несмотря на быстроту, казались скованными и напряженными, как будто он самому себе пытался доказать, что полностью владеет ситуацией. Гарри даже сделал шаг, чтобы нагнать слизеринца, но в ту же секунду понял, что это было бы глупо: о чем его спрашивать, Гарри не знал, выставлять себя истеричным идиотом перед Малфоем не хотелось, а еще рядом стояли Рон и Гермиона, которые его порыва точно не поняли бы.  
Он повернулся к друзьям:  
\- Пойдем отсюда, скоро перемена закончится.  
Спорить никто не стал.  
И уже позже, спустя пару месяцев, Гарри смог в полной мере оценить поступок Малфоя. Каждый раз, начиная с ним пререкаться, он вздрагивал от мысли, что Драко мог бы медленно сводить его с ума шутками на новую, такую забавную для него тему. Что бы он делал в таком случае, Поттер просто не знал. Заткнуть слизеринца вряд ли получилось бы, защищаться было бы невыносимо трудно, а избегание конфликтов показалось бы откровенной трусостью. У Малфоя, благодаря стараниям его телохранителя, появилось такое оружие против Золотого Мальчика, что он мог просто душу ему выворачивать: слишком свежей была рана. Вот только этим оружием Драко воспользоваться не спешил, заставляя тем самым Гарри чувствовать облегчение... и благодарность.

Нельзя было не признать, что Малфой вообще практически оставил его в покое. Такой вывод был сделан Гарри уже в конце пятого курса, когда он внезапно понял, что за весь год слизеринец ни разу не устроил ему настоящей пакости, не придумал чего-то масштабного и столь же мерзкого. Были только привычные ссоры, стычки, избитые оскорбления и насмешки. Иногда ему казалось, что Драко скорее сохраняет традицию, сложившуюся между ними; что (страшно подумать!) ему это все уже надоело, и он тяготится необходимостью унижать Гарри , но как будто бы выполняет свой долг, который успел встать ему поперек горла. Иногда, устало отзываясь на такие же усталые выпады Малфоя, Гарри особенно остро чувствовал это нежелание Драко устраивать грызню на пустом месте, и совершенно парадоксальным образом ему становилось легче. Особенно заметной эта разница была по сравнению с предыдущим годом, когда слизеринец просто как с цепи сорвался. Объяснений таким странным изменениям Гарри не находил. Честно говоря, он их и не искал особенно. Его просто устраивало, что ненависть к нему в Малфое поутихла. В конечном счете, в самом начале лета Гарри осознал, что вражда между ними сохранилась чисто формальная. Помимо того факта, что Драко был сыном Люциуса и потенциальным Пожирателем Смерти (что вроде бы и осознавалось, но как-то с трудом принималось в расчет – просто из нежелания Гарри ), а также не считая полуритуальных столкновений с заранее просчитанными традиционными фразами, между ними не было ничего, что позволило бы назвать их врагами – в полном смысле этого слова. 

Жизнь, казалось бы, насыщенная событиями, просачивалась сквозь пальцы серыми, присыпанными пеплом днями.


	3. Chapter 3

ЧАСТЬ 3.

1.  
_Из личного дневника._  
Почему лето такое бесконечное? Раньше я этого не замечал, а теперь каждый день – как век. Я не думал, что можно так скучать по кому-то. Лучше бы я этого никогда не узнал.

Шестой год обучения в Хогвартсе начинался лениво, неповоротливо, как будто кто-то пытался запустить проржавевший механизм, а тот сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Этого никто не замечал, да и не мог заметить, кроме Золотого Мальчика Гриффиндора. Для всех учеников это было только начало нового учебного года, для Гарри – продолжение изнуряющего марафона, начало которого терялось в пятнадцатилетней дали, а у финиша темнела высокая худощавая фигура Волдеморта. Чем дольше бежал Гарри, тем сильнее чувствовал, как ноги увязают в раскаленном песке, и каждый шаг давался с трудом.  
Это началось еще на четвертом курсе. Бесконечно долгие месяцы страха и ночных кошмаров, увенчанные ночью на кладбище в компании возрожденного Волдеморта, словно выжгли в нем огромную пустыню, по которой он брел вот уже больше года – и не мог дойти до ее края, где снова цвела бы душистая трава, пели птицы, и солнце бы просто грело, а не опаляло. Гибель Сириуса, нелепая, не укладывающаяся в голове, сделала пустыню еще необъятнее, расширила ее границы до такой степени, что Гарри начало казаться: он не выберется никогда. Затеряется среди барханов, умрет от жажды, сгинет, погребенный под песком, который уже засыпал глаза, набивался в уши, в рот…  
Лето осталось в памяти вереницей одинаковых дней, и монотонность эта была неподвластна даже шумным жителям Норы, где он провел большую часть каникул. Будущее казалось какой-то странной иллюзией, у которой нет логики. Вся жизнь Гарри каждым своим мгновением осыпалась в прошлое, как земля на склоне холма под ногами бегущего человека. От него ждали едва ли не чуда, хотя сам он уже сомневался, что на что-то способен. Наверное, из одного только неистребимого упрямства Гарри шел вперед, вглядываясь в затянутый пыльной завесой горизонт. А рядом плыли молчаливые тени.  
Возвращение в школу скорее обрадовало его, чем огорчило. Это был его единственный дом. И здесь он мог представить, что будущее не наступит никогда.  
Шестой курс начинался лениво и неповоротливо… 

_Из личного дневника._  
Меня тошнит от самого себя. И от него – тоже. Какого черта я с ним связался?  
Интересно, что бы ты сказал, если бы узнал? Если бы тебе это было хоть немного интересно? А, Гарри?  
О Мерлин всемогущий, да что я пишу? Давно пора сжечь эту бесполезную тетрадку, пока я не начал записывать сюда какие-нибудь глупые стишки.

 

Угроза войны повисла над магическим миром дамокловым мечом. Об этом знали все. А еще все знали, что не последнюю роль в грядущих сражениях должен сыграть Мальчик-Который-Выжил. И рисковать им раньше срока никто не хотел, разумеется. Гарри ничего не угрожало, пока он находился в Хогвартсе, но Дамблдор опасался, что Волдеморт найдет способ проникнуть и сюда. Видимо, поразмыслив над этим, директор принял решение возобновить занятия Поттера окклюменцией. А наставником юного мага должен был снова стать Снейп.  
Когда Дамблдор рассказал об этом Гарри, тот мог только согласиться, хотя он сомневался, что Снейп будет в восторге от задания директора. После прошлогодней истории с думоотводом зельевара идея индивидуальных занятий выглядела крайне неудачной. Тем не менее, каждый из них понимал, что это необходимо.  
Начались их встречи уже в октябре.

 _Из личного дневника._  
Любить – и каждым взглядом  
Опровергать любовь? Молчать.  
Язвить. До боли рядом,  
Биенье сердца отдавать  
И знать наверняка:  
Напрасно. Цена надежды высока.  
Из золота мечта опасна,  
Из серебра, боюсь, смешна…

О чем это я? Похоже, у меня началась горячка. 

***  
Это было только пятое занятие окклюменцией, и следовало признать, что особых успехов Гарри пока не добился. Его защита была слишком слабой, слишком податливой, и Снейп легко вскрывал ее, лениво перебирая в памяти своего «подопечного» неприятные эпизоды из его детства. Поттеру упорно казалось, что зельевар получает от этого удовольствие, хотя Снейп оставался совершенно бесстрастным, что бы ни предстало его взору. Он даже не слишком оскорблял Гарри, предпочитая ограничиваться словом «Легилименс», а также краткими комментариями к попыткам гриффиндорца заблокировать свой разум. И на том спасибо. Когда Гарри шел на эти занятия впервые, он опасался, что все будет гораздо хуже, учитывая их «нежные» отношения. К тому же, самого страшного он пока не видел. Наверное, Снейп каким-то образом умудрился найти в себе капельку не то жалости, не то понимания, чтобы не вытаскивать сразу на свет божий встречи Гарри с Волдемортом, или гибель Сириуса, или… Стоп. Эти мысли даже не должны появляться в голове перед самым занятием, а иначе они могут возникнуть в более материальном своем воплощении.  
Сейчас Гарри стоял посреди пустого класса Зельеварения, сосредоточенно смотрел на Снейпа и усердно «не думал». Ни о чем, что было важно и могло причинить боль. И разумеется, получалось это очень плохо. А времени не было, потому что Снейп, подняв палочку, отрывисто спросил:  
\- Готовы? – и сразу же, не дожидаясь ответа, это слово, погружающее в наполненную горечью тьму: - Легилименс!  
\- Протего! – откликнулся Гарри незамедлительно, чувствуя, как вокруг него возникает незримая завеса, которая должна оградить его сознание от вторжения. Пленка разрастается, окутывая его коконом, но слишком медленно, слишком тонко… Заклинание Снейпа, не самое сильное, прорывает щит не сразу, но скользит по нему, выискивая слабое место, а потом, как и раньше, пронзает его и погружается в мозг тупым лезвием.  
Сначала – все «по плану». Он слышит собственный голос, звенящий, срывающийся: «Заткнись! Закрой рот!» - это тетушка Мардж оскорбляет его родителей. Более раннее детство: одноклассники в школе издеваются над ним из-за нелепой одежды и сломанных очков, а он молчит, бессильно кусая губы. Он не может уйти и не может ответить им. Хорошо знакомое чувство беззащитности, беспомощности, которое взрастили в нем любящие родственники. Их лица тоже мелькают среди образов. И все это так быстро, одна картинка за другой…  
А потом вдруг что-то идет не так. Как будто одна из мыслей, только что крутившихся в голове, зацепилась проклятым заклинанием и стала разматываться, как клубок ниток: мелькнули жуткие красные глаза Лорда, боль в прокушенной василиском руке, первая встреча с дементором… но все это больше похоже на бессвязный набор мгновений, которые проносятся мимо, не задетые сознанием, потому что существует цель другая – более интересная. Он снова на кладбище, но теперь оно не крутится перед глазами. Все видно совершенно четко. А слышно только – «Авада Кедавра». Очень равнодушное, между делом брошенное. Слова тяжелые, словно чугун, они срываются с губ предателя и падают на землю, а вместе с ними падает и тело, в котором уже нет души. Мгновенно. Вспышку такого красивого изумрудного цвета трудно ассоциировать со смертью. Но ему придется, потому что он видит, как Седрик упал. Понять, что он уже мертв – нереально. Переключиться на Волдеморта, оторвать взгляд, заставить себя не слышать крика, разрывающего внутренности… Это слишком сложно, слишком тяжело – терпеть, и потому вся процедура возрождения Лорда исчезает, милосердно выпадает из сознания, как нечто второстепенное – и вот уже Гарри с кладбища перемещается назад, в Хогвартс. И среди ликующей, подпевающей, свистящей толпы он один пока знает, что случилось, и его крик сливается с приветственными криками учеников. Он их не слышит. И цепляется за остывающее тело, зовет, рыдает, встряхивая его. Просто потому, что Седрик не мог умереть. Чьи-то руки хватают его за плечи и пытаются поднять, а голос Дамблдора лепечет что-то жалкое. Это так важно – остаться сейчас с ним, но мнение Гарри никому не нужно. Все видят его слезы, но они не могут понять… он смотрит в мертвое лицо, на котором застыло это настороженное изумление… И все вдруг замирает. Звуки исчезают, люди вокруг застывают в нелепых позах с выражением ужаса на лицах, и Гарри видит их, видит всех одновременно, и это то, что ему нужно. Его боль отражается в них, во всех, вместе взятых, и он чувствует ее, пропуская через тело электрическим разрядом. Кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы убить. Публичная казнь, которую никто не заметит, но которая так справедлива, так заслуженна. Отдаваясь в каждом нервном окончании, боль причиняет почти наслаждение, приближая его к чему-то правильному. Впитывая в себя страх и ужас всех людей, он вместе с тем не отрываясь смотрит на Седрика, недоумевая, как столь мощная волна негативной энергии может быть связана с ним, с любимцем Хогвартса, с парнем, жизнь которого была почти идеальна. Затянутый пеленой взгляд зеленых глаз срастается с красивым лицом Седрика Диггори, изувеченным смертью. Гарри не может больше смотреть ни на кого, и он не слышит голос стоящего перед ним – здесь и сейчас – Снейпа:  
\- Мистер Поттер, сосредоточьтесь! Поттер!  
Реальная до отвращения картина вдруг исчезает, когда Снейп отменяет заклинание и смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Что это было? Только что? – он говорит тихо и напряженно. Он бледен. – Поттер, потрудитесь объяснить, почему вы, вместо того чтобы защищать свой рассудок, сами гостеприимно распахнули передо мной двери, позволяя увидеть события глубже, чем они происходили на самом деле? И почему мне – мне! атакующему вас! – было трудно выйти из вашего сознания?  
Он старался говорить ровно, но в его голосе проскальзывали тревожные нотки. Все это было действительно странно. Снейп такого раньше и не встречал. Словно это не Поттер был жертвой, а он сам – проникнувший в чужой разум и насильно поставленный на место того, кто все это испытывал и переживал. Отвлекшись на эти мысли, Снейп не сразу понял, что что-то не так. С Поттером, конечно, всегда было что-то не так, но сейчас… Его остановившийся взгляд пугал. Белый, как мел, Гарри в упор смотрел на преподавателя распахнутыми глазами, но, кажется, видел что-то другое. У него подрагивали губы, но с них не срывалось ни звука.  
\- Поттер, что с вами? – Снейп даже попытался сказать это мягче. Не дождавшись реакции, нахмурился и сделал шаг вперед: - Вам лучше сесть. Кажется, занятия отнимают у вас больше сил, чем вы рассчитывали. Хотя это и неудивительно… - не удержавшись, тихо съязвил он. – Подойдите сюда, - Снейп отодвинул от парты стул.  
Вместо того чтобы подчиниться, Гарри сделал совершенно противоположную вещь: отступил. Потом еще шаг. Он медленно отходил, качая головой, и Снейп вдруг понял, что он едва сдерживает слезы. Немного удивленный (он не думал, что гриффиндорец настолько тяжело воспринял смерть Диггори как отдельный факт во всей той ужасной истории), зельевар начал было:  
\- Успокойтесь и сядьте. Кажется, заклинание в этот раз сработало как-то по-другому и…  
Не дослушав, Гарри развернулся и выбежал из класса, подчиняясь одному только слепому желанию скрыться от пронзительных черных глаз профессора.

***  
От кабинета Зельеварения он убежал недалеко – всего несколько поворотов по бесконечным коридорам подземелья. Как-то разом его оставили все силы, ноги стали ватными, и Гарри тяжело осел на ледяной каменный пол, привалившись к стене и сжавшись в комок. Его трясло. Почти болезненная, бесконтрольная дрожь охватила все тело. Слезы лились из глаз беспрерывным потоком, наконец-то дорвавшиеся до свободы, и Гарри стащил с себя очки, пытаясь вытереть лицо обеими руками. Это оказалось невозможно, и в итоге он просто уткнулся в ладони, уже даже не стараясь справиться с собой. К черту. К черту все, он больше года держал себя на замке, он устал постоянно следить за тем, чтобы чувства не вырвались на поверхность, чтобы никто не увидел его боль. А теперь, в темном закутке подземелья, похожем на склеп, где было так же тихо и сыро, можно было позволить себе - эту слабость, это малодушие. Гарри вдруг показалось, что он на самом деле очутился в могиле, а рядом стоят его родители, и Седрик, и Сириус, и все они смотрят на него, но не осуждающе и не жалея. Они все мертвы, и взгляд их может быть только равнодушно-понимающим. Их не нужно стесняться или бояться. Они даже не будут обвинять его в том, что оказались здесь, несмотря на то, что Гарри еще может уйти из этой сырой затхлой мглы, а они – уже нет. Ни один из них не скажет слова упрека, но он-то знает… Он прожил на свете всего шестнадцать лет, а за ним уже тянулась цепочка смертей, которых могло и не быть, если бы… Проклятое «если бы» убивало надежду, являясь чем-то неосуществимым, принадлежащим области фантазий. И именно поэтому темноволосый юноша сидит на полу, обхватив себя руками, и давится слезами, уже ни о чем не думая, не жалея, не мечтая. Пустота внутри головы разрастается огромной уродливой кляксой, которую ставит сорвавшаяся с кончика пера капля чернил.  
В тишине слышится звук удара стекла о камень: он не заметил, как из разжавшихся пальцев выпали очки. Это уже неважно: во мгле можно обойтись и без зрения…  
Появление рядом кого-то живого, нестерпимо теплого, было бы неожиданно, если бы Гарри хоть что-то соображал. Но, задыхаясь рыданиями, он почти не почувствовал, как рядом с ним кто-то опустился на пол. Этот кто-то осторожно и вместе с тем уверенно притянул его к себе, не пытаясь оторвать рук от лица, просто обнимая. Едва ли Гарри в эту секунду понимал, что непонятно кто сидит здесь и видит его истерику. Он мог улавливать только отдельные смазанные штрихи всей картинки: тихое дыхание рядом с ним, тепло чужого тела, шершавая ткань мантии… Машинально он вцепился сведенными судорогой пальцами в одежду незнакомца, безжалостно сминая ее, уткнувшись лицом в чужое плечо. Сквозь туман, застилающий рассудок милосердной завесой, Гарри ощутил, как его погладили по голове, а потом пальцы зарылись в его волосы, медленно, успокаивающими движениями массируя затылок, скользя к темени. Этот человек, сидящий рядом, молчал. Не спрашивал, что случилось, как будто и без того все знал. Не говорил глупых слов, которые бы ничего не изменили. Он только чуть-чуть покачивал дрожащее тело, заключенное в кольцо его рук, и ждал, когда Гарри успокоится сам.  
В какой-то момент Поттер, уже вымотанный и до невозможности уставший, судорожно вздохнул, словно приходя в себя и осознавая, где он и что с ним происходит. Он поднял голову, чтобы хотя бы узнать, в кого он так вцепился. На нем не было очков, в коридоре клубилась мгла, но с такого расстояния не узнать Драко было просто невозможно. Слизеринец смотрел на него сосредоточенно, с какой-то болезненной, неестественной напряженностью, которой Гарри не чувствовал, прижимаясь к нему чуть ли ни всем телом. Смаргивая с ресниц слезы, мешавшие смотреть, он отрицательно покачал головой, словно не веря в возможность всего этого… этого кошмара. Ощущая приближение новой волны истерики, давясь воздухом, ставшим в горле комом, Гарри попытался отстраниться, но Малфой держал крепко, по-прежнему не произнося ни звука, как будто от его молчания что-то зависело. Сделав над собой усилие, Поттер хрипло прошептал, слыша, как кровь колотится в ушах:  
\- Уйди… Малфой, убирайся… Потом, завтра, если захочешь… можешь перед всей школой меня унизить. В Большом зале, хочешь? Что угодно… только не сейчас… пожалуйста… - в этот момент голос ему изменил, сорвавшись не то на вой, не то на стон.  
Уже понимая, что он рыдает на руках у своего врага, мысленно проклиная себя и безуспешно пытаясь придти в себя, он сделал отчаянную попытку вывернуться, отползти в сторону. В результате Драко только крепче прижал его к себе, легонько гладя по спине.  
И Гарри сдался. Он обмяк, снова опустил голову ему на плечо, уронив руки на колени. На шее у Малфоя бился пульс – частый, сбивающийся, и это странным образом его успокаивало, как будто через эту жилку он подслушивает чужие эмоции, сильные и волнующие. Дыхание его немного выровнялось, он больше не всхлипывал часто и лихорадочно, а просто тихо плакал, не делая усилий, чтобы остановить эти слезы. Гарри не понял, в какой момент они стали приносить не муку, а желанное облегчение.  
И только когда Драко уловил эти изменения, он тихонько заговорил:  
\- Ты можешь мучить себя виной, но она – не твоя. Не присваивай себе чужого, разве тебе мало своего? И слезы твои его не вернут. Никого из тех, о ком ты плачешь. Но я не буду говорить, что ты не должен оплакивать. Просто пусть это будет акт памяти, а не саморазрушения.  
Гарри вздрогнул. «Его не вернут»… Он был уверен, что Малфой говорит о Седрике, больше не о ком. Однако Гарри был настолько вымотан своим срывом, настолько истощен эмоционально, что он с трудом воспринимал эту ситуацию со стороны. В голове равнодушно отщелкивались мысли о том, что староста факультета Слизерин, его извечный соперник и даже враг, сидит с ним на полу, обнимает его, пытаясь успокоить, и почему-то не язвит, не издевается и не смеется над слезами Золотого мальчика. Ему даже показалось, что это вовсе не Малфой, что настоящий Драко не способен на такое поведение. Это немыслимая дикость, не укладывающаяся ни в какие рамки. А слова его – еще более странные, чем легкое скольжение его ладоней по спине и волосам. Именно они и заставляли очнуться, начать нормально соображать и осознавать. Снова пытаясь вырваться из настойчивых сильных рук, он глухо пробормотал:  
\- Что ты можешь знать, Малфой? Что ты можешь знать обо мне?  
В ответ Драко не ощетинился и не захлопнулся в собственном высокомерии, а только тихонько вздохнул, щекоча дыханием ухо Гарри.  
\- Ты удивишься, но я знаю достаточно. Возможно, больше, чем ты хотел бы позволить мне знать.  
Темнота была спасительницей. Когда не видишь, можно позволить себе то, что в обычной жизни, полной света, недопустимо. Когда не видишь, ты свободен от некоторых обязательств. Во мраке тают даже правила и законы, растушевываются границы дозволенного и правильного. В коридоре было темно, и потому Гарри, чувствующий себя опустошенным, а потом еще и разбитым о стену сосудом, по-прежнему сидел рядом с Малфоем, так близко, что между ними, казалось, не могло быть никаких секретов. Как будто близость телесная – это все.  
\- Мы что, оба спятили, да? Почему ты так ведешь себя со мной? Почему я тебе это позволяю?  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе что-нибудь мерзкое и пошел рассказывать о нашей встрече всем желающим? – слабо хмыкнул Драко.  
\- Нет, не хочу. Но я бы гораздо меньше удивился, если бы ты так и сделал. Хотя тот Малфой за пять лет меня порядком утомил.  
\- Можешь не верить, но я от него тоже немного устал, - прозвучало так тихо, словно Драко сказал это самому себе.  
\- Будь я такой сволочью, я бы тоже от себя устал, - ровным голосом пробормотал Гарри ему в плечо: сил поднять голову просто не было. Да и не хотелось.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я отомщу тебе за это попозже? Как только припомню самые лучшие твои прозвища, самые гадкие оскорбления. Просто сейчас не хочется размениваться на мелочи, - меланхолично отозвался Малфой.  
\- Не обижусь. Вспоминай, что хочешь; делай, что хочешь. Я сам тебе разрешил, ты разве не слышал?  
\- Слышал. Но я ведь не ушел, а именно это и было твоим условием. Так что…  
\- С чего такое благородство? Решил перевестись на наш факультет?  
\- Упаси меня Мерлин, - искренне ужаснулся Драко.  
\- Малфой, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Сижу.  
\- Исчерпывающий ответ… А более конкретно?  
\- Сижу вместе с тобой.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что в данную секунду меня это устраивает.  
\- У тебя что, в ваших подземельях совсем мозги отсырели?  
\- А я смотрю, к нашему герою возвращается способность мало-мальски огрызаться и даже пытаться шутить… - задумчиво протянул Драко, тем не менее, не шевелясь.  
Гарри прислушался к себе и с удивлением понял, что за время этого короткого иррационального диалога он почти успокоился. По крайней мере, он больше не плакал – и то хорошо. А глубоко запрятанная тянущая боль была уже настолько привычна, что он ее и не замечал практически. Можно сказать, все пришло в норму. Вот только двигаться все равно не хотелось.  
\- Твоя язвительность, кажется, тоже приходит в порядок, - проговорил он, вытирая лицо рукой.  
\- Разве? Не заметил…  
\- Малфой, какого черты мы здесь делаем? Ты мне можешь внятно объяснить, раз уж у нас организовалось временное перемирие?  
\- Что за дурацкое желание все разложить по полочкам? Ты думаешь, жизнь всегда будет баловать тебя простыми ответами?  
\- Она меня вообще не особенно жалует, так что ничего я по этому поводу не думаю. Я всего лишь спросил. Тебе что, так тяжело ответить?  
\- Считай, что тяжело, - тихо, но упрямо ответил Драко.  
\- То есть, ты сейчас уйдешь, а когда мы встретимся где-нибудь в коридоре, то сделаем вид, что не видели здесь друг друга?  
\- Тебя это не устраивает? – с некоторым вызовом и одновременной опаской спросил Малфой.  
Гарри задумался всерьез. С одной стороны, ему хотелось навсегда вычеркнуть эти минуты слабости и позора из своей жизни. С другой – им владело желание лучше рассмотреть этого странного Малфоя, которого он вдруг встретил в темном закутке Хогвартса. После секундного колебания он решил, что спокойствие дороже всяких игр с этим скользким парнишкой, от которого никогда не знаешь, чего ждать.  
\- Почему же? Устраивает. Если ты будешь держать рот на замке. В противном случае… я ведь тоже могу рассказать, как добр ты был к одному гриффиндорцу. Вряд ли твоих приятелей это порадует, - добавил он, рассчитывая, что это окажется железным аргументом для Малфоя.  
\- Надо же… Мальчик-Который-Выжил показал коготки, - спокойно отозвался Драко. Гарри показалось, что прозвучало это немного грустно, но он все списал на собственную неадекватность в данные минуты. – Ничего я не скажу. Ты прав: такая реклама мне не нужна. И вообще… - он замешкался, и Поттер почувствовал, как до того расслабленное тело напряглось. Это «преддвижение» неприятно отозвалось в нем самом напоминанием о необходимости что-то делать и куда-то идти. – Засиделся я тут. Ты, вроде, больше не похож на маленького мальчика, у которого конфетку отобрали, так что…  
\- И даже не удовлетворишь собственное любопытство? – вдруг спросил Гарри, не спеша отстраняться.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Я так и не понял, с какой стати ты тут торчал и вполне сносно со мной разговаривал… Но неужели ты себя не спрашиваешь, почему здесь оказался я? – с каким-то мазохистским наслаждением спросил он, все-таки заглядывая в бледное узкое лицо слизеринца.  
\- Ооо… а ты, можно подумать, так мне и выложишь? – невесело усмехнулся тот.  
\- Нет, - честно моргнул Гарри.  
\- Так какого же черта, Поттер, я буду задавать бессмысленные вопросы? Это ты у нас мастак по данной части, - Драко слегка тряхнул головой и расцепил руки, соединенные в замок на спине Гарри.  
\- Мне кажется, сегодня ты впервые в жизни со мной согласишься, Малфой, - проговорил Поттер, слегка оживившись. – То, что здесь происходило сейчас, очень мало похоже на правду. По крайней мере, если бы мне рассказали, я бы точно не поверил.  
\- Может быть… - Драко в задумчивости провел рукой по волосам, а потом тихо, чуть ли не в забытьи, вырвав реплику из внутреннего монолога: - А ты?.. Ты до сих пор иногда не можешь отличить реальность от вымысла и видишь все наоборот?  
Сказал – и осекся. У Гарри, которому сперва показалось, что он ослышался, все внутренности как будто сдавило чьей-то огромной, холодной и липкой ладонью. Отпрянув от Малфоя, он прошептал побелевшими губами:  
\- Что?.. Что ты сказал?  
Драко, в свою очередь, также отодвинулся от него и начал поспешно подниматься, поправлять мантию, стряхивать клоки седой пыли… делать много-много суетливых движений, которые так не вязались с ним, с его манерой все растягивать и намеренно замедлять, будь то слова или действия. С трудом взяв себя в руки, он замер и посмотрел на Гарри, силясь нацепить на себя лицедейскую маску недоумения пополам с высокомерием:  
\- Поттер, у тебя такой вид, как будто я только что на тебя Аваду Кедавру попытался наслать. Ничего такого я не сказал. И вообще, мне пора.  
\- Стой! – Гарри молниеносно вскочил на ноги. Ни следа былой усталости и разбитости в нем не осталось. Он смотрел на слизеринца таким взглядом, будто собирался прожечь в нем дыру. – Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал мне.  
\- Да ничего я не сказал! – возмутился Драко, хмурясь и делая шаг назад. – Ты совсем псих? Я лучше пойду, пока у тебя окончательно крышу не снесло…  
Он действительно сделал движение развернуться, чтобы раствориться в сумраке коридора, но Гарри быстро приблизился к нему и схватил за рукав:  
\- Подожди, Малфой!  
Драко судорожно дернулся, вырываясь:  
\- Не смей меня трогать! – как будто это не он только что чуть не полчаса вполне спокойно обнимал Гарри. Как будто это было их общей галлюцинацией, бредом на двоих.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?.. – почти жалобно спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как у него начинает раскалываться голова. – Ведь… это… невозможно. Скажи!  
\- Ничего я не знаю, Поттер! Ни-че-го! А ты лучше сходил бы в больничное крыло. Может, это еще лечится? – надрывно издав какой-то звук, долженствующий означать смешок, Драко стремительно зашагал прочь от подавленного Гарри.  
Оступившись, он услышал хруст под ногами: очки превратились в кучку стеклянных осколков и покореженную железку. Гарри вдруг безумно захотелось пнуть эти останки и слушать, как мелкое крошево подпрыгивает на каменных плитах где-то в отдалении, но он себя переборол: возвращаться на ощупь ему не хотелось. Достав палочку, он прошептал «Репаро» и взял в руки восстановленный главный атрибут Золотого Мальчика. Основной задачей Гарри сейчас было убедить себя, что ему просто показалось. Что именно? Занятие со Снейпом. Мертвое лицо, взрывающее память нестерпимой вспышкой. Болезненные рыдания в богом забытом коридоре подземелий. Тепло рук Малфоя, обнимающего его. И странные слова, так похожие на его собственные. Ничего этого не было. Не должно было быть. Не могло.  
Нацепив очки на нос, он отправился в башню.

2.  
Как ни странно, на этот раз Малфой не обманул: ни на следующий день, ни через неделю по Хогвартсу не расползлись слухи о том, как главный гриффиндорский герой хныкал о своей горькой судьбе. Драко вообще вел себя довольно странно: если раньше он все-таки не отказывал себе в удовольствии хоть изредка, невзначай задеть Гарри за живое, то теперь он словно забыл о существовании Поттера.  
Не то чтобы Гарри это не нравилось, но… было что-то неправильное во всем происходящем. Чем дольше он думал о Драко, тем больше вопросов у него появлялось.  
Слизеринец сильно изменился, причем, не вообще, а только по отношению к нему. Он по-прежнему был самоуверенным гаденышем, по-прежнему не любил полукровок, вел себя и говорил – по-прежнему. Но Гарри он оставил в покое. С чего вдруг? Почему он не стал унижать Мальчика-Который-Его-Достал, встретившись с ним в подземельях? Почему говорил ему все эти слова о потере и о слезах? И мог ли он случайно произнести фразу, которую Гарри говорил когда-то совсем другому человеку?  
Искать ответы было негде. 

***  
Снейп мрачно прохаживался между рядами парт, убивая в зародыше любую попытку списывания. Контрольная работа (о которой никто не знал, кстати) длилась чуть больше четверти часа, а Гарри уже исчерпал все свои знания, в которых был уверен, и теперь мучительно пытался угадать оставшиеся компоненты Зелья Забвения. Пергамент его выглядел довольно удручающе. Гарри тоскливо окидывал класс взглядом, гадая, как бы изловчиться и написать работу хотя бы на «тройку». Отрабатывать заваленную контрольную не хотелось совершенно: он и так лицезрел Снейпа гораздо чаще, чем могла выдержать его нервная система. Обращаться к Гермионе, сидящей впереди, было уже бесполезно: во-первых, Рон уже исчерпал лимит ее терпения своими вопросами, а во-вторых, их дорогая подруга пребывала в несколько нервном состоянии, потому что даже она не предвидела такой подлости и совершенно не повторяла пройденный уже довольно давно материал. Впрочем, это не мешало ей быстро-быстро выводить пером формулы зелий, микстур и мазей.  
Вздохнув, Гарри решил на всякий случай обратиться к Рону, хотя рассчитывать на его помощь было, по меньшей мере, наивно.  
\- Рон, ты не помнишь, что добавляется в Зелье Забвения в самом конце варки, после кожи мантикорры?  
\- Чего? – с отсутствующим видом повернулся к нему друг. Судя по всему, он уже смирился с неизбежной «парой» и теперь попросту спал с открытыми глазами: Зелья стояли сегодня первыми в расписании.  
\- Я говорю… А, ладно. Ничего, - прошептал Гарри, мысленно махнув рукой. Снейп неодобрительно глянул в его сторону, но находился он в этот момент на другом конце класса и, кажется, ничего не слышал.  
\- Базилик, - вдруг раздался из-за спины тихий голос.  
Гарри не поверил своим ушам. Не то чтобы он впервые слышал название этого растения. Более того, именно этот компонент он и не мог вспомнить, просто… Сразу за ним сидел Малфой. А подсказка от Малфоя – это… в общем, это невозможно.  
Поттер осторожно повернулся к нему: Драко сидел за партой один. Перед ним лежал исписанный аккуратным ровным почерком листок пергамента, а сам он в упор смотрел на Гарри.  
Подумав, что Поттер не расслышал, слизеринец скривился в усмешке:  
\- У тебя со слухом проблемы?  
\- Я понял, что ты сказал. Не понял – зачем, - нахмурившись, ответил Гарри.  
Драко слегка пожал плечами:  
\- Надоело смотреть, как ты вертишься.  
\- И только?  
\- И только. По-моему, достаточно.  
Гарри помолчал, а потом почти только одними губами прошептал:  
\- Спасибо.

За контрольную Гарри все равно получил «неудовлетворительно», но сознание того, что Драко сделал попытку ему помочь, почему-то заставляло глупо улыбаться и не думать ни о каких отработках. 

***  
\- Я же говорила, что надо было идти раньше! – огорченно воскликнула Гермиона, оглядывая почти полный читальный зал библиотеки. – Этих книг всего несколько экземпляров, и вряд ли мы дождемся хоть одной. Работу надо сдать завтра, а спохватились все только накануне! И что теперь делать?  
\- Может… пойдем отсюда? Раз уж подготовиться все равно не получится, - робко предложил Рон – и тут же пожалел о своей опрометчивости: Гермиона не была настроена на шутки. Сложив руки на груди, она нервно постукивала по полу носком туфли. Гарри молчал. Пусть ему не хотелось тратить время на это эссе по Трансфигурации, но он чувствовал себя немного виноватым: это только из-за него они протянули до самого вечера. Гермиона выглядела по-настоящему расстроенной, но что можно было сделать, Гарри не представлял.  
\- Не это ищете? – Поттер даже не заметил, когда рядом очутился Малфой. Он небрежно облокотился о стеллаж и листал тот самый вожделенный учебник.  
\- Может быть, а что? – резко спросила Гермиона, подозревая, что слизеринец не упустит случая посмеяться над ними. Хоть он и перестал цепляться к гриффиндорскому трио по поводу и без, избавляться от привычек было трудно.  
\- Как невежливо, Грейнджер… - удрученно покачал головой Драко.  
Гарри на всякий случай выступил вперед: не хватало еще устроить ссору в библиотеке:  
\- Малфой, тебе что-то надо?  
\- Книгу хотел предложить. Я уже закончил по ней готовиться, а вы, как я вижу, еще и не начинали, - сдержанно проговорил Драко, но на скулах выступил легкий румянец. Неужто хорьки умеют смущаться? – Ну, раз не надо, отдам ее Пэнси.  
\- С чего вдруг такая забота? – подозрительно спросил Рон, оглядывая Малфоя с ног до головы.  
\- Да или нет? – не обращая на него внимания, Драко смотрел только на Гарри – пристально, с непонятным напряжением, не вязавшимся с развязной позой.  
Поттер протянул руку, книга благополучно перекочевала к нему, а Малфоя через пару секунд поблизости уже не наблюдалось.  
\- И что это было? – оторопело спросила Гермиона.  
Гарри понятия не имел, что можно на это ответить. 

***  
Тренировка подходила к концу. Усталый, замерзший и на что-то злой, Гарри направил метлу к земле. По сторонам он уже не смотрел и, как выяснилось, очень даже зря. Свист рассекающего холодный воздух бладжера был замечен слишком поздно: Гарри только и успел резко наклониться назад. Мяч пролетел прямо перед ним, задев рукоять метлы и чувствительно чиркнув по пальцам. Поттера сильно тряхнуло, попытка удержать равновесие завершилась провалом, и он все-таки свалился с метлы, успев подумать мельком, что три метра – не такая уж большая высота. Однако для надежности он сгруппировался… и очень удивился, не почувствовав встречи с землей. Вместо этого его опять хорошенько встряхнуло, и падение почему-то мгновенно прекратилось. Открыв глаза и убрав руки от лица, Гарри увидел, что он завис в нескольких дюймах от поверхности поля.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, Поттер. Сегодня от бладжера увернуться не можешь, а дальше что? Вообще летать разучишься? – насмешливо поинтересовался Малфой, подходя ближе и продолжая удерживать Гарри в воздухе заклинанием левитации.  
\- На это можешь не рассчитывать, я не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия, - сдавленно пробормотал Гарри, дрыгая ногами в воздухе. – Может, опустишь меня на землю?  
\- Да пожалуйста, - хмыкнул слизеринец, резко направляя палочку вниз.  
Поттер плюхнулся на нежную, только-только пробивающуюся травку, при этом умудрившись неудачно опуститься на ногу.  
\- Можно было бы и поаккуратнее! – невольно воскликнул он, сморщившись.  
Драко, не веря своим ушам, рассмеялся:  
\- Ну, знаешь, я тебе не сестра милосердия! Если ты хотел навернуться с более значительной высоты, я могу это организовать, - и он даже сделал выученный еще на первом курсе жест «рассечь воздух и взмахнуть», доказывая серьезность намерений.  
\- Нет-нет, не надо! – ему только повторного полета не хватало. Опасаясь, как бы Малфой в самом деле не попробовал его левитировать, Гарри резво вскочил на ноги. И сильно пожалел о своей поспешности, потому что ногу он все-таки подвернул. Оступившись, гриффиндорец снова чуть не упал, но Драко вовремя ухватил его за запястье, удерживая:  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не умудрился себе ничего сломать, пролетев целых пять дюймов? – с натянутой усмешкой спросил он, а потом добавил уже серьезно: - Извини.  
Предотвратив процесс выпадения челюсти, Гарри посмотрел на него, всерьез опасаясь за душевное здоровье Малфоя. Потому что в здравом уме Драко никогда в жизни не стал бы просить у него прощения.  
\- Ничего, я сам виноват. Нечего было зевать, - разговаривая со слизеринцем спокойно, Гарри чувствовал себя более чем странно, хотя нельзя было сказать, что ему это не нравилось. – А вообще… спасибо. Как ты только умудрился успеть подхватить меня?  
\- Поблизости был, - коротко ответил Драко и пояснил, показывая на свою квиддичную форму: - У нас же сейчас тренировка. Я ждал, пока вы освободите поле.  
\- Шпионаж? – улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Очень надо! Как будто в вашей тактике может появиться что-то принципиально новое, - надменно ответил Малфой, при этом весело сверкнув глазами.  
Гарри на секунду замялся, но все-таки задал вопрос, споткнувшись на имени:  
\- Драко… это, конечно, очень мило с твоей стороны, но… Почему ты меня поймал? Раньше я такой заботы с твоей стороны не замечал.  
Малфой задумчиво крутил в руках волшебную палочку и покусывал нижнюю губу, как будто ответа он и сам не знал.  
\- Через две недели наш матч, - наконец произнес он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был в форме. Так ведь гораздо интереснее?  
\- Даже если бы я сломал себе половину костей, я успел бы вылечиться за это время, - резонно заметил Гарри.  
Нахмурившись, Драко скрестил руки на груди и словно через силу проговорил:  
\- Тогда считай это проблеском благородства. Представь себе, даже я знаю, что означает это слово.  
Не глядя на Гарри, он тут же направился к остальным игрокам своей команды, выходящим из раздевалки.  
Поттер чувствовал себя неуютно. Он видел, что очень сильно обидел Малфоя, хотя не совсем отчетливо понимал – чем. А самым неожиданным было то, что ему стало по-настоящему стыдно.  
Быстро отделавшись от наконец подлетевших к своему капитану товарищей, Гарри, прихрамывая, поплелся в раздевалку. 

_Из личного дневника._  
Этот идиот сегодня себе чуть шею не свернул! И напугал меня до полусмерти. А потом еще допытывался, почему я не доставил себе радости пронаблюдать его полет до конца. Как я мог объяснить ему это, когда я даже себе толком разъяснений дать не могу? 

 

3.  
Холодным, хмурым мартовским днем, около полудня, Гриффиндор и Слизерин столкнулись на поле для квиддича. И все было как обычно: переполненные шумные трибуны, голос Дина Томаса, мадам Хуч с неизменным пожеланием честной игры… Однако среди всего этого однообразия что-то было не так. И Гарри понял это, когда стоял посреди поля и протягивал руку капитану команды соперников для традиционного рукопожатия. В этом матче все было привычным и знакомым – кроме Малфоя. Он не пытался язвить, не давал своей команде последних наставлений царственным тоном, не горел желанием разозлить соперников и не оглядывал окружающих с усмешкой, означающей уверенность в собственных силах. Сегодня Драко был просто спокоен. Почему-то это показалось Гарри странным, чуть ли не противоестественным, и, обхватывая своей рукой узкую кисть слизеринца, он попытался поймать его взгляд, почти надеясь уловить в нем старую добрую саркастичность. Малфой скользнул глазами по его подбородку и отвернулся, как только им была предоставлена возможность присоединиться к своим командам. Размышляя, что бы это значило, Гарри взмыл в воздух, сделал круг над полем и принялся выискивать взглядом снитч, желая только одного: закончить игру как можно скорее. Он был капитаном команды, он был Ловцом (и превосходным Ловцом!), прирожденным игроком… но он устал от квиддича. Несколько месяцев назад он признался себе: эта игра ему опостылела, он больше не находит в ней ничего, что раньше приводило его в восторг, дарило счастье и свободу. Бешеная скорость больше не могла вытряхнуть из него ощущения разочарованности, трепещущий золотой шарик в руке перестал быть символом радости, соперничество не приносило удовольствия. Некогда любимый квиддич превратился в унылую рутину, а тренировки в любое время года и при любой погоде выматывали, злили и раздражали. К тому же, ему приходилось постоянно общаться с другими игроками, давать им какие-то советы, и сама эта необходимость частых контактов с кем-то помимо близких друзей утомляла Гарри, которому меньше всего хотелось быть в центре внимания, под прицелом десятка пар глаз. Он и сам не понимал, почему до сих пор не ушел из команды. Наверное, не хотел их разочаровывать, не хотел показаться эгоистом, который думает только о себе, наплевав на интересы всего факультета. Всем было ясно, как белый день, что без Поттера у Гриффиндора нет ни малейшего шанса победить слизеринцев. Как бы ни неприятно было им это признавать, но Малфой был хорошим Ловцом. Может быть, не таким хорошим, как Гарри, но уж точно не серой заурядностью. У него была своя действенная тактика, прекрасная техника полета, ловкость, маневренность и неслабые амбиции. В воздухе он был почти прекрасен – грациозный хищник, вышедший на охоту и намеревающийся любыми способами получить то, что принадлежит ему – крошечный крылатый шарик. Даже Гарри не мог отказать себе в удовольствии иногда понаблюдать за Малфоем, особенно если находился в этот момент не рядом с ним, над полем, а сидел на трибуне и в тайне ото всех (а возможно – и от себя тоже) болел за несносного слизеринца, потому что хотел снова сойтись с ним в поединке. И снова победить, разумеется. Это было единственным, что еще поддерживало в нем интерес к квиддичу как таковому. Но вот сегодня они встретились на матче… и что же? Поттер смотрел на своего извечного соперника и просто не узнавал его. Складывалось впечатление, что хищник сегодня отправился не на охоту, а на прогулку. Малфой, конечно, летал над полем и оглядывался по сторонам, делая вид, что выискивает в свинцовом небе снитч, но Поттера трудно было этим обмануть. Краем глаза наблюдая за Драко, Гарри с изумлением понимал, что тот вообще словно бы отсутствует на игре.  
И ему стало досадно. Вокруг носились загонщики, со свистом пролетали бладжеры, зрители неистовствовали на трибунах, свистом и криками поддерживая игроков, Дин гремел залихватскими комментариями… а он готов был лопнуть от досады на чертова Малфоя, который в данную минуту отнимал у него последнюю радость квиддича – радость борьбы с ним. Вокруг все мельтешило и шумело, Поттер сердито обыскивал небо глазами в поисках снитча, Малфой пялился вверх просто так, совершенно безучастный ко всему происходящему… Матч походил на пошлый, неумелый фарс. И так же пошло трибуны разразились аплодисментами, когда Гарри метнулся в сторону и через секунду поднял вверх руку с зажатым в ней снитчем. Вместо радости он испытывал только огромное облегчение и еще неуместную обиду. Не слушая криков болельщиков, он повернулся в сторону Малфоя, надеясь хоть теперь обратить на себя внимание. Ничуть не бывало. Поняв, что игра закончилась, Драко немедленно опустился на землю и, не удосужившись даже взглянуть на свою команду, пошел прочь с поля. Больше всего на свете Гарри хотелось сейчас пойди за ним, нагнать, встряхнуть как следует и узнать, что происходит. Но фарс надо было доиграть до конца – и он позволил утащить себя в противоположную сторону. 

***  
Победу, разумеется, надо было отметить. Непременно с размахом, соответствующим такому событию, как крах Слизерина. Непременно в «Трех метлах», с музыкой и сливочным пивом. Это было само собой разумеющимся, и с общими планами был не согласен только один человек – главный герой праздника. Гарри не видел необходимости притворяться, что ему хочется пойти в Хогсмид вместе со всеми, поэтому он сразу же мягко, но категорично объявил, что слишком устал, чтобы отправиться еще хоть в какое-то место, кроме спальни. Якобы он перед игрой нервничал и потому не выспался… Конечно же, ему не поверили, но настаивать не решились: Гарри в последнее время стал слишком непредсказуемым, запросто мог выйти из себя, хотя тут же успокаивался и извинялся за свою вспышку.  
Впрочем, пока все были в общей гостиной (в деревню волшебников решено было пойти чуть позже), Гарри там посидел, хотя бы таким образом создавая впечатление собственной причастности к всеобщему веселью. На самом деле, ему было скучно. Гораздо скучнее, чем на самой игре. И он действительно устал, но спать ему не хотелось совершенно. Скрестив на груди руки, он сидел в кресле и делал вид, что внимательно слушает впечатления Симуса, который как раз пытался изобразить один из сегодняшних удачных голов. Примостившийся на подлокотнике Рон вдруг задумчиво изрек, дотронувшись до плеча Гарри:  
\- А тебе не показалось, что Малфой сегодня был какой-то совсем уж странный? Чего он там вообще делал-то?  
У Гарри создалось неприятное ощущение, что его мысли только что прочитали и озвучили. Он как можно безразличнее пожал плечами. Несмотря на то, что он сам только об этом и думал, ему почему-то не хотелось обсуждать этот вопрос с кем-то еще, как будто… как будто это касалось только его и Малфоя. Только их двоих. Глупо, конечно: с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов можно было сказать, что загадочное поведение слизеринца никоим образом с Гарри Поттером связано не было. Если бы было, Гарри бы это почувствовал. Он всегда чувствовал, когда Малфой собирался устроить ему какую-нибудь пакость или просто был на него сильно зол. Это трудно было объяснить, но временами Поттеру казалось, что между ними существует какая-то невидимая связь… Казалось ему это ровно десять секунд, по истечении которых он обычно встряхивал головой и внушительно говорил самому себе, что он идиот. Однако, как бы там ни было, сегодня Гарри был уверен: Малфой даже внимания на него не обратил на поле. Не было ему дела и до собственной команды, и до судьи, и до зрителей, и до снитча тоже. Как будто бы он глухой ночью вылетел на пустое поле подышать свежим воздухом и подумать о чем-то своем. О чем-то тяжелом.  
\- Да, я тоже обратила внимание, - подала голос Джинни, вырывая Гарри из задумчивости. – Обычно он замечает снитч только немного позже Гарри, а сегодня мне показалось, что он и окончания игры-то не заметил. Не похоже на слизеринского хорька…  
\- По крайней мере, на этот раз странности его поведения мы не можем списать на очередную ловушку, - задумчиво покачала головой Гермиона. – Фактически сдавать нам матч у него точно резона не было. Как будто он нам сам вручил Кубок школы, да еще и ленточкой перевязал. Как думаешь, Гарри?  
Ну почему последнее слово всегда обязательно оставлять за ним? Ему нечего сказать. Ему не хочется говорить. И уж тем более – говорить о Малфое. Во всяком случае, с кем бы то ни было еще, кроме самого Малфоя. Сделав для себя этот неожиданный вывод, Гарри вздохнул и окинул взглядом друзей, с любопытством ожидающих его «вердикта».  
\- Думаю, он все-таки живой человек, какой бы скотиной мы его ни считали. И думаю, что у него мог появиться повод так себя вести. Причем, без всякой задней мысли, как это ни удивительно для нас. А вообще можно у него самого спросить.  
В гостиной повисла тишина. Кто-то, думая, что Гарри шутит, сделал попытку рассмеяться, однако его сосредоточенное лицо к смеху не располагало. Поняв, что все-таки перегнул палку, Поттер попытался сказать спокойнее:  
\- Наверное, у хорька какие-то проблемы, вот он и был рассеянный. Во всяком случае, нам же это оказалось только на руку, разве нет?  
Заметив, как напряжение уходит из глаз однокурсников, он счел, что свой долг капитана команды и «героя праздника» выполнил. Поднимаясь с кресла, Гарри потянулся и, искусственно зевнув, проговорил:  
\- Ладно, пойду отдохну. Еще раз поздравляю всех нас с победой!  
Под радостные восклицания он поднялся наверх и наконец-то оказался в долгожданной тишине. И первым делом сделал то, что пообещал себе не делать еще сидя в гостиной. Он достал Карту Мародеров.  
Заклинание. Подземелья. Слизерин. Точка, подписанная как «Драко Малфой», обнаружилась в комнате старосты (надо же, какая неожиданность!). Судя по всему, Драко лежал на кровати. Гарри покусал губы, несколько раз поправил очки, но Карта не могла предложить больше ничего. Живой картинки она не предоставляла, мыслей изображаемого человека не читала. Одним словом, бесполезная вещь. Попялившись на точку минут десять и поняв, что двигаться она не собирается, Поттер сложил пергамент и убрал на место. Он и сам не понимал, с какой стати вдруг ему стало интересно, где находится Малфой и (это было гораздо ближе к истине) что он делает. На душе было неспокойно. Воскресный день, в который они буквально завоевали Кубок школы, принес с собой одни разочарования. Гарри лег в постель и задернул полог, собираясь поразмышлять над сегодняшними событиями и своей реакцией на них, но как-то неожиданно для себя все-таки заснул.  
Ему снилось, что он неподвижно парит на метле посреди поля для квиддича. Перед ним так же неестественно застыл золотой шарик снитча, мелькая своими прозрачными крылышками. Гарри смотрит на него, и достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы схватить… но ему нужно не это. Он ждет, пока чертов мячик заметит парень метрах в двадцати от него. Кроме них двоих на поле нет никого. Трибуны пусты, и в тишине слышен только шум ветра. Гарри начинает злиться, что другой Ловец может быть таким невнимательным, и требовательно смотрит уже не на снитч, а на лицо своего соперника. И вдруг он понимает, что тот другой не может увидеть мячик. Его глаза закрыты. Он как будто спит прямо в воздухе. Гарри почему-то становится страшно, он хватает снитч, неаккуратно сминая его крылышки, быстро подлетает к другому Ловцу, вкладывает трепыхающееся золото в его безвольную ладонь. А когда он снова смотрит на бледное лицо, то вдруг понимает…

Гарри проснулся и резко сел в постели. Страх все еще сжимал сердце, заставляя его биться часто и неровно. Сон был странным. Не кладбище. Не Министерство. Ни одно из других мест, которые преследовали его в ночных кошмарах. И это почему-то пугало еще больше.  
Часы показывали без четверти шесть. Удивившись, что проспал так долго, Гарри прислушался: из-за двери спальни не доносилось ни звука, ребята наверняка уже давно ушли. Почувствовав почти болезненное желание еще раз заглянуть в Карту, Гарри мысленно выругался и взял с тумбочки книгу, которую не мог дочитать вот уже неделю. На протяжении следующих трех часов он тупо переворачивал одну страницу за другой, стараясь не думать о том, что почти не понимает, о чем там вообще идет речь. На ужин он не пошел и голода не ощущал.  
Где-то около девяти самообладание покинуло Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Отшвырнув надоевшую книгу, он еще раз внятно сказал самому себе, что делать этого не стоит. Понял, что получилось неубедительно. Махнул рукой и снова влез в сундук за Картой. Те же действия… В подземельях точки «Драко Малфой» не оказалось.  
Минут через пять поисков «пропажа» была найдена в крыле замка, в которое ученики заглядывали редко. Там даже кабинетов никаких не было, только подсобные помещения. Судя по желтоватому волшебному пергаменту, Драко был на верхнем этаже в самом конце коридора, который вообще непонятно зачем существовал в замке: на этом этаже помещений не было вовсе.  
Еще с четверть часа Гарри старательно делал вид, что ему все это неинтересно. Наконец, ему надоело издеваться над самим собой, и он решил «немного прогуляться» перед отбоем. Друзья еще не вернулись, приставать с расспросами было некому. Сначала он еще тешил себя мыслью, что идет просто так, куда глаза глядят, но потом вынужден был признаться, что у его прогулки есть точная цель. Вздохнув, он сдался и быстро зашагал по заранее выбранному маршруту.

4.  
Карта никогда не обманывала. И Драко действительно был там, в этом богом забытом коридоре, длинном и бесполезном, почему-то заканчивающемся не каменным тупиком, а высоким стрельчатым окном, выходящим на Запретный лес. Гарри ступал бесшумно, двигаясь чуть ли не на ощупь, но вскоре понял, что так осторожничать нет никакой необходимости: Малфой его все равно бы не заметил. Он сидел на подоконнике, подтянув колени близко к груди и обхватив их руками. Поза, которая не вязалась с ним больше, чем приветливая улыбка с мрачным лицом Снейпа. Поза откровенной беззащитности, страха, слабости и усталости. Всего, что Малфой не позволял себе демонстрировать на людях.  
На улице шел дождь. Мелко накрапывал, тихонько и деликатно постукивая по стеклу. Гарри встал рядом с Драко, совсем близко, и уже ждал, что парень наконец заметит его и как-то отреагирует. Но проходила секунду за секундой, а в тишине коридора по-прежнему было слышно только шуршание капель дождя. Гарри посмотрел в окно, на чернеющий смутный силуэт леса. Потом переместил взгляд на само стекло, в котором отражалось лицо Драко. Ему показалось красивым, что дождь, идущий снаружи, создает впечатление, что это не капельки воды ползут по стеклянной глади, а слезы – по щеке Малфоя. Через несколько мгновений он понял, что это не игра его воображения. Удивленный таким открытием, он недоверчиво пробормотал:  
\- Малфой… Ты плачешь?  
\- Нет, - отрешенно отозвался юноша, не удивляясь ни самому факту присутствия Поттера, ни его вопросу, как будто только того и ждал, хотя отвечать не хотелось до отвращения.  
Гарри переместился немного в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Он поднял руку и кончиками пальцев провел по гладкой прохладной щеке слизеринца. Щека была влажной.  
\- А это тогда что? – с легкой укоризной спросил он, как будто поймал лучшего друга на незначительной, необязательной лжи.  
\- Не знаю, - прошелестело в ответ. Наверное, Драко хотел для достоверности пожать плечами, но у него просто не хватило на это сил.  
\- Ты ведь не из-за матча так расстроился? – осторожно начал Гарри, просто для того чтобы подступиться к нему.  
\- Не из-за матча, - равнодушно подтвердил Драко, так и продолжая блуждать взглядом в чаще Запретного леса.  
\- У тебя что-то случилось? – спросил Поттер напрямик, не слишком надеясь на открытость Малфоя и его готовность поделиться проблемами с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Особенно если проблемы касались (и этот вариант глупо было бы исключать) Темного Лорда.  
\- Ты ведь думаешь, что я не отвечу тебе, да? – с глухой тоской в голосе откликнулся Драко, закрывая глаза.  
\- А что, я в этом не прав?  
\- Прав… наверное. Ты же мне тогда не стал ничего объяснять… вот и я не должен. Все-таки мы враги. Ты об этом хоть помнишь, Поттер?  
В этот момент Гарри наклонился к нему чуть ближе и заметил, как из-под шелковистых светлых ресниц выкатилась большая слеза и проделала путь по влажной дорожке, резко выделяющейся на матовой коже в свете луны. В этом было столько внутреннего концентрированного страдания, что у него сжалось сердце. Подумав, что он ничего не добьется и зря он вообще сюда притащился, Гарри собрался уходить, пробормотав:  
\- Помню. Приходится.  
Вздохнув, он уже сделал было шаг в сторону, когда Драко произнес ровно:  
\- У меня отец умер.  
Ноги так и приросли к полу. Гарри впился взглядом в фарфорово-бледное лицо Малфоя, понимая, чего ему стоило сказать эту фразу. Ранее спокойно прикрытые глаза крепко зажмурились, между бровей залегла глубокая складка, сжатые в нитку губы дрожали. В конце концов, Драко не выдержал и уткнулся лицом в колени, сжимаясь в напряженный комок, пряча вытекающую из него, как кровь из раны, реку боли. Уходить куда бы то ни было Гарри передумал. Подоконник был очень широким, а сам Малфой оказался неожиданно маленьким, как будто теряющимся в каменной нише, и Поттер несмело опустился рядом с ним, не решаясь прикоснуться. Смысл сказанного не желал укладываться в голове одним четким, завершенным фактом: он расслаивался, распадался на куски, которые крутились в бешеном калейдоскопе, складываясь то в одну, то в другую картину. Аристократ, чистокровный маг Люциус Малфой был мертв. Один из приспешников Темного Лорда, Пожиратель Смерти исчез с лица земли. У его однокурсника умер отец. Перебрав в сознании все эти фразы, говорящие об одном и том же, Гарри понял, что для него сейчас имеет значение только последний факт. И пусть Волдеморт катится ко всем чертям вместе с древними фамилиями, магией и чистейшей кровью волшебников - не это теперь было главным. Светловолосый юноша сидел в каменных внутренностях Хогвартса и в одиночестве перетирал в себе эту страшную мысль. Гарри накрыл ладонью руку Малфоя, лежащую на острых коленках, и слегка сжал ее. Душным туманом над ним висела необходимость что-то сказать, но как же хорошо, как же отвратительно хорошо он знал, что слова не значат ровным счетом ничего, когда внутри разрастается зияющая пустота. И слова, эти пустые звуки, которыми люди нелепо пытаются заткнуть брешь, ссыпаются в черный колодец потери, непонятые и неуслышанные.  
А глупее, безобразнее всего кажется эта избитая фраза: «Мне жаль». Как роспись в бессилии. Как последний вердикт, удушающий бьющуюся в судорогах надежду. Милосердно и невообразимо, невозможно жестоко. Люди говорят это, когда они должны что-то сказать, а слов – нет. Это как страшная закономерность, банальность, возведенная в абсолют. И, кажется, это единственное, что способно хотя бы на время залепить пробоину в душе, как недолговечная пробка. Но вместе с тем человеку перекрывается дыхание, и он понимает, что бежать больше некуда. Либо задохнуться, либо выжить. Гарри не хотел говорить этих слов. Он их ненавидел, и ненавидел уже давно, страстно, ибо слышал их чересчур часто. Он спросил:  
\- Когда ты узнал? – и не ждал скорого ответа, если вообще ждал его. Но Драко ответил почти сразу – не меняя позы, с искусственными ледяными нотами в голосе:  
\- Сегодня утром.  
Поттер вспомнил, каким был Малфой во время игры. Вспомнил блуждающий по небу взгляд. Внутри похолодело, и он прошептал со смесью досады, жалости, потрясения и чего-то еще, едва уловимого в коротком вопросе:  
\- Зачем же ты играл, глупый?  
\- Я думал… думал… это что-то изменит. Время пройдет – и все исчезнет. В детстве это иногда срабатывало. А сейчас – нет. Но у меня не было других вариантов. И я вышел на поле, - монотонно говорил Драко будто самому себе. - Я смотрел на трибуны, и мне вспомнился второй курс. Наша первая игра. Отец тогда сидел там и смотрел на меня, а я не смог победить. Я и сегодня надеялся увидеть его среди зрителей, хотя знал, что снова его опозорю. А когда ты поймал снитч, я вдруг понял, что больше уже не смогу ему ничего доказать. Никогда.  
У него сорвался голос, и он задышал часто-часто, как будто у него никак не получалось наполнить легкие воздухом – до отказа, до ощущения надутого воздушного шарика в груди. Гарри смотрел на него и знал, что на это нечем ответить. Переубеждения, заверения в том, что «все будет хорошо» - бессмысленны. Только согласиться: ты прав, никогда. Больше никогда. Но на это жестокости у него не хватило. Он всего лишь придвинулся вплотную, совсем близко, и бережно, хоть и немного неуклюже, приобнял Малфоя за плечи. Он опасался, что слизеринец сейчас взорвется гневом, злостью и раздражением; что его мука вырвется наружу и обрушится на того, кто смеет быть рядом. Он хорошо помнил собственную реакцию на смерть, это болезненное стремление к разрушению как единственно возможному отражению ломающегося внутри него мира. Но Драко безучастно молчал, и Гарри смелее притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая. Чувствуя, как худое тело изредка вздрагивает, он отстраненно размышлял о том, почему в минуты скорби людям так мало нужны правильные мертвые слова и так сильно – просто искренние прикосновения кого-то всего-навсего живого. Ответ лежал в самом вопросе, и Поттер вспомнил, как он сидел где-то в подземельях и оплакивал самого себя, а потом появился Малфой – и боль отступила, спугнутая его руками, его теплом. Но та боль была привычной, она была годовалым ребенком, которого вынашивал Гарри, и она смирилась с такой бесцеремонностью. А боль Драко была неуправляемым, капризным младенцем, требующим ежесекундного внимания, и Гарри стало страшно, что он не сможет даже показаться из-за этого маленького чудовища Малфою, не сможет дозваться его.  
Движимый этим страхом, Гарри убрал со лба Драко чуть влажную прядь волос, жестом прося взглянуть на него. Юноша поднял на него взгляд покрасневших, воспаленных глаз, опасливо отстраняясь от своего убежища. На нижней губе блестела капля крови: он прокусил ее, сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать по-детски – в голос. В упор глядя на Поттера, Драко проговорил:  
\- Это он убил моего отца.  
И тут же на лице его отразилось глубокое разочарование человека, который решился на что-то столь трудное для него, столь важное, а оказалось – напрасно. Он не получил того, чего жаждал. Не получил вообще ничего. Не переставая, из темно-серых глаз струились слезы двумя ручейками. Все лицо его было мокрым, и Гарри подался вперед, скользя по его коже пальцами. Еще ближе – и он узнал, что слезы Драко Малфоя, как и слезы всех других людей, были горько-солеными. Горько-солеными потому были щеки, и веки, и скулы Драко Малфоя. И губы его тоже были вкуса соли с отзвуком крови. Гарри не понимал, как так получилось, что он целует эти мягкие соленые губы, но знал зато, что этот горький привкус – лишний, что ему не место на нежной плоти. И он целовал, целовал чистейшее наслаждение, выпивая дыхание вместе с невнятными всхлипами. Когда он понял, что делает, то в ужасе отпрянул и взглянул на Драко. Тот выглядел спокойным, но Поттеру показалось, что это обманчивое спокойствие готовой разразиться грозы. Мысли о том, какая он скотина, мелькали в захмелевшей голове, пока Гарри ждал, что сейчас ему разобьют физиономию. Но он не был готов к тому, что Драко, наконец-то свободно вздохнув, протянет руки и обнимет его, опуская голову на плечо Гарри. Отказываясь от попыток рационального объяснения того, что происходит, Поттер прижался к нему, слыша чужое бешеное сердцебиение. Он снова слышал всхлипы, гораздо чаще, чем раньше. Он чувствовал, как умирает последняя надежда мальчика Драко, который все еще отчаянно верил в чудеса.  
И он все-таки сказал это. Пересилив свою ненависть, нанес этот удар невероятно хрупкому созданию, которое держал в своих руках. Крепко зажмурившись, уткнувшись носом в мягкие светлые волосы, он прошептал:  
\- Мне жаль, Драко. Мне правда чертовски жаль. 

5.  
На следующее утро Гарри видел Малфоя за завтраком. Староста Слизерина, весь в черном, бледный, с огромными фиолетовыми кругами под глазами, спокойно восседал за столом. Кажется, он еще никогда не выглядел так плохо и вместе с тем – так неприступно, недосягаемо. На Поттера он не взглянул ни разу, хотя сидел почти прямо напротив него. На всех остальных учеников он тоже не смотрел.  
Во время обеда и ужина Драко не появился в Большом зале, и только один Гарри знал наверняка, что его вообще нет в Хогвартсе: Драко сейчас должен был находиться в Малфой-Мэнор, на похоронах отца. Вокруг себя Поттер слышал недоумевающие вопросы и предположения относительно исчезновения слизеринца. Всем было любопытно, и от этого любопытства Гарри тошнило.  
На следующий день Драко так и не вернулся. Поттер предполагал, что так оно и будет, что Малфой должен будет позаботиться о матери, что у него найдутся еще какие-нибудь дела дома, но все равно постоянно искал его взглядом. В то же время у него было не меньше двух дней на то, чтобы подумать. Подумать о том, что произошло и главное – почему это произошло. Как и осенью, его относительно статичный мирок, куполом возведенный вокруг Золотого Мальчика, содрогнулся. В безмятежное царство ожидания того, что скоро все станет хуже, чем есть сейчас, ворвался светловолосый чужестранец, который своим горем отвесил правителю этого царства тяжелую оплеуху. После вечера, проведенного рядом с Малфоем, Гарри чувствовал нечто сродни похмелью. Тяжелое, неприятное, но отрезвляющее чувство. Он вдруг понял, что уже долгое время не испытывал никаких сильных эмоций. Мелкие неприятности не приносили серьезного огорчения, удачи не вызывали настоящей радости. Одни только тени чувств, слабые отголоски, которые он пытался ощущать скорее по памяти. Все меркло на фоне постоянной, привычной тоски. Она стала настолько обыденной, что почти перестала восприниматься в связи с отдельными событиями – вспоминать и переживать их заново раз за разом было уже нестерпимо, мозг отказывался заниматься самобичеванием, память пыталась исторгнуть из себя все тревожное и неприятное. Тоска была его основным состоянием, из которого не получалось вырваться. Он чувствовал ее, когда учился, общался с друзьями, играл в квиддич, гулял по Хогсмиду. Ее нельзя было заметить извне, но она сжирала Гарри методично и спокойно, зная, что жертва никуда не денется. И она была права.  
А вчера ей, как надоедливой шавке, которой наконец дали хорошего пинка, пришлось скрыться. Заскулив, она выпустила из зубов свой лакомый кусок и отбежала прочь, недоумевая, зло сверкая глазенками. И Гарри почувствовал свободу. Сидя рядом с Драко, видя его горе, страдая вместе с ним, он испытывал эмоции настоящие, живые, пульсирующие. Неважно, что они причиняли боль – эту боль можно было терпеть, она была признаком того, что Гарри еще жив. И, как ни парадоксально или даже ужасно это звучит, он почувствовал себя почти счастливым, вмещая в себя столько разных и искренних эмоций, от которых хотелось плакать. И был один момент, когда не только омерзительная тоска – весь мир перестал существовать, погруженный в ослепительную пурпурную вспышку. У этого момента был привкус слез и крови, привкус вздрагивающих мягких, податливых губ. Гарри мог бы сказать себе, что он просто поддался порыву жалости, что ничего не соображал, что это вышло случайно, но в таком случае он бы себе беззастенчиво соврал. Он целовал Малфоя, потому что хотел этого. Гарри сидел рядом с Драко на подоконнике, задавал ему вопросы, слушал его сбивчивые объяснения, видел его слезы и хотел поцеловать его. Хотел его. Это было бессознательно и едва ли исключительно на уровне физического влечения. Нет, ему нужна была близость, но близость не столько телесная, сколько более глубокая, более настоящая. Не зная, как добиться исполнения этого странного желания, Гарри посмел попробовать печальное лицо на вкус – и неожиданно получил все сразу. В тот момент из его головы исчезли все мысли, но не потому, что их вышибла оттуда безрассудная страсть. Это было как возвращение к самому себе, а этот вкус на губах – как вкус его самого. Он был близок не только с Драко, но и с настоящим собой. Это общее единство было настолько восхитительным, настолько полным и безупречным, что больше не нужны были никакие мысли. Пусть это длилось столь недолго, пусть было немного нечестно и несправедливо в тот момент, но Гарри не жалел.

В тот вечер они больше не сказали друг другу ни слова. Гарри даже приблизительно не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Драко затих в его руках. К тому моменту все тело уже затекло, он начал замерзать, но все это не имело ни малейшего значения по сравнению с постепенно выравнивающимся дыханием бывшего врага. «Бывшего» - потому что Гарри знал, что теперь точно не сможет относиться к Драко как к своему настоящему врагу. И это было ясно для него безотносительно того, что ожидало их обоих в будущем. Даже если им предстоит встретиться на поле битвы, даже если Малфой все-таки станет слугой убийцы своего отца и сам превратится в убийцу… Ненависти не будет. От осознания этого стало почему-то легко. Он словно загодя избавился от необходимости марать свою измученную душу еще одним черным чувством.  
В то время как Поттер краем сознания улавливал эти неясные пока мысли, Драко начал приходить в себя. Он мягко отстранился от Гарри, двумя руками вытер лицо, попытался пригладить растрепанные волосы, а потом спрыгнул с подоконника, едва не упав. Его слегка пошатывало, и Гарри только усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте и не броситься помогать ему. Малфой бы ему не позволил. Это было бы уже другим по сравнению с их недавней близостью, это было бы унижением. Не поднимая головы, не глядя по сторонам, Драко медленно побрел прочь. Поттер сцепил руки в замок, удерживая себя на месте, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось дойти до подземелий вместе с ним. Хотя бы просто идти поблизости. Когда стройный силуэт почти растворился в масляном сумраке коридора, Драко все-таки обернулся на секунду, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. И этого короткого контакта оказалось достаточно, чтобы выразить всю благодарность, которую Малфой испытывал сейчас.  
Он ушел, а Гарри так и сидел в каменной нише окна. Опустошенный и бесконечно спокойный, он слушал шепот дождя, барабанящего в окно.

Когда Драко вернулся в школу, все пошло по накатанной дорожке. То есть, не изменилось абсолютно ничего: ни поведение слизеринца, ни их взаимоотношения, если можно было назвать этим словом то, что с ними происходило. Странным казалось, что о смерти Люциуса никто даже не слышал, хотя такая информация просто не могла не просочиться в прессу: все-таки, Малфой был достаточно известным и влиятельным человеком, его кончина не могла остаться незамеченной, так или иначе. Гарри предполагал, что молчание газет было куплено за деньги самого Люциуса – как своеобразный прощальный подарок его самому себе. Скорее всего, Нарцисса сделала все возможное, чтобы имя ее мужа не трепали на страницах желтой прессы. Именно поэтому о смерти Люциуса знало только несколько человек, которые, как нетрудно было догадаться, не собирались распространяться на этот счет.  
Драко, хотя и стал еще более замкнутым и надменно-отстраненным, ничем не выдавал того внутреннего надлома, что читался в его глазах всего несколько дней назад. Украдкой наблюдая за ним, Гарри только поражался такой выдержке. Ему хотелось увидеться с Драко наедине, но после некоторых колебаний он решил, что давить на Малфоя – одна из самых плохих идей, какие только приходили ему в голову. В конечном счете, Гарри решил немного подождать.

 _Из личного дневника._  
Волдеморт убил моего отца. И я скорее умру, чем стану служить ему. Мерзкая красноглазая безносая тварь с манией величия.  
Я думал, что у меня начались галлюцинации, когда Гарри пришел ко мне в тот вечер. Я так сильно этого хотел, что не удивился бы начавшемуся бреду. Но он в самом деле пришел. И он целовал меня – настоящего меня. Пожалел… Солнечный мальчик… Я, наверное, тоже пожалел бы такое убожество. Но в ту секунду я был благодарен даже за эту жалость.

6.  
В один из будних вечеров, не слишком отличающихся от всех прочих, гриффиндорцы сидели в общей гостиной и делали домашние задания. Вернее, Гермиона делала домашние задания, а Гарри с Роном делали вид, что заняты тем же. Уизли вот уже с полчаса страдал над контрольной по Зельям, продвигаясь в этом занятии со скоростью дряхлой улитки. Поттер развлекался рассматриванием рисунков несуразных волшебных тварей в книге по Уходу. Время от времени парни пытались поболтать, но бдительная подруга пресекала лишние разговоры на корню, мотивируя это просто:  
\- Гарри, Рон, ну сколько можно! Доделайте работу, а потом говорите, сколько угодно. К тому же, вы меня отвлекаете.  
Девушка, разумеется, уже сделала обязательную часть работы и теперь готовила доклад по Трансфигурации, какой-то сложный раздел о превращении людей в локализованные природные явления. Гарри поражался, как она все это успевает. А ведь пора бы уже привыкнуть, за шесть-то лет. Гермиона была совершенно уникальным человеком… но временами уникальность эта проявлялась в ее потрясающей занудности.  
\- А кстати, - зевнув, в который раз оторвал от многострадальной контрольной взгляд Рон, - вы слышали, что Министерство собирается прислать в Хогвартс какую-то комиссию, чтобы проконтролировать, каких животных содержит Хагрид? Мол, после истории с Клювокрылом Хагрид снова мог допустить занятия с «опасными существами».  
\- Ты называешь это «кстати»? – пробормотала Гермиона, сосредоточенно листая страницы какого-то необъятного фолианта. – Еще бы сказал «кстати, столица Италии - Рим».  
Она не любила, когда ей так настойчиво мешали заниматься, и продолжать было себе дороже, но Рона так просто с толку не собьешь.  
\- Очень даже и кстати. Я просто посмотрел на учебник по Уходу у Гарри – вот и все. Ассоциативные связи! – с видом знатока психологии провозгласил Уизли.  
Гермиона вздохнула. Ее все равно уже сбили с мысли, поэтому она подняла голову, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос:  
\- Ну хорошо, допустим. Нет, я ничего не слышала о комиссии, это во-первых. А во-вторых, что они могут найти, даже если явятся сюда? Хагрид бы не стал подводить директора и держать у себя опасных животных.  
Гарри припомнил милых зверюшек лесника и мысленно не согласился со столь категоричным утверждением Гермионы.  
\- С чего ты взял, что вообще кто-то приедет, Рон? – спросил он, закрывая книгу.  
\- Говорят, - неопределенно пожал плечами Уизли. – Вроде бы, несколько дней назад решение приняли. Значит, где-то через неделю явятся. Не удивлюсь, если в этом поучаствовал Малфой, как в тот раз, когда Клювика чуть не казнили.  
Услышав это имя, Гарри напрягся. Несколько дней назад Люциус уже не мог участвовать в чем бы то ни было.  
\- Это не он, Рон, - негромко сказал Гарри. Он не знал, почему ему хочется оправдать отца Драко. Ничего хорошего ни один из них от этого человека не видел. Тем не менее, это была правда: на этот раз Люциус был ни при чем.  
\- Почему нет? Сынок постоянно жалуется ему, он всегда был трусом, даже в лес ходить боится, а папочка и рад доставить неприятности Хагриду.  
\- Не знаю… - задумалась Гермиона и даже отложила в сторону перо. – Стал бы Люциус заниматься такими мелочами. Тогда, на третьем курсе, конечно: Драко пострадал, он просто не мог не придраться к Хагриду, но теперь, да еще по прошествии трех лет… Сомнительно. Хотя кто знает. Вряд ли нам кто-то об этом расскажет.  
\- Это не Люциус, - настойчиво проговорил Гарри, почему-то чувствуя, как внутри ворочается тяжелое чувство, похожее на раздражение. – Это не мог быть он.  
Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него, отмечая, что он покраснел. Она прищурилась:  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, Гарри? Ты как будто лично с ним разговаривал и знаешь, чем он занимается в Министерстве.  
\- Я не знаю, просто мне так кажется, - пошел на попятную Поттер, поняв, что сказал лишнее.  
\- Что-то ты не договариваешь, - присоединился к подруге Рон. – А ну признавайся: ты знаешь что-то интересное.  
«Да уж, интереснее некуда», - подумал Гарри, злясь на самого себя.  
\- Ничего я не знаю.  
\- Гарри! – Гермиона захлопнула свой учебник и скрестила руки на груди. Она была готова к бою, а значит, отступление бессмысленно. Гарри вздохнул и подумал, что, будь он домовиком, ему сейчас следовало бы хорошенько приложиться головой о ближайший твердый предмет.  
\- Хорошо. Я скажу, но… пообещайте, что вы будете молчать.  
\- Обещаем! – с улыбкой выпалил за двоих Рон, почувствовав азарт тайны.  
И это смешанное с любопытством веселье тоже было неприятно и осело глубоко внутри мутным осадком.  
\- Люциус умер чуть больше недели назад, - тихо сказал Гарри.  
Улыбаться Рон перестал. Гермиона непонимающе нахмурилась:  
\- Подожди… то есть как? Если бы он умер, об этом бы уже давно все знали. Но ведь не было даже никаких упоминаний в Пророке! Как ты узнал?  
\- Случайно, - уклончиво ответил Гарри. – Я не знаю, почему это пока остается в тайне, но не думаю, что мы должны об этом трепаться на каждом углу.  
\- Как-то это странно, - покачала головой Грейнджер.  
Что-то припомнив, Рон хлопнул себя по лбу:  
\- Ну конечно! Малфоя недавно не было в школе пару дней. Все еще тогда удивлялись, куда это он подевался. Наверняка это связано с его отцом.  
\- Может быть, - хмуро пробормотал Гарри. Весь этот разговор был ему в тягость. Он уже чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что проболтался, и хотел как можно быстрей свернуть тему. – Я хотел сказать, что он не имеет к этой дурацкой комиссии никакого отношения, только и всего.  
\- Да, с такими обстоятельствами… И все-таки, как ты узнал, Гарри? – уцепилась за мысль Гермиона.  
\- Это неважно, Герм! Узнал и узнал! – не сдержавшись, повысил голос Поттер.  
\- Слушайте, а помните, хорек был каким-то странным во время матча? – снова посетило озарение Рона. – Может, это тогда и случилось? Неудивительно, что у него такая рожа скорбная была.  
Гарри дернулся, до боли в пальцах вцепившись в учебник. Ему отчетливо вспомнилось белое, похожее на застывшую маску лицо Драко. Его сжатые в тонкую линию губы и слеза, сползающая по щеке.  
\- Дочитаю в спальне, - не своим голосом сказал Гарри и на негнущихся ногах быстро пошел к лестнице. Неважно было, что в этот момент подумают Рон и Гермиона.  
Ему было достаточно знать, что он сам о себе думает.

 

***  
Обед подходил к концу, большинство учеников торопливо допивало сок и дожевывало пончики, чтобы не опоздать на следующий урок. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона могли не торопиться: занятий у них сегодня больше не было, весь остаток дня они собирались посвятить таинствам Трансфигурации, Зелий и Заклинаний. У шестого курса Слизерина занятия тоже уже закончились. Неудивительно, что представители двух враждующих факультетов опять умудрились столкнуться даже тогда, когда Большой зал почти опустел. Гриффиндорское трио направлялось к выходу, Рон увлеченно рассказывал о новейшей модели метлы, виденной им недавно, и в процессе повествования активно жестикулировал. К сожалению, именно в этот момент мимо проходил Малфой, на ходу пытавшийся запихнуть в свою сумку два довольно увесистых учебника. В результате талмуды оказались на полу, а Малфой потирал ушибленное плечо. Раздраженно вздохнув, он наклонился за учебниками, одновременно выговаривая:  
\- Уизли, вместо того, чтобы разглагольствовать о том, что никогда не сможешь себе позволить, лучше бы позаботился о своих манерах. Впрочем, о чем это я? Их же, кажется, у тебя вообще нет? – подняв книги и оправив мантию, Драко собрался идти дальше, не задерживаясь, однако Рон был в боевом настроении. Нахмурившись, он встал на пути слизеринца и зло прошипел:  
\- Что ты сказал, хорек?  
Малфой спокойно оглядел его с ног до головы, как какую-нибудь букашку, и пожал плечами:  
\- Если у тебя и со слухом проблемы, то я тебе больше помочь ничем не могу, увы.  
\- Со слухом у меня все в порядке, - побагровел Рон, силясь придумать какое-нибудь меткое, обидное высказывание. – Просто мне поверить трудно, что можно быть до такой степени наглой сволочью!  
Драко одарил его холодной усмешкой. Гарри напряженно ждал следующего выпада слизеринца, но пока что не вмешивался. Они с Гермионой стояли позади Рона, и каждый молча осуждал (по своим причинам, разумеется) вспыльчивость друга.  
Наконец Малфой снисходительно проговорил:  
\- Извини, Уизли, но я не собираюсь тратить время на всяких нищебродов вроде тебя. Если тебе так хочется нарваться на склоку, поищи себе ровню. И, кстати, отойди с дороги, я не хочу пачкать о тебя свою мантию.  
В этот момент Гарри решил, что пора с этим заканчивать, и сделал шаг к Рону, как вдруг тот, трясясь от бешенства и сжимая руки в кулаки, ядовито выпалил:  
\- Убегаешь? Что-то ты стал слишком трусливым, Малфой, гораздо больше, чем раньше! Или это потому, что твой папочка больше не сможет тебя защитить?  
Гарри окаменел, чувствуя, как сердце пропустило удар. Гермиона сзади него тихонько охнула, а Малфой… Его лицо за какие-то секунды стало настолько бескровным, что на нем отчетливо выделялись только огромные серые глаза. И эти глаза он перевел на Поттера – не веря и понимая одновременно. А потом взглянул на уже немного успокоившегося Рона, который осознал, что он брякнул. Неестественно выпрямившись, Драко сказал спокойно, без единой эмоции:  
\- Еще раз откроешь свою грязную пасть – пожалеешь, что родился на свет.  
Потом оттолкнул с дороги остолбеневшего Уизли и быстро зашагал к выходу.  
Повернувшись к тронувшей его за локоть хмурой Гермионе, Рон выдохнул, пробормотав:  
\- Вот черт… Я просто…  
Договорить он не успел, наткнувшись взглядом на Гарри. Не будь он уверен в том, что перед ним стоит его лучший друг, он бы испугался, что его сейчас будут бить. Впрочем, он все равно испугался, потому что никогда не видел, чтобы от Гарри исходила такая мощная волна ледяной ярости. Когда Поттер сделал к нему шаг, Рон невольно отступил, чувствуя себя виноватым гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы.  
\- Что ты наделал? – выдавил из себя Гарри, тяжело дыша. – Рон, ты что наделал?! Зачем ты это сказал?!  
\- Гарри… я не хотел… но он меня достал, ты же видел. Он… Я не знаю, как так получилось, и…  
Дослушивать его лепет Гарри не стал. Он вдруг сорвался с места и побежал вслед за Малфоем, не слушая доносящегося сзади:  
\- Гарри! Куда ты? Гарри!..  
Он должен был объясниться с ним. Должен… Эта мысль колотилась в голове, пока он бежал по коридору, стараясь никого не сбить с ног. Скорее всего, Малфой собирался в библиотеку, чтобы сдать книги (гриффиндорцы такими тоже пользовались, и Гарри знал, что для занятий они больше не нужны), а значит, нужно свернуть вот в этот почти пустой коридор – самый короткий путь во владения мадам Пинс. Скоро должен был начаться следующий урок, и учеников вокруг становилось все меньше. Наконец Гарри увидел впереди того, кого искал.  
\- Малфой! – громко позвал он, стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. – Малфой, постой! Да подожди же ты… Драко!  
Слизеринец не обращал внимания и продолжал быстро шагать вперед. Гарри пришлось снова перейти на бег, чтобы догнать его. Оказавшись рядом с Драко, он положил руку ему на плечо, вынуждая остановиться.  
\- Малфой…  
Однако он не рассчитывал на то, что слизеринец, разворачиваясь, резко выбросит вперед кулак, который со всей силы обрушится на его челюсть.  
Глядя на Гарри, сидящего на полу и вытирающего кровь с разбитых губ, он зло, хрипло выплюнул:  
\- Урод.  
Не пытаясь подняться, Поттер покачал головой и тихо попросил:  
\- Прости.  
Малфой дождался, пока мимо них прошмыгнут две второкурсницы-рэйвенкловки, изумленно таращащиеся на такую странную картину и уже предвкушающие, как будут рассказывать о масштабной драке, свидетелями которой они стали. Как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Драко немного наклонился и внятно проговорил:  
\- Больше не приближайся ко мне, Поттер.  
Гарри сплюнул на пол сгусток крови, сочащейся из ранки на губе, оперся локтями о колени и упрямо повторил:  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Это, наверное, было очень весело, да? Рассказывать им? Долго вы смеялись? А остальные к вам присоединились? – спрашивал он с дикой кривой усмешкой, почти наслаждаясь той болью, что испытывал сейчас.  
\- Никто ни над чем не смеялся. Я бы им не позволил, - сказал Гарри, глядя на него с пола. – Они даже ничего не знают, никаких подробностей. Я сказал только, что… Люциус мертв, - мучительно выдавил он из себя. – И больше ничего. Больше ничего! - повторил он, повысив голос. Господи, ему так важно было, чтобы Драко поверил ему сейчас…  
\- Врешь, - припечатал Малфой, вдруг становясь совершенно безучастным, и эта его безучастность напугала Гарри больше, чем вспышка злости. – Зачем ты тогда вообще что-то рассказывал? Язык чесался поболтать?  
\- Я не собирался никому ничего говорить, но так вышло… Об этом знают только Рон и Гермиона, я просил их молчать.  
\- Да, и твой нищий дружок прекрасно выполняет твою просьбу, - невыразительно хмыкнул слизеринец.  
\- Не говори так о Роне, - почти машинально откликнулся Гарри и тут же понял, что Малфой в чем-то прав. Рон не должен был использовать доверенную ему тайну для нападок на того, кто имел к этой тайне самое непосредственное отношение. Честно говоря, Рон сегодня сам нарвался на грубость. Поттер решил оставить эту тему и спросил: - Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас непросто, но… почему ты так упорно, так тщательно скрываешь то, что произошло? Ведь скоро всё равно все узнают. Ты не сможешь бесконечно это скрывать.  
\- А мне и не нужна бесконечность, Поттер. Но я имею право хотя бы на отсрочку. Это для тебя все так легко и просто, но не для меня. Надо было быть полным придурком, чтобы поверить, будто ты сможешь держать язык за зубами.  
\- Прости, Драко, - в который раз проговорил Гарри. Он бы хотел добавить еще что-нибудь, но в голове было пусто.  
\- Чтобы тебе не утруждать себя пересказыванием новости каждому встречному, можешь поступить проще, - не обращая внимания, вдруг предложил Малфой. – Развесь по всей школе объявления о том, что скоро состоится торжественный банкет в честь смерти Люциуса Малфоя. Уверяю тебя, успех будет обеспечен.  
Он отошел на два шага, прижал к груди учебники, которые до сих пор были у него в руках, и тихо, устало закончил:  
\- А ко мне больше не подходи. Никогда.  
И ушел.  
Гарри сидел на полу посреди пустого коридора и сжимал руками враз отяжелевшую голову. В этот момент он жалел, что снова может испытывать настоящие эмоции. Он уже забыл, как больно это бывает.

 _Из личного дневника._  
Так странно – чувствовать, что тебя предали, и знать, что это слово здесь неуместно. Друг может предать, а враг? Для тебя я навсегда буду врагом, разве не так? «Из золота мечта опасна»… я ведь давно уже понял это, и все равно – замечтался. Сам виноват. Но, господи, как же это тяжело.  
Я разбил ему лицо…

7.  
Возвращаться в башню желания не было. Равно как и идти в библиотеку, куда они собирались отправиться втроем, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашней контрольной по Трансфигурации. Наплевав на грозящую «пару», Гарри больше часа просидел у Хагрида, слушая его рассказы о новых милых зверюшках, с которыми он хотел бы познакомить учеников. Потом пошел к Черному Озеру и долго бродил вдоль кромки мутной воды. Место для прогулки было выбрано неудачно: ему вдруг вспомнилось, как почти ровно два года назад здесь проходило второе испытание Турнира, а за два дня до этого… в ванной старост… Воспоминание отозвалось щемящим чувством тоски. Месяцы тайных встреч, волнующих прикосновений промелькнули перед внутренним взором короткой сверкающей линией, которая привычно оборвалась кладбищенской мглой, подсвеченной изумительным изумрудным. В этот момент Гарри остановился, крепко зажмурился, заставляя себя отогнать воспоминание, - и вдруг почувствовал, что замерз. День был не самым теплым, солнце то и дело пряталось за свинцовые облака, да и пронизывающий ветер радости особой не приносил. Решив, что он достаточно пребывал среди призраков, Поттер направился к замку.  
В гостиной Гриффиндора было тихо, только в дальнем углу сидели две третьекурсницы и что-то вполголоса обсуждали. Решив, что друзья все еще в библиотеке, он собрался было подняться наверх, как вдруг услышал немного взволнованный голос Гермионы:  
\- Гарри, где ты был? Мы же собирались вместе заниматься!  
\- Извини, я… забыл, - даже не пытаясь напустить на себя виноватый вид, проговорил Поттер, оборачиваясь к подруге. Она сидела в одном из двух кресел с высокой спинкой, повернутых к камину, потому Гарри ее и не заметил сразу. Из-за второй спинки вынырнула рыжая голова Рона.  
\- Слушай, Гарри… - в этот момент Поттер приблизился к ним на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Рон удивленно воскликнул: - Вот черт, что у тебя с лицом?!  
Гарри как-то и забыл совсем, что у него губы разбиты. Хагриду он сказал, что упал с метлы (впрочем, тот не поверил, но промолчал), а за время его променада у озера от холода боль приутихла, ранки покрылись корочкой. Нахмурившись, пробормотал:  
\- Так… ничего.  
\- Это что, Малфой, да? – задала вопрос Гермиона и тут же, не дожидаясь очевидного, по ее мнению, ответа, постановила: - Вот мерзавец! Тебе надо было сразу к мадам Помфри сходить, чтобы залечила. Ведь болит, наверное, – добавила она, сочувственно разглядывая «боевые раны» друга.  
\- Не хочу. Это мне будет напоминанием, - ответил Гарри, прожигая взглядом Рона.  
Уизли напрягся:  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В том смысле, что теперь я буду знать, кому и что рассказывать. Или не рассказывать, - холодно заметил Поттер.  
Рон возмущенно вскинулся и по цвету слился с бордовой обивкой кресла:  
\- Гарри, ты меня поражаешь! Ну да, я погорячился, не стоило мне говорить этого Малфою, но, по-моему, ты перегибаешь палку. Сначала бежишь за ним – мы так и не знаем, зачем… Потом пропадаешь неизвестно где, а теперь возвращаешься с разбитым лицом, и я же оказываюсь виноват! Не слишком ли?  
\- Значит, погорячился? – медленно спросил Гарри, чувствуя, что снова начинает закипать. – Значит, по-твоему, «слишком»? Ну хорошо… Я скажу тебе, зачем я за ним пошел. Я перед ним извинился. И не надо смотреть на меня такими дикими глазами. Как бы мы ни относились к Малфою, я не позволю ни себе, ни тебе, Рон, издеваться над тем, что у него умер отец, - фразу он закончил тихо, чтобы услышали его только нужные уши.  
\- Может, нам еще его оплакать? – решив защищаться до последнего, угрюмо буркнул Рон. – Можно подумать, Малфой никогда не язвил насчет твоих родителей. Ему почему-то от этого стыдно не делалось.  
\- Мы – не он. Не надо мне напоминать, что и когда говорил мне Малфой, у меня память хорошая. И оплакивать Люциуса мы не должны, но я вот что тебе скажу, Рон: я ему смерти не желал никогда. И вообще из всех известных мне живых существ сдохнуть должно только одно. Да и то уже почти неживое, - с ожесточением закончил он.  
\- Гарри, - тихо попросила Гермиона, все это время внимательно за ним наблюдавшая, - пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы не ссоритесь сейчас из-за хорошо известного нам Малфоя. Потому что это просто абсурд.  
\- Нет, Гермиона, мы не соримся из-за Малфоя, - максимально сдержанно откликнулся Поттер. – Мы ссоримся скорее из-за того, что кое-кто не потрудился выполнить мою совершенно простую просьбу: молчать. Это что, было так трудно?!  
\- Да что я такого сделал, в конце-то концов? – взвился Рон, поднявшись из кресла. – Задел бедного-несчастного Малфоя. Уверен, если бы на его месте оказался ты, и он бы случайно узнал твою тайну, он бы молчать не стал – растрепал бы по всему Хогвартсу, да еще светился бы от счастья!  
\- Может, ты не помнишь, Рон, но в прошлом году у него была такая возможность. Он ею не воспользовался.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду тот случай в Большом зале? Когда он попросил Крэбба оставить тебя в покое? – припомнила Гермиона.  
\- Не только попросил. Он и сам ни разу не затрагивал этой темы в наших ссорах, хотя нетрудно было догадаться, насколько неприятно мне это будет.  
\- Подумаешь, один раз поступил более-менее достойно, - хмыкнул Рон, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Я и за этот раз ему благодарен. И мне нетрудно ответить тем же, - буквально отчеканил Поттер.  
\- Да даже если и так! Все равно ты слишком странно себя ведешь! С какой стати ты так защищаешь Малфоя? Он тебя бьет, а ты считаешь это в порядке вещей, как будто ты ему обязан чем-то! – воскликнул Рон возмущенно и вместе с тем обиженно.  
Бессильно взмахнув руками, Гарри в отчаянии простонал:  
\- Мерлин, да как же вы не понимаете?!..  
\- Ну так объясни нам, чтобы мы поняли, - спокойно предложила Гермиона.  
Посмотрев на обоих друзей, он замялся на секунду, а потом выпалил:  
\- Я не случайно узнал о том, что случилось. Это Малфой рассказал мне.  
Реакция была впечатляюща. Рон, кажется, вообще лишился дара речи на ближайшие минут десять, а Гермиона после минуты потрясенного молчания выдавила только один вопрос, который мог выразить всю глубину ее удивления:  
\- Зачем?  
Уже ругая себя за несдержанность, Гарри покачал головой:  
\- Не столь важно. Больше я вам ничего сказать не могу. И очень хотелось бы надеяться, что на этот раз моя просьба сохранить сказанное в тайне будет воспринята чуть более серьезно.  
Договорив, он тут же развернулся и ушел, не дожидаясь дальнейших расспросов.

***  
На Рона Гарри сердился еще дня два, однако Гермиона умудрилась окончательно помирить их, при этом не задавая другу лишних вопросов. Она слишком хорошо понимала, что ответов не дождется, только еще больше усложнит ситуацию. Девушке было любопытно, что общего может быть у Гарри и Малфоя, и вместе с тем она не без удивления отмечала, что Гарри в последнее время как-то неуловимо изменился, стал чуть более открытым, чем это было последние полтора года. Его глаза снова блестели, и шестое чувство подсказывало Гермионе, что связаны эти перемены с заносчивым слизеринцем. Уже одно это заставляло ее спокойнее относиться к тому факту, что у Гарри появились от них секреты. Рону же было сложнее понять, почему из-за этой белобрысой немочи его друг так холодно смотрит на него, однако быть с Гарри в ссоре Уизли не любил (с тех самых пор, как впервые попробовал на четвертом курсе), а потому решил помириться с ним без дополнительных споров. Вскоре внутреннее равновесие в гриффиндорском трио восстановилось.  
А вот душевное равновесие Гарри находилось в весьма плачевном состоянии. Его мучило чувство вины и ощущение того, что от него медленно, но неумолимо ускользает что-то важное. Что-то, без чего он уже не представляет своей жизни.  
Сначала Гарри надеялся, что ему удастся восстановить с Малфоем хотя бы их старые полувраждебные отношения, чтобы потом их можно было снова перевести на уровень полудружеских. Однако гриффиндорец даже не предполагал, как сильно он заблуждается в своих намерениях. И хотя Драко Малфой был, по мнению «широкой общественности», беспринципной змеей, Гарри быстро выяснил, что слов на ветер он бросать не привык. Да, Малфой не мог помешать настойчивому последователю Годрика находиться рядом с собой, но при этом у него безупречно получалось делать вид, что никакого Поттера не наблюдается, по крайней мере, в радиусе мили. Года два назад такая тактика поведения Гарри обрадовала бы до крайности, а теперь… сердила, расстраивала и обижала. Вдруг оказаться для закадычного врага, любимого соперника пустым местом было невыносимо неприятно. На следующий день после инцидента с Роном Гарри попытался поговорить с Драко – и тут же нарвался на его телохранителей в лице Крэбба и Гойла, которые, судя по всему, были хорошо проинструктированы своим шефом относительно персоны Поттера. Происходило все в коридоре, и, пока Гарри безуспешно пытался обойти две мамонтообразные туши, Малфой преспокойно ушел, даже ни разу на него не взглянув. Через день ситуация повторилась. На совместные занятия Драко приходил последним, за считанные секунды до начала урока. Садился в противоположной от Поттера стороне и на настырный взгляд, который можно было почувствовать и спиной, не отвечал. Все это было похоже на ссору двух десятилетних мальчишек, из которых один, посчитав себя смертельно обиженным, демонстративно не замечает другого, доводя того до бешенства. И, наверное, со стороны это смотрелось уморительно. Однако Гарри было не смешно. Он вдруг понял, что Малфой на полном серьезе решил вычеркнуть его из своей жизни. И он больше не дождется ни презрительных насмешек, ни обнимающих его горячих рук… ни губ с привкусом крови и боли. Осознав этот простой факт, Гарри оказался в растерянности, за одну неделю превратившейся в глубокую депрессию. У него началась бессонница, оказавшаяся хуже его ночных кошмаров. Ему не хотелось есть, а мысли об уроках вызывали отвращение. Проще говоря, Гарри стал чувствовать себя больным, а единственным лекарством, способным помочь, был взгляд холодных серых глаз, направленный на него, а не сквозь него. Гарри даже пытался убедить себя, что так будет лучше, что они уже достаточно попортили друг другу крови, и теперь можно спокойно разбежаться в разные стороны. Они так долго ненавидели друг друга, что каждый просто пропитался ядом соперника, схожим с никотином: к нему привыкаешь, он даже доставляет удовольствие, медленно убивая. А когда его лишаешься – начинаешь испытывать то же, что курильщик, пытающийся бросить пагубную привычку. Лучше бросить раньше. Так будет проще, в независимости от того, что яд сменился с острого на почти ласковый, чуть ли не сладкий.  
Мысли эти были правильными, рациональными и логичными – пялясь в полог кровати, Гарри очень хорошо это понимал. Каждую из них он внимательно рассматривал, соглашался с ней – и принимался за следующую. Однако в сумме получалось все равно что-то не то. Это как крошечное темное пятнышко на белой ткани: когда смотришь на него пристально, вблизи, то начинает казаться, что оно совсем незаметное, что его практически нет. Но стоит отойти на шаг – и дурацкое пятно тут же лезет в глаза, выпяченное еще сильнее, чем раньше. Так и правильные мысли Гарри на фоне общей ситуации не столько успокаивали, сколько раздражали еще больше. 

_Из личного дневника._  
Я просто буду держать себя в руках. Я забуду о его существовании. Это не так уж и трудно, наверное. Просто надо постараться.  
Это было бы проще, если бы его взгляд не был таким обжигающим.

8.  
Когда с момента их последнего разговора прошло десять дней, Гарри решил, что просто спятит, если что-нибудь не сделает. Всю прошедшую ночь он не спал, задремав только перед самым рассветом, и на завтраке выглядел просто отвратительно. В голове шумело, веки словно налились свинцом, хотя он подозревал, что если сейчас снова ляжет, то уснуть все равно не сможет. Обеспокоенный голос Гермионы доносился до него, как сквозь вату:  
\- Гарри, ну съешь ты что-нибудь! От тебя же такими темпами скоро одна тень останется!  
Девушка подвинула ему под самую руку стакан с кофе, и Поттер послушно, но откровенно машинально взял его и поднес к губам. Гермиона вздохнула и постаралась сделать вид, что не замечает, куда направлен взгляд Гарри.  
А взгляд его, конечно, был прикован к столу напротив, за которым восседали представители змеиного факультета. Гарри с маниакальным упорством пытался просверлить чертова Малфоя взглядом, и эта игра даже доставляла ему сегодня какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Беситься у него уже не было сил, обижаться – тоже, винить себя – тем более. Мыслей в голове было очень мало, зато все они вертелись вокруг одного человека. А это сущее наказание, как обычно, не собиралось почтить его своим вниманием. Глядя на склоненную светловолосую голову, Гарри чувствовал медленно нарастающее тяжелое раздражение, и, чтобы занять чем-то руки, принялся вертеть в пальцах вилку, которой сегодня, кажется, не суждено было встретиться с восхитительным золотистым омлетом. Через пару минут Гарри неожиданно понял, что кое-какого результата все-таки добился: видимо, из-за неприлично настойчивого взгляда Поттера Драко кусок в горло не лез, он вдруг поднялся из-за стола и направился по проходу к дверям. Завтрак начался совсем недавно, большинство учеников еще сидели за своими столами, личная малфоевская охрана тоже осталась на местах, уплетая за обе щеки все, что под руку попадалось. Глядя, как слизеринец, с независимым видом прошествовав мимо него, собирается скрыться за пределами видимости, Гарри почувствовал приступ дурноты. Вокруг него все раскачивалось, духота цепкими пальцами впилась в горло, и он подумал, что больше так продолжаться не может. С этим надо покончить, любым способом – либо навсегда вернувшись назад, либо шагнув вперед. Этого состояния подвешенности он выносить уже не мог. Резко отшвырнув вилку, которая жалобно звякнула о тарелку, Гарри поднялся, вышел в проход и громко позвал:  
\- Малфой!  
Вздрогнув, слизеринец замедлил шаг, а потом остановился, но оборачиваться не спешил. И тогда Гарри подошел к нему, произнеся отчетливо:  
\- Драко!  
Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что в Зале стало заметно тише: многие ученики, удивленные и заинтригованные, прервав свои разговоры, повернулись к ним, гадая, что же будет дальше. Раньше столкновения этих двоих частенько заканчивались перепалками и даже, бывало, драками. Но сейчас это было что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Никто не хотел пропустить зрелище. А Поттеру на это было плевать.  
Поколебавшись, Драко все же медленно обернулся и нехотя скользнул взглядом по гриффиндорцу. Еще через мгновение серые глаза встретились с зелеными. Гарри не ошибся: перед всей школой Малфой не станет избегать его столь открыто, потому что большинство сочтут это трусостью, а репутация для слизеринца была не пустым звуком, хотя он вкладывал в это понятие довольно своеобразный смысл. Однако о принципах Малфоя Гарри сейчас раздумывать не собирался, сосредоточившись на ледяных глазах, которые смотрели на него максимально равнодушно. И ему захотелось уничтожить это равнодушие, стереть его в пыль, чтобы даже воспоминания не осталось. Он сделал еще один шаг вперед, и произнес достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все желающие:  
\- Прости меня.  
Выстрел попал в самый центр мишени. По выхоленному равнодушию Малфоя пошли трещинки, из-за него проглянуло изумление и недоверие, которые сменились откровенным шоком, когда до Драко дошло, что Гарри Поттер стоит посреди Большого зала и извиняется перед ним. Фарфоровая маска безразличия сползла с лица, обнажая чуть нахмурившиеся брови, румянец, выступивший на скулах. Но он молчал, и Гарри продолжил, пытаясь справиться с головокружением и мельтешащими перед глазами черными точками:  
\- Я знаю, что я перед тобой виноват. И знаю – чем. Но я не хотел, правда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поверил. И простил. Драко?  
Это имя сорвалось с губ уже совсем тихо, и в него вместилась вся усталость прошедших дней, все бессонные ночи, все мысли и вся обида, вся надежда и вся безнадежность. Драко смотрел в его глаза, под которыми залегли глубокие тени. Смотрел на губы, на которых до сих пор можно было различить оставленные его кулаком ранки. Слушал зазвеневшую колокольчиком тишину Зала и знал, что все здесь присутствующие ждут его ответа, чтобы узнать: простит ли сволочной Принц Слизерина святого Золотого Мальчика за то, о чем никто не догадывается. Он почти физически ощущал десятки направленных на него взглядов, которые жадно, придирчиво ощупывали его тело, но все они вместе взятые не обжигали так сильно, как глаза Гарри. Драко знал, что уйти просто так не получится – он должен дать ответ. И Гарри знал, что получит его. Сейчас, на глазах у всех, и никогда более. Он сделал ставку, колесо рулетки крутилось, шарик подпрыгивал, перескакивая с одного деления на другое, дразня и издеваясь над несчастным, измученным игроком. Зрители затаили дыхание, готовые с равным восторгом принять как его выигрыш, так и поражение. Краем сознания Поттер понимал, что предоставил Малфою чудесный шанс растоптать его одним только словом, но почему-то от этого становилось только спокойнее. Потому что теперь он, наконец, узнает правду. Он узнает, кто такой Драко Малфой, увидит его сердцевину. Оголенная правда прекрасна, сколь бы злой она ни была, и Гарри готов был принять что угодно. В какой-то момент ему даже захотелось, чтобы Малфой его уничтожил – и тогда морок исчез бы, как утренний туман тает от прекрасных, но смертельных для него лучей солнца. Однако это длилось всего момент, ровно до той секунды, как Драко, полуприкрыв глаза, выдохнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
И, оглушенный этим шепотом, Гарри даже не сразу понял, что это означает. Осознание пришло не через слух, а через зрение – когда он встретил изможденный, но уже оттаявший взгляд преследовавших его во снах глаз. Ставка была сделана верно, шарик замер на нужном делении. Не в силах вынести нарастающий шквал эмоций вокруг него, Драко коротко кивнул Гарри и быстро пошел к выходу.  
А Поттеру показалось, что он падает. Он чувствовал жуткую слабость, колени подгибались, на спине выступил пот, от которого рубашка неприятно липла к телу. И эти лица, лица вокруг... Как будто они не могут догадаться, почему Гарри обнажил перед ними свою душу. Не потому, что хотел всем желающим продемонстрировать свои непонятные отношения с Малфоем, а потому, что это был единственный способ достучаться до него. Доказать, что он не испугается их, что никто и ничто не имеет значения. И он – победил.  
Не глядя по сторонам, Гарри медленно вернулся на свое место, уселся за стол и под гробовое молчание однокурсников принялся за омлет, впервые за десять дней ощущая, что в самом деле голоден. 

_Из личного дневника._  
Золотой Мальчик тоже умеет быть жестоким. Почему он не хочет отпустить меня восвояси? Он устроил целое представление в Большом зале. Он просил у меня прощения… Поверить не могу.  
Если бы я остался глухим к его крику, я бы, кажется, не смог жить дальше. Хотя все это лишено смысла…

9.  
Прозвенел звонок, не самый легкий урок Трансфигурации подошел к концу. Профессор МакГоннагалл уже вышла из класса, ученики торопливо собирали вещи, болтая без умолку, жалуясь друг другу на немереное домашнее задание и тут же обсуждая глобальные планы на вечер. Гарри не спеша складывал вещи в сумку, почти с маниакальной аккуратностью, чего за ним раньше никогда не замечали. Впрочем, раньше за ним не замечали и привычки на глазах у всей школы оправдываться перед мерзким слизеринским гаденышем, поэтому на подобные мелочи сейчас попросту не обращали внимания. Учитывая, что Поттер так и не снизошел до объяснений случившегося во время обеда, его оставили в покое, который чем-то сильно напоминал бойкот. Глядя на однокурсников, упорно делавших вид, что не видят его, Гарри только усмехался про себя, искренне недоумевая, почему они считают, что он обязан кому-то что-то рассказывать. На самом деле, можно было с уверенностью сказать: уже вечером они остынут и смирятся с тем фактом, что эта история так и останется для них загадкой. А пока… пока его устраивало, что окружающие предоставили его самому себе. Даже Рон и Гермиона, которые больше других знали обо всем произошедшем, притворились, что не замечают его намеренно медленных движений. Проговорив «Увидимся, Гарри», они вышли из класса вместе с большей частью остальных гриффиндорцев. Слизеринцы тоже почти все уже ушли. Только Крэбб и Гойл переминались с ноги на ногу возле задерживающегося Малфоя. Очевидно, им не терпелось убраться отсюда подальше и оказаться в блаженном месте, где есть еда, но Драко, судя по всему, их забот не разделял. Вообще он был очень похож на Гарри сейчас – той же нарочитой размеренностью, неспешностью движений. Его учебные принадлежности исчезали в сумке с раздражающей медлительностью. Винсент и Грэг смотрели на своего шефа так тоскливо, что их можно было только от души пожалеть. Наконец Малфой, коротко взглянув на них, лениво бросил: «Идите, у меня есть дела». Только того и дожидавшиеся парни синхронно улыбнулись и потопали к выходу, напоследок неодобрительно взглянув на Гарри.  
Поттер расслабленно выдохнул. Он не ошибся: Малфой тоже хотел с ним побеседовать. Значит, в Зале он был абсолютно серьезен. Как только Крэбб с Гойлом вышли, Гарри небрежно сгреб в сумку лежавшие на столе два свитка с конспектами, перо (последнее жалобно хрустнуло, возмутившись такой подлостью хозяина) и подошел к Драко. Блондин стоял к нему спиной и, услышав тихие шаги, напрягся, но продолжил сворачивать свой конспект в аккуратную трубочку. Гарри стоял к нему вплотную и смотрел на полоску молочной кожи, даже на вид очень нежной, виднеющуюся между воротником рубашки и светлыми, почти белыми волосами, аккуратно подстриженными на затылке. Говорить первым не хотелось. Он и не знал, не думал, что скажет ему, когда они останутся наедине. Это казалось чем-то совсем неважным, само собой разумеющимся.  
А теперь он стоял рядом с Малфоем, пялился на его шею и глупо молчал. Гарри отвык от мысли, что им, по сути, не о чем разговаривать. Странно было внезапно оказаться в положении и не друга, и не врага, а просто – никого.  
Словно его тут и нет.  
Такая идея Гарри не понравилась, и он кашлянул, решив хоть таким способом обратить на себя внимание. Драко убрал в сумку плотно закрытую секундой ранее чернильницу и сказал:  
\- Зря.  
Поттер нахмурился и, решительно взяв его за плечо, вынудил повернуться к нему лицом. Малфой был какой-то измученный, как будто только что поднимался по лестнице длиной до самого неба. Он серьезно посмотрел на Гарри:  
\- Зря ты это сделал. Зачем надо было устраивать такой спектакль?  
\- А ты бы стал меня слушать в другой ситуации? – наконец обрел дар речи Поттер.  
\- Нет, не стал бы.  
\- Вот и все, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Какие тебе еще нужны объяснения?  
\- Зачем ты это сделал, Поттер? Почему нельзя было оставить все, как было? – устало, с какой-то обреченностью спросил Драко.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты до конца учебы меня игнорировал.  
\- А ты не думал, что так было бы лучше?  
\- Думал. Пытался думать, - поправил себя Гарри. – Но… видишь ли, я привык к твоему вниманию. Мне плохо без него.  
Малфой смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего:  
\- Ты, случайно, не забыл, что я долгие шесть лет поливал тебя грязью? Что-то я не замечал раньше за тобой мазохистских наклонностей.  
\- Да я тоже не замечал… Наверное, плохо себя знал, - неловко улыбнулся Поттер. Он хорошо понимал: для Драко важным было не то, что о смерти его отца узнали Гермиона и Рон. Просто он доверился Золотому Мальчику, а тот растрепал тайну. Это было предательством даже в большей степени, чем если бы он предал самого близкого друга. – Драко… я правда никому ничего не рассказывал.  
\- Я верю, - еле слышно отозвался тот. – Но что это меняет?  
Гарри отвернулся, опустив голову:  
\- А разве ничего?  
\- Ровным счетом ни-че-го, - натянуто улыбнулся Малфой. – Я… не понимаю. Я не понимаю, Поттер, чего ты от меня хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я снова унижал тебя? Мне надоело, как ни удивительно тебе это слышать. Хочешь стать моим другом? – он как-то нервно рассмеялся. – Момент был упущен в тот день, в поезде, перед первым курсом, если помнишь. Тогда что, Гарри?!  
Он воскликнул это так резко, что Поттер вздрогнул. Его имя из этих уст звучало так непривычно… но он бы не отказался услышать его снова.  
\- Я не знаю. Позволь мне просто быть рядом с тобой. Хотя бы как сейчас. Позволь иногда говорить с тобой. Только не спрашивай, зачем мне это нужно: я не смогу ответить. Просто сделай это.  
Драко покачал головой и с жалким подобием усмешки проговорил:  
\- Не могу. Рядом со мной ты замараешь свои крылья, мой святой Золотой Мальчик.  
Гарри так же неудачно попытался улыбнуться:  
\- Если у меня и были когда-то крылья, то за последние два года они облетели по перышку. Так что марать уже нечего.  
Малфой смотрел на него внимательно, охватывая взглядом всего его, от черной макушки до не слишком чистых ботинок. Казалось, он мучительно борется с собой. Гарри дорого бы дал, лишь бы узнать, о чем сейчас думает Драко.  
\- Не отворачивайся от меня, - тихо попросил он.  
Драко тяжело вздохнул, прикрыл на мгновение глаза, а потом резким движением забросил сумку на плечо и вытянулся в струнку. Он принял решение.  
Одарив Гарри неприятной ухмылкой, Малфой внятно проговорил, растягивая слова:  
\- Это плохая идея.  
Не задерживаясь больше, он быстро вышел из класса.  
Гарри не чувствовал себя обиженным. Он был зол.

Из личного дневника.  
«Мне плохо без твоего внимания»… Ты сумасшедший, ты это знаешь? Так долго презирал меня, чтобы теперь самому же просить… Ты еще никогда не издевался надо мной так жестоко, еще никогда не бил так больно. Потому что ты не знаешь, чего хочешь, а я – знаю. И в этом вся проблема. Я хочу того, что ты никогда не дашь мне. Твоя жалость, как щедрая подачка – слишком мало для Малфоя. Слишком мало для того, кто видит в тебе свою вселенную. Ты хочешь быть рядом, но я не вынесу этого холодного, невнятного присутствия, зная, что большего – не будет. Я лучше буду далеко, как можно дальше. А ты… делай что хочешь.

10.  
_Так  
Пусто мне, как никогда,  
С неба по окнам вода  
Накроет…_

 

С момента того сумбурного разговора в классе Трансфигурации прошло несколько дней. Гарри угадал: бойкот однокурсников продлился несколько часов и, натолкнувшись на полный пофигизм виновника оного, лопнул, как мыльный пузырь. История как будто бы была забыта.  
А вот Гарри забыть странного поведения Малфоя не мог. И он действительно злился, потому что все это казалось ему лишенным какой бы то ни было логики. Сначала слизеринец публично принимает его извинения, потом сам же ищет повода для разговора, потом явственно колеблется, словно принимает жизненно важное решение, а в итоге что? Навешивает на лицо плохо подогнанную масочку невыносимой скотины и гордо удаляется! А больше всего выводило из себя то, что он скучал, очень скучал по Драко, даже когда находился с ним в одном помещении. Согласно всем законам формальной логики, этого не должно было быть в принципе. Но Гарри был честен, когда сказал, что страдает без его внимания. Сейчас он с удивлением констатировал, что ему не хватает любого внимания Драко. Он, кажется, был бы рад теперь и какой-нибудь гадости в свой адрес. От постоянных размышлений, бесполезного самовнушения и мысленных тирад часто болела голова, как будто чем-то тупым размеренно били по затылку. В который уже раз Поттер понял, что ждать у моря погоды нет смысла. Надо было действовать.  
Он решил поговорить с Драко и вытрясти у него внятное объяснение всего происходящего, но слизеринец явно не собирался упрощать ему задачу. Когда Гарри понял, что Малфой не жаждет пообщаться с ним, он решил пойти самым простым путем: воспользоваться Картой Мародеров. Поттер несколько раз за день разворачивал волшебный пергамент, но видел всегда одно: Драко был либо в своей комнате, либо в компании однокурсников. Наконец, ближе к вечеру Гарри повезло: Драко обнаружился в библиотеке в полном одиночестве, с ним даже Крэбба и Гойла не было. Не позволяя себе сомневаться в правильности собственных действий, Поттер тут же отправился во владения мадам Пинс.  
Войдя в библиотеку, Гарри тихо чертыхнулся. Малфоя уже след простыл! Однако гриффиндорец недолго размышлял, где теперь искать свою пропажу: он прихватил Карту с собой. Отыскав укромный уголок, Гарри быстро прошептал заклинание и принялся высматривать Драко, надеясь, что тот не успел уйти далеко. Как оказалось, он не ошибся, однако увиденное заставило его нахмуриться. Малфой в самом деле был поблизости от него. Судя по всему, слизеринец направлялся в подземелья. Однако в данный момент он стоял на месте, а компанию ему составлял Дерек Лестер, слизеринец-семикурсник. Гарри его практически не знал, только видел мельком: рослый, крепкий парень, с довольно приятной внешностью, которую, однако, портили чересчур крупные черты лица. Говорили, что с этим человеком лучше не связываться. Чистокровный маг из древнего богатого рода, Дерек с детства привык ни в чем себе не отказывать, и это было очень хорошо заметно по его поступкам. В общем-то, у них с Малфоем было много общего, но Гарри никогда не видел их вместе и не слышал, что они общаются. Впрочем, его удивило вовсе не то, что они сейчас были вдвоем. Коридор был пустынным, вокруг никого, а Малфой стоял у самой стены так, что складывалось впечатление, будто он находится там не совсем по своей воле. Прикинув для порядка, стоит ли ему вмешиваться, Гарри, разумеется, решил этот вопрос положительно и быстро направился к беседующим слизеринцам. Он не собирался обнаруживать свое присутствие без лишней надобности, потому, оказавшись в непосредственной близости от цели, он пошел тише. Наконец, когда оставалось только завернуть за угол, Гарри остановился и услышал два голоса. Один, без сомнений, принадлежал Драко. Второй, более низкий, очевидно, Лестеру. В который уже раз за свою жизнь сказав себе, что подслушивать нехорошо, Гарри превратился в одно большое ухо.  
\- …так что плевать я хотел на тебя и твои «соображения», - судя по всему, разговор подходил к концу. Или Малфой хотел так думать.  
\- Не думаю, что меня устроит такой ответ, Драко, - вкрадчиво отозвался на заявление Малфоя его собеседник. – Предлагаю тебе подумать еще раз.  
\- Предлагаю тебе отправиться к черту, - любезно ответил Драко.  
\- В чем дело, Малфой? Раньше ты был более сговорчивым, - усмехнулся Дерек. От того, каким тоном он это сказал, Гарри передернуло. – Или что, у тебя появились новые игрушки? Поттер, например… М?  
\- А тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело? С какой стати я должен тебе что-то рассказывать о своей личной жизни? Ты ее частью не являешься. Уже.  
\- Пока, - поправил его Лестер.  
\- Пошел ты, - лаконично ответил Драко и, кажется, попытался закончить беседу на этой оптимистичной ноте. Гарри уже был готов к тому, что сейчас столкнется с одним из них нос к носу, но вместо этого он услышал злое шипение Малфоя: - Убери от меня свои лапы!  
\- Успокойся, - обрезал Дерек. – Я тебя не спрашиваю, Драко. Я тебе просто говорю, и поверь мне, так оно все и будет. Я всегда получаю то, что хочу. И так уж случилось, что на данный момент я хочу тебя.  
\- Тебе жить надоело, Лестер? Или тебе мозги кто-то отшиб?  
\- Не разбрасывайся угрозами, малыш. Я не думаю, что у кого-то будет желание спасать твою белобрысую шкурку, даже у твоих сторожевых песиков. Или ты надеешься на Поттера, а? Тем более, у тебя скоро могут быть большие неприятности… Я тут краем уха слышал, что Люциус недавно отправился в лучший из миров, а ты не слишком-то хочешь занять его место в рядах Пожирателей…  
\- Закрой рот, мразь, - сдавленно проговорил Драко.  
\- Как скажешь, - чересчур покладисто согласился Дерек. Через секунду послышались звуки борьбы и еще кое-чего, что наконец вывело Гарри из ступора. Зажав в руке палочку, он вышел из-за угла…  
Удерживая руки Драко за спиной, Лестер прижимал его к стене и грубо целовал, не позволяя увернуться. Малфой, зажмурившись от боли в вывернутых запястьях, пытался пнуть Дерека коленом. Гарри остолбенело смотрел на это несколько секунд, а потом поднял палочку и почти беззвучно проговорил:  
\- Ступефай.  
Красный луч ошеломляющего заклинания попал в спину Лестера. Парень дернулся и тут же осел на пол. Драко, не успевший понять, что произошло, быстро отошел от него, с отвращением вытирая губы, и только потом поднял взгляд на Гарри.  
\- Ты в порядке? – напряженно спросил Поттер.  
\- В полном, - Драко дрожащими руками поправил волосы. – Есть смысл спрашивать, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я искал тебя.  
\- Поздравляю, ты меня нашел, - резко сказал Малфой, зачем-то теребя манжеты рубашки, выглядывающие из-под рукавов школьной робы. – Но тебе вовсе необязательно было вмешиваться.  
\- Просто у меня сложилось впечатление, что ситуация начала выходить из-под твоего контроля, - без намека на усмешку сообщил Гарри.  
\- Очень мило. То есть ты стоял тут и ждал… - кивнул самому себе Драко.  
\- Да, я стоял тут и ждал. Не стоило?  
\- Не стоило. Я бы сам справился, - голосу Малфоя явно не хватало уверенности.  
\- Да. Конечно, - зачем-то сказал Поттер, а потом добавил тем же безжизненным тоном: - У тебя кровь на губе.  
Драко как-то испуганно взглянул на него, словно его только что уличили в преступлении. Чрезмерно медленно поднял руку и вытер губы.  
\- Так лучше?  
\- Да, так лучше.  
Гарри посмотрел на лежащего на полу слизеринца и вспомнил его слова про «новые игрушки» Драко.  
\- У тебя из-за меня неприятности?  
\- Это для тебя новость? По-моему, так всегда было, - пожал плечами Малфой.  
\- Я имею в виду, то, что я сказал тебе. В Большом зале.  
\- Я понял. Нет, у меня все в порядке.  
\- А это? – кивнул Гарри на Лестера.  
\- У этих неприятностей другие корни.  
\- Он знает про Люциуса.  
\- Да, я уже понял, Поттер, - кисло отозвался Драко, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Что будет, когда узнают все? – не обращая внимания, продолжил спрашивать Гарри.  
\- Не знаю. Думаю, ничего хорошего.  
\- Ясно, - брякнул Поттер, хотя ясного-то как раз было мало. На самом деле, он уже забыл, о чем только что спрашивал Малфоя и что тот ему отвечал. Перед глазами стояла картина целующихся Драко и Дерека, а в ушах настойчиво звучали обрывки их милого разговора. Это невероятно злило, потому что должно было быть ему абсолютно безразлично, но таковым не являлось. «Раньше ты был более сговорчивым…» Эти крупные кисти, каждая из которых могла удержать оба запястья Малфоя, когда-то ласкали тело Драко. А губам не приходилось требовать и отнимать поцелуи – их им давали добровольно. «Ты не являешься частью моей личной жизни. Уже». В затянувшемся молчании Гарри сосредоточенно смотрел на Драко, чувствуя, как кровь колотится в висках. Наконец он спросил, сильно подозревая, что Малфой его даже не поймет:  
\- Уже?  
Однако он ошибся. Драко переменился в лице, губы сжались в тонкую нитку.  
\- Я могу сказать тебе то же, что и ему: это не твое дело.  
\- Да, наверное, ты прав, - тихо проговорил Гарри, опустив голову. Однако именно сейчас очевидная, казалось бы, правота Малфоя стояла у него под большим знаком вопроса. То есть, ему хотелось так думать.  
Драко судорожно вздохнул, беспомощно глядя на Гарри, и неуверенно начал:  
\- Мы…  
Поттер удивленно глянул на него, и Малфой тут же покачал головой:  
\- Ничего.  
Дерек глухо застонал и пошевелился. Посмотрев на него, Драко развернулся и молча пошел прочь. Поколебавшись, Гарри двинулся следом.  
Малфой, казалось бы, не обращал внимания на идущего рядом Поттера, хотя многие из встречавшихся им учеников смотрели на них более чем удивленно.  
\- Что ты будешь с ним делать? – спросил Гарри, когда ему надоело идти в молчании.  
\- Я с ним разберусь. Ни у кого нет права безнаказанно угрожать мне, - жестко отозвался Драко, глядя прямо перед собой.  
В этот момент они вышли в главный холл. Не останавливаясь, Драко направился к дверям. Вскоре они стояли на улице и смотрели, как хлесткие струи дождя избивают землю. Весеннее солнце еще не успело скрыться за горизонтом. Его не было видно, но последние золотые лучи все еще подсвечивали тяжелые крупные капли воды, падающие с высокого неба. Выступ крыши защищал их от дождя, но Драко, зачем-то глянув наверх, собрался идти дальше.  
\- Ты промокнешь, - сказал ему Гарри, хотя у него не возникло мысли, что Драко сам этого не знает.  
Малфой замер. Прямо перед его лицом начиналась почти сплошная стена воды, мелкие брызги попадали на бледные щеки, на светлые волосы, но он не делал ничего, чтобы избежать этого. Глядя куда-то вдаль и не поворачивая головы, он спокойно произнес:  
\- В начале этого учебного года. Два месяца. Нам было плевать друг на друга, но мы неплохо проводили время.  
Драко вышел из их укрытия, сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись. Гарри оторопело смотрел на него, не понимая, что он делает. Малфой вдруг повернулся к нему, крутанувшись на каблуках, и запустил обе руки в потемневшие от воды волосы, резким движением убирая их назад. Широко улыбнувшись, он спросил - громко, с веселой злостью:  
\- Ну что, Поттер, презираешь меня?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Драко отступил на шаг, опуская голову, прижимая руки к лицу. У Гарри сжалось сердце. Этот мальчик совсем не был похож сейчас на столь знакомого Поттеру невыносимого слизеринца, который с такой изящностью портил ему жизнь несколько лет подряд. Он выглядел как мокрый, взъерошенный воробей. И этот потерявшийся воробышек был нужен Гарри, как никто другой.  
Разделявшее их расстояние Поттер преодолел тремя широкими шагами. Он легко дотронулся до плеча Драко, тот взглянул на него устало и удивленно. Все лицо у него было мокрым от дождя. Капли воды текли по его щекам, подбородку, шее, скрываясь за воротом рубашки. Гарри следил за ними взглядом, и в голове не было никаких мыслей. Куда-то исчезли старая боль, мучительное чувство вины, страх, весь Хогвартс растаял в воздухе вместе с профессорами, уроками и факультетами. Дождь смывал все лишнее, пропитывая одежду, оставляя чувство свежести.  
\- Глупый, - прошептал Гарри.  
Драко немного повернул голову, и один из лучей засыпающего солнца полосой лег на его лицо, делая его глаза прозрачно-серыми и заставляя немного прищуриться. От этого его ответ прозвучал еще забавнее, совершенно по-детски:  
\- Сам такой.  
Гарри улыбнулся, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Он почему-то был уверен, что не смог бы поступить по-другому, даже если бы они сейчас были не в полном одиночестве перед главным входом Хогвартса, а в Большом зале. Или на квиддичном поле перед самым матчем. Или в классе во время урока. Даже зельеварения. Так что можно смело утверждать, что Гарри повезло, потому что они все-таки были совершенно одни, хотя и мокли под проливным дождем.  
Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове за долю секунды и исчезли вслед за окружающим миром, потому что губы Драко, влажные от дождевой воды, дрогнули и податливо раскрылись навстречу.  
Снова пробовать его на вкус оказалось… потрясающе. Гарри чувствовал почти то же, что и месяц назад, когда нашел Драко в пустом коридоре, но теперь ощущения были гораздо острее, глубже, пронзительнее. Драко целовал его жадно, почти отчаянно, не сомневаясь и ничего не боясь. Гарри чувствовал себя невесомой пушинкой, подхваченной воздушным потоком, и это было безупречно правильным в данную минуту.  
Наконец оторвавшись друг от друга, они соприкоснулись лбами, тяжело дыша. Гарри крепко прижимал к себе слизеринца, словно боялся, что тот сбежит. Но Драко не собирался уходить. Прикрыв глаза, он спросил:  
\- Ты сказал, что искал меня… Зачем?  
\- Не знаю. Может, за этим? – Поттер скользнул по его припухшим губам коротким поцелуем.  
\- В самом деле? – слабо улыбнулся Драко.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Я уже давно этого хотел.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - для большей достоверности Малфой покачал головой, стараясь выглядеть серьезным.  
\- Угу, я сам себе не верю, так что все в порядке, - утешил его Поттер.  
\- Ты представляешь, что будет, если кто-нибудь здесь сейчас появится?  
\- Вполне. Будет сенсация, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Особенно если этим кем-нибудь окажется Колин Криви со своим любимым фотоаппаратом.  
\- О Мерлин, даже в шутку такого не говори! – сделал большие глаза Драко. – Я не переживу, если наша фотография появится в школьной газете. Моя репутация будет безнадежно испорчена.  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но твоей репутации уже мало что может навредить. Ну, разве что снимок Драко Малфоя, целующегося с Гарри Поттером, - задумчиво прикинул гриффиндорец.  
\- Нда? А как насчет снимка, на котором Драко Малфой душит Гарри Поттера? – усмехнулся Драко, осторожно смыкая пальцы на шее Гарри. Тот поперхнулся воздухом от такой наглости, но быстро нашелся:  
\- Если только в объятиях.  
Драко фыркнул и нашел для своих рук место получше: на талии Поттера.  
\- А если честно, мне плевать, увидит нас здесь кто-то или нет, - признался Гарри. – К тому же, мало кому нравится бродить под холодным дождем, так что все сейчас сидят в теплых уютных гостиных. Одни мы с тобой вечно не как нормальные люди…  
\- Я бы даже сказал, совсем ненормальные, - подтвердил Малфой, вздохнув. – Кстати, дождь уже заканчивается. И, раз уж ты об этом заговорил… мне нравится бродить под холодным дождем.  
\- Я уже понял, - улыбнулся Гарри, глядя ему в глаза. – И кстати: нет.  
\- Что «нет»? – удивился Драко.  
\- Это мой ответ на вопрос, презираю ли я тебя.  
Малфой нахмурился, но Гарри улыбнулся ему так открыто, так светло, что он просто коротко кивнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
Решив не развивать эту тему, Гарри окинул их обоих критическим взглядом:  
\- Да уж… и на кого мы сейчас похожи?  
\- На двух полоумных парней, которые обнимаются перед дверями Хогвартса? – с надеждой подсказал Драко.  
\- Скорее на двух идиотов, которые мокнут под дождем, когда можно легко найти место посуше, - поежился Гарри, чувствуя, что начинает замерзать.  
\- Тогда… давай поищем это чудесное место, - немного неловко предложил Малфой.  
\- Пойдем в оранжерею. Там все равно никого сейчас нет. И там тепло. В самый раз, - принял решение Гарри. Возражений не последовало.  
Они прошли половину пути, когда Гарри вдруг остановился. Малфой удивленно посмотрел на него, и тогда Гарри просто спросил:  
\- Драко, скажи… на четвертом курсе… ты использовал оборотное зелье?  
\- Да, - почти без паузы ответил слизеринец, нервно сцепив пальцы в замок.  
Поттер только кивнул, взял его за руку и сказал:  
\- Идем.  
В свою башню Гарри вернулся около полуночи. На нем не было мантии-невидимки, но он шел не таясь, не опасаясь встретить Филча. Он чувствовал себя слишком счастливым, чтобы чего-то бояться.

Из личного дневника.  
Мне больше не нужна эта тетрадь. Мне не нужен весь этот мир, потому что у меня есть Гарри. В самом деле есть – не как иллюзия, не как мечта. Я могу тысячу раз сказать, что так не бывает, но завтра мы все равно увидимся – и он одной улыбкой уничтожит мои сомнения.  
Эта запись будет последней. 

 

11.  
_Небо, землю,  
Море и сушу,  
Тело и душу возьми себе…  
Свет и тени,  
Горечь и сладость  
Горе и радость возьми себе  
Аллилуия…_

 

Зачастую в безупречной, казалось бы, тишине можно, прислушавшись, обнаружить, по крайней мере, один звук: тиканье часов. Едва различимое, монотонное и настойчивое. Но в этой комнате часов никогда не было. Ничто не отсчитывало драгоценные секунды их безмятежного покоя, не довлело над робким счастьем. Время здесь не имело значения – и потому часов не было. Выручай-комната, как разумное существо, предусматривала все необходимое, даже то, о чем они не задумывались. С другой стороны, здесь всегда стояла широкая кровать, почти стыдливо прячущаяся за густыми тенями. Ею никогда не пользовались, даже не подходили к ней, но она все равно была. Ни Гарри, ни Драко не задумывались, было ли это вольностью комнаты или сознательным пожеланием кого-то из них.  
В этот вечер ярко пылал камин. Устроившись на стоящем перед ним диване, юноши молча потягивали терпкое вино из высоких хрустальных бокалов. Оказывается, волшебная комната даже алкоголь могла предоставить. Это было, надо заметить, довольно приятное открытие, тем более что вино оказалось совсем недурным. Драко полулежал, опираясь на мягкие подушки. Гарри сидел перед ним, прижимаясь спиной к груди слизеринца, пристроив голову на его плечо. Это было приятно: вот так расслабленно, прижавшись друг к другу, молчать вместе. Но Гарри не покидало чувство, что с Драко сегодня что-то не так. С тех пор, как они встретились сегодня, они не перекинулись и десятком фраз, да и те были односложными и ничего не значащими.  
\- Ты такой молчаливый сегодня… Что-то случилось? – наконец спросил Гарри.  
\- Ничего, - после паузы спокойно ответил Драко.  
\- Тогда почему мне кажется, что ты чего-то недоговариваешь?  
\- Может, потому, что ты слишком мнительный, а, Поттер? – насмешливо хмыкнул слизеринец. Впрочем, получилось немного искусственно.  
\- Может быть, но в данном случае я, кажется, прав, потому что ты начинаешь называть меня по фамилии, только когда в чем-то неуверен или пытаешься соврать, - улыбнулся в темноту Гарри.  
\- Я звал тебя так пять с половиной лет, это ведь не значит, что все это время я тебе бессовестно врал.  
\- Но все изменилось, Драко. И мы… изменились. Тебе пора привыкнуть к мысли, что ты можешь доверять мне. И не обязательно так упорно молчать и делать вид, что все в порядке, когда это явно не так.  
\- И откуда ты взялся на мою голову, такой проницательный? – трагично вздохнул Драко, подливая вина в подставленный бокал Гарри.  
\- Откуда-откуда… с Гриффиндора, забыл, что ли? – в тон ему отозвался Поттер, а потом уже серьезно добавил: - Ну так что?  
\- Да ничего, Гарри, правда. Просто настроение какое-то… паршивое. Не знаю, как объяснить.  
\- Ты только поэтому так хотел встретиться именно сегодня? Я ведь сейчас, по идее, должен быть на тренировке.  
\- Я не настаивал, - мгновенно напрягся Малфой, заставив Гарри пожалеть о том, что вообще это сказал. Успокаивающим жестом положив ладонь на бедро Драко, он мягко ответил:  
\- Я знаю, Драко… я знаю. Просто когда мы виделись утром, я это так отчетливо понял… ну, что для тебя это очень важно – именно сегодня. Я еще тогда подумал, что есть какая-то особая причина. Честно говоря, ты меня даже немного напугал.  
\- Извини, я не думал, что… - он замолчал, а потом спросил, пытаясь заставить голос звучать безразлично: - А ты жалеешь, что сейчас здесь, а не на квиддичном поле?  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся – и тут же почувствовал, как Драко расслабляется.  
\- Вот уж о чем я не жалею, так это о пропущенной тренировке. Я со вчерашнего утра искал предлог, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью оттуда сбежать.  
\- И тут объявился я… - услужливо подсказал Малфой. – Знакомьтесь: Драко Малфой – предлог дня для прогула тренировки!  
\- Мелко мыслишь, Малфой! Где твой размах? Тогда уж предлог года, - ехидно прокомментировал Поттер. – Хотя не трудись давать рекламу. Таким роскошным предлогом могу пользоваться только я, и никто более.  
\- Могу заметить, Поттер, что звучит немного двусмысленно, - пропел Драко, запуская пальцы в черные лохмы сидящего перед ним парня.  
Гарри поперхнулся вином и не ответил. Он тихо млел от прикосновений Драко, и желание разговаривать отпало как-то само собой, несмотря на то, что он первый завел разговор. Все же после долгого молчания Гарри произнес:  
\- Когда я с тобой, Драко, я ни о чем не жалею. И тебе не следует больше ставить это под сомнение. А еще… даже если у тебя просто плохое настроение – лучше скажи мне об этом, если не хочешь, чтобы в дело вступала моя мнительность, потому что тебе даже представить трудно, каких теорий я могу настроить, когда у меня нет уверенности.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, Поттер, я сдаюсь, - в голосе Малфоя была слышна улыбка. Почему-то в начале второй фразы улыбка эта потускнела: – В следующий раз… я представлю полный отчет, честно. Хотя не вижу в этом смысла: мое плохое настроение передастся тебе, а я этого не хочу.  
\- Почему? – бездумно задал идиотский, в общем-то, вопрос Поттер, который чуть ли не мурлыкал от невесомой ласки Малфоя.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя.  
Гарри подумал, что он умудрился задремать и ослышался. Он пару раз моргнул, но ничего не изменилось. И Драко в самом деле это сказал.  
\- Что? – еле слышно выдохнул Поттер, проклиная себя за непреодолимое желание убедиться в том, что только что слышал собственными ушами.  
Малфой наклонился к нему ближе и медленно повторил:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Слова словно бы окутали все тело, с головы до ног, прикасаясь к коже мягко и горячо, проникая в нее, струясь по крови к сердцу. И вот уже он весь наполнен голосом, вмещенным в три слова. Исчерпывающе. Завершенно. Идеально. Настолько, что трудно было в это поверить. Почему-то Гарри никогда не думал, что все может быть… так. Что Драко когда-то скажет ему эти слова, которые казались избитой, лишенной всякого смысла фразой из пошлых любовных романов. Что он поверит в них – мгновенно и без оглядки, словно по-другому нельзя. Что предложение из трех слов переполнит его до отказа, а тело станет таким легким-легким, как будто оно – не его. Гарри не верил, что такое бывает, но он понял вдруг, что это неверие не мешало ему так ждать, так искать все это время. Ему жизненно важно было услышать это. Почувствовать – это. А теперь его ожидание закончилось, но он снова не может поверить, хотя лежит на руках у того, кто заставил его понять свое заблуждение.  
\- Вот черт, - раздался над ухом неуклюже веселый голос Драко, - давно хотел тебе это сказать, а получилось все равно не так.  
\- А как должно было? – тихо и серьезно спросил Гарри.  
\- Ну… так, чтобы это не было слишком похоже на официальное пафосное Признание, - последние слова Драко почти продекламировал.  
\- Можешь быть спокоен, пафоса не было, - насмешливо подбодрил его Гарри.  
\- Значит, сойдет?  
\- О, еще как… - Слушая частое дыхание Драко, которое выдавало, как тот нервничает, он перестал дурачиться и задал еще один вопрос: - Ты сказал, что уже давно хотел… насколько давно?  
\- Давно – это давно, Поттер. Тебе что, конкретная дата нужна?  
\- Нет, Драко. Просто учитывая, что мы с тобой… встречаемся, - все-таки произнес слово, которого упорно избегал, - не так долго…  
\- Я разве дал повод думать, что собирался признаться тебе в любви после того, как у нас завязались более или менее нормальные отношения? – удивленно перебил Малфой.  
\- А разве нет? – немного опешил Поттер. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Только то, что «давно» для меня – это около года, вот и все.  
\- О Мерлин, Драко… - обескуражено выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь воспринять то, что только что услышал. – Должен признать, ты очень хорошо притворялся, что не выносишь меня, потому что в прошлом году я даже предположить не мог…  
\- Все не так просто, как может показаться. То, что я чувствовал к тебе… это причиняло мне боль. А я не мазохист, Поттер. Я пытался избавиться от этого, пытался игнорировать, но у меня ничего не получилось. Тогда я просто решил делать вид, что ничего этого нет. Потому что у меня не было надежды, и я это знал.  
\- Тем не менее, я ведь сейчас здесь, с тобой.  
\- Да. Но надолго ли… - невесело хмыкнул Драко и чуть не опрокинул на себя оставшееся вино, когда Гарри наконец повернулся к нему, хлестнув зеленью глаз.  
\- Не говори так. Пожалуйста, никогда так не говори и не думай, - сосредоточенно попросил он… а потом снова лег, спустившись ниже и поерзав, чтобы найти удобное положение.  
\- Не буду, - после паузы ответил Драко. Голос у него отчетливо дрогнул, и нетрудно было догадаться, что это явилось результатом нехитрых манипуляций Поттера. Задумчиво улыбнувшись, Гарри легко провел ладонью по бедру Драко к внутренней стороне. Тот резко выдохнул, но не пошевелился, делая вид, что не заметил провокационного жеста. Драко был таким горячим, от него приятно пахло каким-то чуть горьковатым одеколоном, от которого кружилась голова… А может, в этом было виновато вино, выпитое на пустой желудок. Так или иначе, Гарри понял, что он больше не хочет довольствоваться малым. Ему нужен был Драко целиком, без оговорок и промедлений. Именно сейчас, после того, как он сказал, что любит, это стало иметь новый смысл. И ждать Гарри не собирался.  
Его ладонь повторила свой путь в обратном направлении, а потом снова неторопливо двинулась вперед. Драко со стуком опустил свой бокал на столик и попытался подняться, немного нервно проговорив:  
\- Гарри…  
Поттер легко пресек эту неуверенную попытку бегства и, не переставая неторопливо гладить рукой его бедро, невинно поинтересовался:  
\- Что?  
\- Давай… я принесу еще вина, - скороговоркой выпалил Малфой.  
\- Не надо, - замечание Поттера можно было отнести как к предложению продолжить дегустацию вин, имеющихся в их распоряжении, так и к новой попытке Драко встать с их удобного диванчика. – Тебе неприятно? – с этими словами он слегка приподнялся, умудрившись потереться о самые разные части тела Малфоя.  
\- Как раз наоборот, - едва слышно пробормотал Драко.  
\- Ты сказал, что любишь меня… - почти по-малфоевски растягивая слова, произнес Гарри, закрыв глаза и чуть сильнее запрокинув голову. За шумом крови в ушах он почти не услышал собственного голоса, напрямик спрашивающего замершего под ним Малфоя: - Разве ты меня не хочешь?  
Вопрос был, в принципе, простой формальностью. Они слишком близко сидели друг к другу, чтобы Гарри не почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение Драко.  
\- По-моему, ты или слишком наивен, или слишком циничен, - невнятно сказал Малфой. – И я не знаю, что хуже.  
\- Уходишь от ответа, Драко. Тебе что, трудно сказать? – насмешливо продолжил допрос Гарри.  
\- Мерлин, Гарри… ну зачем ты спрашиваешь? – взвился Малфой. – Неужели тебе непременно надо все озвучивать? Сам не понимаешь?  
\- Я-то, может, и понимаю… Только почему мне тогда кажется, что ты меня скорее боишься? – поддел его Поттер, вырисовывая на бедре слизеринца затейливые спирали.  
\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул Драко. Возможно, чуть более резко, чем собирался. – Значит, никогда не боялся, а сейчас вдруг начал? С чего бы?  
\- Вот и мне интересно, - задумчиво протянул Гарри. – Ты говоришь, что я не вижу очевидного, а откуда мне знать, что ты на самом деле испытываешь? Вдруг у тебя ко мне исключительно платоническое чувство? – на последних словах он все-таки вышел из образа безмерно наивного мальчика, подпустив в голос ехидцы. Трудно от этого удержаться, когда ощущаешь весьма недвусмысленное доказательство ложности своего предположения.  
\- Конечно… платоническое… - прошептал Малфой, уже очевидно сдаваясь.  
\- Драко, ты все равно не ответил, - настойчиво проговорил Гарри. – И можешь быть уверен, я от тебя не отстану. Да или нет?  
В установившейся тишине было слышно одно только потрескивание дров в камине. Гарри даже не ощущал дыхания Малфоя, словно тот вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть.  
\- Да.  
Одновременно с почти беззвучным словом руки Драко нырнули под толстовку Гарри, поглаживая сначала живот, а потом поднимаясь к груди. От неожиданного прикосновения теплых пальцев Гарри вздрогнул, шумно выдохнув.  
\- Очень, - губы Драко прижались к шее, зубы прихватили чувствительную кожу.  
\- Тогда чего, черт возьми, ты ждешь? – прошипел Гарри, зажурившись от удовольствия и пытаясь прижаться к нему еще сильнее, хотя это и казалось маловероятным.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы потом ты понял, что совершил ошибку. Не хочу знать, что ты жалеешь о том, что было между нами, - прошептал ему на ухо Драко, не прекращая медленно двигать руками под одеждой Гарри и сводя его этим с ума.  
\- Господи, какой же ты у меня все-таки идиот, - простонал гриффиндорец, выворачиваясь в уютных объятиях и впиваясь губами в рот, из которого сыпались все эти глупости.  
Решив, что за «идиота» рассчитается чуть позже, Драко легко опрокинул его на спину, одновременно пытаясь стащить толстовку через голову. Гарри со смехом принялся помогать ему, в итоге умудрился запутаться в рукавах, и процесс затянулся. Наконец, упрямый предмет одежды оказался сброшен на пол – и губы Драко заскользили по смуглой груди, то и дело возвращаясь к шее с бешено пульсирующей на ней голубоватой жилкой, к щекам и губам Гарри. Чувствуя, что джинсы стали невозможно тесными, Поттер обнимал его бедрами, пытаясь стать еще ближе, отчаянно извиваясь в попытках сильнее потереться об него.  
В какой-то момент Драко немного отстранился, нависая над своим мальчиком, окидывая его всего – зажмурившегося, изнемогающего от желания, жадно хватающего воздух приоткрытыми алыми губами – хищным взглядом. Так смотрит богач на свое самое ценное сокровище, когда его охватывает страх того, что кто-то другой может обладать им… или обладал ранее. Жадно и тоскливо – так взглянул Малфой на Гарри, которой не видел его, не видел опасного огня, вспыхнувшего в серых глазах. Драко вновь наклонился к нему, приникая к чувственному рту, но поцелуй его стал другим. Жесткий, почти грубый, он требовал покорности. И руки Драко тоже вдруг своими ласками начали причинять почти боль, чувствительно проводя по коже ногтями, сжимая в объятиях слишком сильно. Его движения стали лихорадочными и резкими, как будто Малфой чего-то очень сильно боится и пытается спрятать этот страх за внешними уверенными действиями.  
Отчетливо почувствовав, что что-то не так, Гарри поймал его руки, а сам попытался сесть, обеспокоенно заглядывая в расширенные глаза:  
\- Драко… что?  
Малфой выглядел то ли испуганным, то ли просто растерянным. Он дернулся в сторону, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Гарри не собирался отпускать его.  
\- Ничего. Прости.  
\- Что случилось? Я… не понимаю, - пробормотал Поттер, тяжело дыша.  
\- Я тоже, - отозвался Драко, опустив голову.  
\- Врешь, - уверенно сказал Гарри. Трудно было не заметить, что Малфой усиленно пытается что-то скрыть от него. – Просто скажи мне. Драко, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда… ты можешь ответить мне на один вопрос? – как-то тускло спросил Малфой.  
\- Конечно. На какой?  
Драко выпрямился и тихо проговорил, едва шевеля побелевшими губами:  
\- Ты с ним спал?  
Гарри непонимающе нахмурился:  
\- Чт… С кем?  
\- С Диггори. Ты спал с ним? – еще более бесцветным голосом спросил Драко, немигающим взглядом глядя на огонь в камине.  
Испытывая одновременно недоумение и облегчение, Поттер слабо пожал плечами и сказал, словно это все объясняло:  
\- Мне было всего четырнадцать.  
\- Ну и что? – довольно резко произнес Малфой, машинально складывая руки на груди.  
Гарри приподнял бровь, уставившись на него с неподдельным интересом:  
\- Так-так… кажется, это у меня должен появиться лишний повод для ревности?  
\- Это не ревность, - запротестовал Драко, - просто… Я с четвертого курса пытаюсь перестать думать об этом. О тебе и о нем. Но я не могу! И я бы хотел сейчас сказать, что это не имеет никакого значения, но тогда я бы соврал.  
\- Иными словами, ты ревнуешь, - глядя на жутко смущенного и расстроенного Драко, Гарри не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
\- Нет! – заупрямился Малфой, однако после короткой паузы сник и выдавил тихое: - Да. Я ужасно ревную тебя к прошлому. Это так глупо, но я ничего не могу с собой сделать. Что бы ты ни ответил, это ничего не изменит, но я перестану напрасно себя накручивать.  
\- Даже если я скажу, что несколько месяцев каждую ночь упоенно трахался с ним? – беспечно поинтересовался Гарри, внимательно глядя на Малфоя.  
\- А что, так оно и было? – напряженно спросил Драко, побледнев еще сильнее.  
Поттер рассмеялся и сгреб его в охапку, крепко прижимая к себе и не позволяя вырваться.  
\- Драко, я уже сказал: мне было четырнадцать лет. И, в отличие от тебя, я не считаю, что это вполне подходящий возраст для начала сексуальной жизни.  
\- Уходишь от ответа, Поттер. Да или нет? – припомнил его недавнюю настырность Малфой.  
\- Нет, Драко. Ничего не было, - прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, как слизеринец расслабляется в его руках.  
\- Правда? – прошептал Драко и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
\- Правда, - ответил Гарри, в последний момент увернувшись и вставая с дивана. Проигнорировав возмущенные стенания Малфоя, он схватил его за руку и потянул за собой.  
\- Куда? – капризно хныкнул Драко.  
Гарри весело улыбнулся, обнимая его за талию и подталкивая назад:  
\- Недалеко.  
Идти оказалось действительно близко: Драко понял это, когда под колени его ударил край постели. Не удержавшись на ногах, он рухнул на кремовый шелк покрывала. Секунду спустя Гарри бесцеремонно уселся на него сверху. Окинув взглядом свое светловолосое проклятие, Поттер пришел к выводу, что пора бы уже избавить его от помехи в виде рубашки. Не утруждая себя расстегиванием пуговиц, он рванул полы в разные стороны и тут же нарвался на возмущенный возглас Драко:  
\- Эй, а поосторожнее нельзя? В чем я, по-твоему, буду возвращаться к себе?  
\- Придумаем что-нибудь, - беззаботно пропел Гарри, скользя кончиками пальцев по молочно-белой коже Малфоя.  
\- Если ты собрался благородно предложить мне что-то из своей так называемой одежды, то я заранее отказываюсь, - категорично изрек Драко. У него получилось бы еще лучше, если бы в этот самый момент с губ не сорвался абсолютно неуместный всхлип.  
\- Да… - протянул Поттер, - теперь буду знать, что в такие моменты на тебя находит словесное недержание.  
Пропустив это замечание мимо ушей, Драко пустился в дальнейшие разглагольствования:  
\- Хотя… дай-ка я догадаюсь: это твоя месть? Признаться, я думал, что ты обидишься на меня за все эти расспросы, однако, кажется…  
\- Твою мать, Малфой! – воскликнул Гарри, не знаю, что ему сделать: рассердиться или рассмеяться. – Ты заткнешься сегодня или нет?! Я, в конце концов, хочу лишиться девственности, но такими темпами… не уверен, что мы справимся с этим даже к утру!  
Драко уставился на него подернутыми дымкой глазами, и Гарри понял, что он едва ли соображал, о чем вообще говорит.  
\- Мерлин… и что я, правда, несу? Это все ты виноват, Поттер. Ты меня с ума сводишь…  
\- Хм, такие разговоры мне больше по душе, - удовлетворенно кивнул Гарри, - только ты все-таки не увлекайся. И не отвлекайся.  
\- Смотрите-ка, раскомандовался, - хмыкнул Драко и, подло воспользовавшись неосмотрительностью Гарри, ловко подмял его под себя.  
Вскоре вся остальная их одежда оказалась в компании с кофтой Гарри на полу. Соприкосновение обнаженных горячих тел было как откровение. Желание смеяться испарилось, уступив место кое-чему другому. Они пили вино, но теперь были трезвы, как никогда – ни секунды не списать на опьянение, не сказать: «Не понимали, что творим».  
Страха – нет. Нигде. Во всем мире это угнетающее, разрушительное чувство умерло. И это нельзя назвать преувеличением, потому что мир сейчас – всего лишь комната, эта постель, эти руки и эти губы, страстные, нежные, обещающие только заботу и наслаждение. Нет места мыслям о боли, потому что боль, причиняемую любовью, можно принять с благодарностью, можно признать частью огромного, многоликого чувства. В одно мгновение Гарри затопило это ясное, простое понимание. Объяснение его безмятежной страсти, которая горит, но не обжигает. Он не боялся боли, потому что страха не существовало, а боль была только одним из поцелуев любви. И он любил. Чувства, которые он никак не пытался называть даже мысленно, сами нашли себе имя. Самое простое и самое прекрасное имя на свете.  
Мысли коснулись сознания легким отзвуком, оставив после себя только незамутненную суть. Да и можно ли о чем-то думать, когда глаза слепит сияющий белый шелк, пахнущий так одуряюще, умопомрачительно. Гарри казалось, что его сердце сейчас не выдержит и просто разорвется в груди – так быстро, сильно оно колотилось, и удары его словно отдавались эхом по всему телу. Но сердце замерло на мгновение, а из легких вышибло весь воздух, когда изнутри его начали осторожно растягивать пальцы Драко. Инстинктивно Гарри напрягся, вздрагивая, но на самом деле он не был испуган. И Драко… он смотрел с такой болезненной сосредоточенностью, что Гарри ради одного только этого взгляда готов был пойти на что угодно. Глядя в большие блестящие зрачки и видя в них собственное отражение, он только слегка прикусил губу, раздвигая бедра шире. И он не чувствовал ни смущения, ни стыда, ни неловкости.  
\- Гарри… - прошептал Драко ласково-тревожно, и эта еле уловимая тревога в его голосе взвинчивала нервы до предела, уводя куда-то за грань безумного желания и оставляя просто задыхаться в его руках, от его голоса и не знать, где продолжается реальность, а где начинается мечта, так долго казавшаяся несбыточной. Гарри глухо вскрикнул, когда Драко одним движением оказался внутри него, но он знал, что это – не боль, это только чуть горчащая приправа к обнимающей их неге. Больно было в прошлом, давно-давно, когда рядом появлялась черная тень, забирающая у людей жизни. Когда приходилось раз за разом слушать ненавистное, бессильное «мне жаль» - было больно. И еще больнее – когда самому нужно было произносить это. Но не теперь.  
Тяжело дыша, Гарри притянул к себе раскрасневшееся лицо Малфоя, умоляя его о чем-то неторопливым глубоким поцелуем. Он сам плохо понимал, о чем просит его, но Драко слышал все его мысли – и ему не нужны были объяснения. Он медленно двинул бедрами, едва сдерживая себя, но при этом не сводя глаз с лица Гарри, готовый остановиться в любую секунду.  
\- Не бойся, - шепнул его мальчик, вынуждая полностью лечь на него, оплетая стройное тело слизеринца руками и ногами, как диковинное растение. Драко послушался, почти беззвучно шепча что-то успокаивающе-нежное. Слушая его, Гарри чувствовал, как расслабляются мышцы, как тело перестает сопротивляться вторжению, и ощущение дискомфорта, та самая первоначальная не-боль, уходит, оставляя только чувство идеальной наполненности, которое уже начало вспыхивать острым, незнакомым наслаждением. Гладящие его тело ладони, мягкие влажные губы, двигающийся внутри него горячий твердый член – все смешивалось в одну пеструю, прекрасную картину, в которой сам он был не более чем несколькими штрихами. В круговороте ощущений Гарри не различал уже ничего, подчиняясь только инстинктивным порывам – и сам ласкал руками его и себя, целовал, выгибаясь навстречу, стискивая зубы, и стонал в голос. Протяжный крик Драко и ощущение выплескивающегося внутри теплого семени стало последней каплей – он сам кончил, захлебываясь вдруг показавшимся раскаленным воздухом.  
Приподнявшись на подрагивающих руках, Драко уперся лбом в его плечо, влажное от пота. Подняв голову, он увидел влажные, блестящие от слез глаза Гарри.  
\- Что?.. Тебе больно? Тяжело? – быстро начал спрашивать он и собрался перебраться с Гарри на куда менее приятное ложе. Поттер вовремя остановил его, покачав головой и устало, но широко улыбнувшись:  
\- Хорошо…  
Успокоившись, Драко снова лег, все же сместившись в сторону, чтобы на Гарри не приходился весь его вес. Несколько минут они просто молчали, опустошенные и счастливые, однако Малфой вскоре все равно завозился и нехотя поднялся.  
\- Ты куда? – тут же встрепенулся Гарри – и получил в ответ фирменную малфоевскую усмешку от уха до уха:  
\- Недалеко.  
На самом деле, он просто дошел до столика перед диваном, на котором остались два пустых бокала, очки Гарри и их палочки. Вот за последним-то Драко и пришел. Вернувшись к постели, он одним очищающим заклинанием придал ей первозданную девственную чистоту, а заодно и возлежащему на ней Поттеру тоже. Его взгляд снова приклеился к обнаженному телу Гарри. Впервые Драко мог смотреть на него вот так – без преград из одежды, без страха, без смущения и без тоскливого понимания того, что он никогда не сможет прикоснуться к недосягаемой мечте. Поняв, чем может закончиться это любование своим новоявленным любовником, Драко решительно выдернул из под возмущенно хныкнувшего Гарри покрывало и накрыл вожделенное тело чуть ли не до подбородка, пробормотав:  
\- От греха подальше, а то я сейчас опять на тебя накинусь.  
\- А ты уверен, что я буду против? – лениво протянул Поттер, потягиваясь и спуская покрывало до пояса.  
\- Уверен, что не будешь, - фыркнул Драко, насмешливо сверкая глазами. – Но думаю, что на сегодня хватит с тебя.  
Гарри закатил глаза и решил придраться к другому:  
\- И кстати, что это еще за «от греха подальше»? Что-то ты поздно спохватился. Теперь уж надо бы «от греха поближе», - язвительно заметил он.  
\- Да… теперь я буду знать, что на тебя находит словесное недержание в такие моменты, - мстительно сказал Драко и тоже нырнул под одеяло.  
\- Какой же ты все-таки злопамятный, - притворно вздохнул Гарри, подбираясь к нему под бок.  
\- Угу, еще сделай вид, что для тебя это открытие, - отозвался Малфой, обнимая его.  
Гарри смотрел на него задумчиво. Он собрался что-то сказать, но Драко, быстро чмокнув его в губы, прошептал:  
\- Спи.  
Не подчиниться ему было трудно. Чувствуя, как слипаются веки, Гарри улыбнулся и подумал, что никогда не поздно сказать ему «люблю»: у них еще так много времени… Уже засыпая, он услышал ласковое, сияюще-шелковистое:  
\- Солнышко…  
И не было совершенно ничего странного в том, что это говорит ему Драко Малфой. От осознания этого стало еще лучше, еще светлее на душе. Он так и заснул с улыбкой на губах. 

12.  
_Не покидай меня…  
Даже если ты чистый бес,  
Или бери с собой,  
Или останься здесь.  
Не покидай меня…_

Скорее всего, в выручай-комнате окон не было. Но они не могли не появиться в это утро, даже если их никто и не «заказывал». Нежные золотисто-розовые солнечные лучи заполняли собой все пространство от пола до потолка, и это было словно само собой разумеющимся. Кровать со смятыми простынями, со сбитым вниз одеялом тонула в этом роскошном свете, солнце легкими теплыми языками ласкало обнаженное тело юноши, пытающегося закрыться от него рукой. В конечном итоге Гарри проснулся и сладко, до хруста потянулся, еще не открывая глаз. За закрытыми веками расцветали замысловатые красочные узоры, как будто кто-то небрежно сложил радугу, скрутив ее в спирали. Еще не до конца вырвавшись из власти какого-то невероятного сна, наполненного ощущением беспричинного блаженства, Гарри почувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. Открыв глаза и повернув голову, он понял, что Драко в комнате нет. Не надо было даже осматриваться – он это просто знал. Но странным было не то, что Малфой так внезапно исчез, а то, что это не вызвало ни малейшего беспокойства. Поразительно, но у него даже мысли не возникло, что Драко ушел, не разбудив его и ничего не объяснив, без серьезной причины. Ощущение было таким, словно они вместе уже долгие годы, и утреннее отсутствие Драко – что-то вполне понятное, хотя и не радостное. Прислушиваясь к себе и понимая, что не испытывает ни капли страха или даже волнения, Гарри улыбнулся самому себе. Наверное, это было тем, о чем он всегда мечтал: безграничное, не требующее постоянного подтверждения и обоснования доверие. Он верил Драко. Верил, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знал его хитрый слизеринский характер, его своеобразные принципы, по которым он жил и, кажется, не собирался ничего менять. Это вдруг перестало иметь значение, ушло куда-то на задний план, превратившись в естественный фон, неотделимый от этого уникума под названием Драко Малфой. И прошедшей ночью Гарри отдался ему – до конца, до последней частички своей души – потому только, что верил и знал: для Драко это не прихоть, не удовлетворение похоти, не унизительная победа над чертовым Золотым Мальчиком. Это было любовью во всех ее смыслах и проявлениях. Полно. Взаимно. Не минутное увлечение, не горячая, но – увы – недолговечная страсть, которые люди второпях обзывают любовью, а потом сетуют на то, что они так быстро прошли. У любви Гарри было прочное основание, иной возникнуть просто не могло. Его чувство основывалось на доверии, а без остатка доверять людям он как-то незаметно для себя разучился. Все они, даже желая ему лучшего, обманывали. Его погребли под тоннами лжи, и сквозь нее верить кому бы то ни было становилось все труднее. И любить – труднее. Может, потому он так и не смог по-настоящему полюбить Седрика. Как можно доверять человеку, о котором не знаешь ничего? Это было симпатией, глубокой, неподдельной и чистой. Это было влечением. Это было притяжением. Это было даже в некоторой степени деловым сотрудничеством. Вот только любовью это – не было.  
А теперь появился Драко – лучший враг, какого только можно вообразить. Изученный вдоль и поперек – и одновременно такой непостоянный, загадочный, что хотелось открывать его для себя заново снова и снова. От любви до ненависти, как известно, один коротенький шажок. Но и в обратном направлении – ни дюймом меньше. Шагнуть оказалось легко.  
И вот теперь Гарри лежал в постели после секса со своим любимым врагом и наслаждался осознанием того, что в нем не возникло ни единого сомнения, ни проблеска испуга. Драко ушел, потому что у него были дела, и он не хотел будить посапывающего любовника. И они встретятся уже очень скоро: обменяются взглядами, улыбнутся украдкой, а потом спрячутся от всех в первом попавшемся уголке, жадно целуясь, нетерпеливыми, соскучившимися руками подтверждая, что ничего не изменилось. Именно так все и будет.  
Подумав об этом, Гарри с воодушевлением начал одеваться, собирая вещи с пола. Через несколько минут, еще раз оглядев всю комнату и запечатлев в памяти каждый ее уголок, он вышел в коридор. Разумеется, завтрак он безнадежно проспал. Оставалось ждать обед, чтобы в Большом Зале увидеть так нагло бросившего его слизеринца.  
Для начала, стоило сходить в Гриффиндорскую башню. Друзья обнаружились в общей гостиной. Гарри ожидал от них расспросов (едва ли ребята не заметили его отсутствия ночью) и уже приготовился на них отвечать умеренно-правдиво, но, к его удивлению, допрос отменили. Гермиона поздоровалась с ним с несколько натужным весельем и почему-то покраснела до корней волос. Рон буркнул нечто невразумительное и сделал вид, что он очень занят. Чем – оставалось загадкой. Гарри усмехнулся и пошел в спальню – переодеться. Судя по всему, он был окончательно и бесповоротно раскрыт. Что ж… рано или поздно ему пришлось бы рассказать обо всем своим друзьям, как бы плохо они ни относились к Драко (а он с удовольствием отвечал им взаимностью). Самой сложной части, а именно «Рон, Гермиона, я встречаюсь с Малфоем» - удалось избежать: они поняли сами. Оставалось только поговорить откровенно и все объяснить, попытавшись уговорить их относиться к этому хотя бы сдержанно. На самом деле, Гарри сейчас испытывал такую внутреннюю легкость и полную свободу, что думать об этом не хотелось. Вообще ни о чем. Просто пребывать в этом почти забытом состоянии – это уже очень много.  
Переборов искушение узнать по Карте, где сейчас Драко, Гарри оставшееся время провел с остальными однокурсниками, болтая о чем-то незначительном. Его раза три спросили, отчего у него лицо сияет ярче, чем начищенный галеон, но он только многозначительно улыбался. И чем шире была его улыбка, тем больше сокращалось расстояние между бровями Рона. Гарри почувствовал укол вины и решил непременно поговорить с ним вечером.  
Время летело быстро, с каждой минутой на душе становилось все светлее. Это было неудивительно: звезды перед взрывом вспыхивают особенно ярко.

***  
На обеде его не было. Гарри просидел в Большом Зале полчаса, так и не притронувшись к еде. Вместо ощущения полета в душе зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие, на которое он упорно пытался не обращаться внимания. Драко мог задержаться где-нибудь, у него могли появиться дела или… Это самое «или» включало в себя так много, что становилось страшно. Поглощенный ожиданием, Гарри даже не заметил, что Рона и Гермионы до сих пор нет, хотя они предупредили, что задержатся на несколько минут. Решив, что ждать здесь бесполезно, Поттер решил поискать Драко. Когда он вставал из-за стола, в Зал почти вбежали друзья. Рон сжимал и разжимал кулаки, как всегда, когда он сильно нервничал. Гермиона была бледна и казалась испуганной. Гарри пошел им навстречу и задал вопрос, который занимал все его мысли:  
\- Вы Малфоя не видели? Мне нужно… нужно с ним поговорить.  
Тронув его за рукав, Гермиона нервно, тихо попросила:  
\- Гарри, давай выйдем. Нам тоже надо с тобой поговорить.  
\- Герм, может, позже? Мне сейчас правда некогда, - торопливо произнес Поттер. Что бы ни хотели они ему сказать, это могло и подождать. В данную минуту ему было необходимо убедиться, что Драко где-то недалеко и что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, - умоляющие нотки заставили его удивленно вглядеться в лицо девушки. – Думаю, ты должен это знать.  
\- Да что случилось? – Гарри перевел взгляд на Рона, но тот только хмурился и не смотрел на него, предпочитая разглядывать пол.  
Гермиона решительно потащила Поттера к выходу. Оказавшись в относительно безлюдном холле, все трое остановились. Неприятное чувство чего-то непоправимого стало острее, и Гарри настойчиво сказал, уже неуверенный, что хочет это услышать:  
\- Говори.  
Гермиона глубоко вдохнула, но с губ ее не слетело ни звука. Она растерянно смотрела то на Гарри, то на Рона и не знала, с чего начать. Такое с их подругой случалось крайне редко, и уже это говорило о многом. Глядя на нее, Уизли нахмурился еще сильнее, скрестил руки на груди, посмотрел на Гарри одновременно сердито и виновато, а потом медленно, тяжело сказал:  
\- Он мертв, Гарри. Малфой мертв.  
Почему-то в первое мгновение Гарри затопило возмущение этой наглой, невероятной ложью. Потом он увидел, как Гермиона побелела еще сильнее и отвела взгляд. Это и был ответ на вопрос о дурацкой, жестокой шутке. Но сказать что-то надо было. Они ждали его реакции – ждали с опаской и жалостью, которую им самим не хотелось испытывать по отношению к ненавистному слизеринцу. Машинально прикрыв глаза, как будто это могло уберечь его от страшной черноты, повисшей над ним, Гарри глухо бессмысленно произнес:  
\- Что?  
\- Мы сейчас случайно услышали… Ладно, мы подслушали, - это уже сбивающийся, дрожащий голос Гермионы, - разговор Снейпа и Дамблдора. Снейп был какой-то странный, он сильно нервничал. Мы увидели его, когда он подходил к гаргулье у входа в кабинет директора. Но Дамблдор как раз вышел ему навстречу, они говорили прямо в коридоре. Большую часть мы не расслышали, но Снейп повысил голос, когда сказал, что Малфоя… что Драко убили, и он сам это видел. Потом они все-таки поднялись в кабинет. Кажется… они говорили о Волдеморте, Гарри. Что это он… Но я не знаю. Я говорю только то, что слышала точно. Мы оба, я и Рон. Мы не могли ошибиться вдвоем, и Снейп… я его никогда таким не видела. Мы после этого сразу пошли сюда…  
Словесный поток иссяк, Гермиона обессилено замолчала и посмотрела на Гарри. Он не знал, что сказать, и решил просто спокойно дождаться, когда он проснется в широкой постели, обнимет спящего рядом Драко и с облегчением скажет самому себе, что это был всего лишь очередной безобидный кошмар. О том, что будет, если все это окажется реальностью, он не мог думать.  
\- Гарри, ты нам не говорил, но я знаю… вы с Мал… с Драко в последнее время… помирились, - с неловкостью в голосе проговорила Гермиона, и эти ужасно долгие паузы били по нервам. Девушка замялась, явно пытаясь подобрать какие-то слова, не зная, что их не существует. Ей раньше не приходилось делать этого. Не приходилось убивать надежду. Но она всегда была умницей и теперь тоже поняла, что нужно сказать. Всего лишь: - Мне жаль, Гарри.  
Его любимая фраза. Верная спутница жизни. Единственная, кто никогда не предаст, не бросит. Всегда найдется повод сказать ее Гарри Поттеру. Всегда найдутся люди, способные наградить его этой парой простых слов. Гарри подумал об этом и улыбнулся. Искренне, от всей души, с неподдельной веселостью. Только почему-то при виде этой его улыбки Гермиона испуганно отшатнулась. Тогда Гарри перестал улыбаться. Он больше не думал об этих словах, и из-за них показалось уродливое нагромождение других слов, сказанных только что Гермионой. Все они, вместе, значили что-то такое, что не могло существовать. Не имело на это право. И думать об этом в целом было невозможно. Тогда Гарри решил думать по частям, по кусочкам. И первое, что пришло ему в голову, было тихое «Спи», сказанное голосом Драко. Он послушался, хотя не должен был. Это важно.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону и удивленно сказал:  
\- Как он мог? Я ведь так и не сказал ему…  
\- Что не сказал? – спросил Рон.  
\- Я так и не сказал, - настойчиво повторил Поттер, переставая видеть друзей, глядя сквозь них.  
Гермиона схватила его за руку, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Ей стало по-настоящему страшно, потому что Гарри выглядел, как безумный. Она уже жалела, что рассказала ему все это, что они с Роном вообще подслушали тот разговор…  
\- Гарри! Гарри, что с тобой? Что ты ему не сказал?  
\- Не сказал, - отозвался эхом Поттер, а потом спокойно произнес: – Мне надо идти. Потом… поговорим.  
Он отнял у Гермионы руку, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Девушка хотела побежать следом, но Рон остановил ее:  
\- Может, лучше оставить его в покое? Хотя бы на чуть-чуть?  
\- Не знаю, Рон, - покачала головой она. – Ты видел его взгляд? Я боюсь, что с ним что-нибудь случится.  
\- Брось, у Гарри хватит ума не наделать глупостей. Чертов Малфой, почему из-за него всегда столько неприятностей?! – в сердцах воскликнул Уизли.  
\- Рон, не надо, - строго остановила его Гермиона. – Во-первых, он уже давно ничего плохого нам не делал, а во-вторых, Гарри не может дорожить человеком, который этого вообще не заслуживает. И в-третьих… - она запнулась, а потом тихо закончила: - Он мертв.  
Рон не ответил. 

***  
Гарри Поттер неторопливо шел по коридорам школы. На него мало кто обращал внимание, и его это устраивало. Он смотрел под ноги. Пару раз его случайно толкнули – он не обратил внимания. Не почувствовал. Единственным ощущением во всем теле была боль в ладони, в которую со всей силы впивались ногти. Возможно, из ранок уже сочилась кровь, но важным было вовсе не это. Просто во сне люди не могут чувствовать боли, а он – чувствовал. Сделать вывод было легко, но Гарри откладывал это на потом. Еще один шаг, только один – и он признается себе, что он не спит. И что Гермиона сказала ему правду. И что Драко он больше никогда…  
Ступеньки бросаются под ноги, одна за другой. Проще сосчитать их, чем…

…больше никогда…

…додумать эту мысль до конца, до последних...

…больше никогда…

…слов. Но ступеньки вдруг кончаются. Он стоит на вершине Астрономической башни. Идти больше некуда. Считать – нечего. Откладывать – незачем.

…не увидит.  
Ноги не держат, дрожа, подламываясь. Он падает на колени, цепляясь пальцами за холодные скользкие камни стены, и громко кричит. Надрывный, пронзительный звук мечется по помещению, вместе с ним из горла Гарри вырываются наполнившие его до краев боль и страх. Еще вчера их не существовало, а теперь они, словно в отместку, пропитывают собой все тело. Мозг, сердце, все органы заспиртованы в боли и страхе, и кроме них не может быть больше ничего. Жжение в сухих глазах, слепнущих от слишком яркого солнца, которое заполняет башню, врываясь сквозь высокие, от пола до потолка, окна. Свет очень обманчив. Он льется на согнувшееся, словно изломанное тело, он мягко ласкает его, но он не может проникнуть в меркнущий мир этого человека.  
Обхватив себя руками, Гарри старается думать хоть о чем-то, старается убедить себя в необходимости пойди и во всем разобраться, узнать детали, потребовать объяснений, но сил на это нет. Бесполезность любых действий оглушает. Нет повода усомниться в словах Гермионы, а значит, нет повода встать с холодного каменного пола. Мерлин, как же любит шутить жизнь… Поманила прекрасной мечтой, сверкнула сияющей надеждой, дала попробовать на вкус счастье, а потом отняла все сразу, оставив взамен только привычное «мне жаль».  
Белый шелк, серый туман глаз, язвительная нежность… Это тоже должно превратиться в призрак. В новый ночной кошмар. Драко оказался настолько соблазнителен, что перед ним не смогла устоять даже Смерть.  
Гарри неподвижно сидит на полу, глядя в никуда. Его мысли уже не имеют значения: кому они нужны в мире, который медленно тонет в черноте, стекающей с неба? 

***  
Его отчаянно тормошили и звали по имени. Налившиеся свинцом веки отказывались подниматься, наполовину остекленевший от болевого шока рассудок невнятно бормотал, что этот голос не может быть его голосом. Потому что он умер. Но это не было игрой воображения, и, подчиняясь иллюзии реальности, Гарри разлепил сухие губы и прошептал слова, которые бились в разуме птицей, пойманной в силки. Даже если это только мираж, он все равно должен их сказать:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
А потом он все-таки открыл глаза. Сидя перед ним на коленях, Драко, бледный, растрепанный, нетерпеливо и испуганно смотрел на него, сжимая его плечи.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил Гарри почти жалобно, с горьким укором, но уже увереннее.  
\- Я знаю, Гарри, - отозвался призрак.  
Поттеру вдруг показалось, что перед ним действительно привидение Драко, и он несмело поднял затекшую руку, потянувшись к мелово-белому лицу. Кожа под пальцами оказалась теплой. Все еще не понимая, что происходит, Гарри подался вперед, крепко обнимая слизеринца за шею, доказывая себе его реальность. Уткнувшись носом в мягкие белые волосы, он дышал тяжело и часто, как будто вдруг распробовал вкусный свежий воздух и теперь не может им насытиться.  
\- Ты жив? Драко, ты жив? Драко… мой Драко… – пробормотал он, с наслаждением перекатывая на языке это имя, снова и снова, как будто боялся, что забудет его, сорвавшись в начавшую отступать черную пропасть.  
\- Ну конечно жив! Мерлин, что они тебе наговорили? – голос Малфоя звучал глухо, но это только потому, что раздавался он как бы из-за спины.  
\- Что тебя убил Волдеморт, - Гарри даже слабо хмыкнул: теперь эта мысль казалась как никогда нелепой. Разве он мог поверить в это хоть на секунду? – Это ведь неправда… Зачем они меня обманули?  
\- Не знаю, Гарри. Но я жив, ты же видишь, - Драко немного отстранился, улыбаясь. – Со мной все в порядке. Я был в замке все это время, просто не мог придти. Прости меня.  
\- Ты очень жестоко поступил, но… но это все неважно, - покачал головой Гарри, судорожно цепляясь за него. – Ты ведь теперь останешься со мной, да? Ты больше не исчезнешь?  
\- Куда я от тебя денусь, Поттер? – весело спросил Драко, взлохматив его черную шевелюру. Он был таким близким, таким родным, что от одного только взгляда на него все то, что так сильно мучило Гарри в это время, проведенное в Башне Астрономии, испарялось, не оставляя и следа. Ощущение спокойного теплого счастья возвращалось взамен ледяного страха. Только одно было странным: в глаза Драко бил яркий свет, а зрачки все равно были до предела расширены. Взгляд его вдруг показался пугающе пустым и неподвижным.  
\- Драко… у тебя глаза… необычные, - запинаясь, проговорил Гарри.  
\- Это плохо? Тебе не нравится? – задумчиво спросил Малфой. – Я могу не смотреть.  
\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, - спохватился Гарри. Мерлин, Драко здесь, живой и невредимый, а он говорит какие-то глупости… - Главное, что ты теперь со мной.  
\- Я всегда буду с тобой, Гарри. Я обещаю, - медленно, с печальной улыбкой сказал Драко и провел холодными пальцами по щеке гриффиндорца.  
\- Мне не нужно большего, - выдохнул Поттер, снова прижимая к себе его стройное тело. – Разве что… скажи мне то же, что вчера.  
\- Когда именно?  
\- Самое последнее слово. Я еще не успел заснуть и слышал.  
\- Солнышко… - растеклось внутри горячей волной.  
Гарри широко улыбнулся. В эту секунду, равную жизни, он был счастлив. 

 

13.

\- Что тебе здесь надо?!  
Рон стоял на пороге палаты в св. Мунго и зло смотрел на Драко. Слизеринец не удостоил его ответом, даже не взглянул в его сторону. Его взгляд был прикован к лежащему на койке черноволосому парню.  
\- Я тебя спрашиваю, Малфой, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – Уизли повысил голос и зашел внутрь, настороженно переводя глаза с Драко на Гарри.  
\- Я бы тебя о том же мог спросить, Уизел, - мертвым, ничего не выражающим голосом ответил Малфой.  
\- Я его друг, если ты не знаешь, - задохнулся от возмущения Рон. – А у тебя нет права быть здесь. Это из-за тебя Гарри сейчас в таком состоянии! – он стиснул кулаки, усилием воли заставляя себя стоять на месте вместо того, чтобы разбить бледную физиономию этого хорька.  
Драко повернул к нему голову и полоснул холодным, ненавидящим взглядом:  
\- Слушай, ты… Если мы сейчас начнем выяснить, кто виноват больше, то результаты тебя вряд ли порадуют. Потому что если бы ты и твоя подружка не совали длинные носы не в свое дело, ничего бы не случилось. И с Гарри сейчас все было бы в порядке! Зачем вы ему все это наговорили? Почему вы оставили его одного?!  
\- Не смей на меня орать, - окрысился Рон. – Если бы тебя интересовало благополучие Гарри, то ты сам бы ему все объяснил заранее. Все было бы в порядке, если бы…  
\- Немедленно перестаньте, вы оба, - в палате появилась Гермиона, уставшая, с собранными в небрежный пучок волосами. – У вас совсем совести нет? Кричите так, что в коридоре слышно.  
Малфой мрачно посмотрел на нее и предпочел прекратить бессмысленный спор:  
\- Что говорят колдомедики?  
Гермиона вздохнула и подошла к постели, глядя на лицо Гарри, который выглядел так, будто он просто крепко спит:  
\- Они не знают точно. Скорее всего, это вызвано нервным срывом. Гарри просто не смог справиться с потрясением, и его мозг нашел выход сам. Он создал внутри сознания свой собственный мир и там в нем укрылся. Это можно назвать бредом или галлюцинацией, только не наяву, а во сне. Врачи говорят… - девушка, не сдержавшись, тихо шмыгнула носом. Она с трудом сдерживала слезы, но при этом хотела казаться спокойной: - Возможно, он так и не выйдет из комы.  
\- И что, ничего нельзя сделать? – растерянно спросил Рон, порастеряв весь свой запал.  
\- Вряд ли, - покачала головой Гермиона. – Нельзя влезть в голову человека и заставить его уйти оттуда, где ему хорошо. Гарри не хочет возвращаться в этот мир, и трудно сказать, захочет ли когда-нибудь вообще.  
\- Захочет. Я вытащу его оттуда, так или иначе. Нужно просто найти способ, верное решение, и тогда… - быстро проговорил Драко, не позволяя себе ни на секунду предположить, что Грейнджер права. Он смотрел на Гарри, и его мучило бездействие, ощущение полной бессильности. Он готов был прямо сейчас броситься в библиотеку и перелистывать тысячи страниц, чтобы найти подсказку, найти спасение.  
\- Мы будем искать, - жестко сказала Гермиона, кивнув самой себе. – До тех пор, пока все не исправим.  
Рон, казалось, пребывал в шоке. Он с ужасом смотрел на лучшего друга и не мог поверить, что это все происходит на самом деле. И из-за кого происходит?  
\- Получил, что хотел, Малфой? Ты ведь этого всегда добивался? – с болью прошептал он, не глядя на слизеринца.  
\- Ты слепой придурок, Уизли. Но даже если ты меня ненавидишь, ты не сможешь изменить того, что Гарри любит меня, - голос Драко дрогнул, у него перехватило дыхание, но он справился с собой и с горечью закончил: - Хотя он так и не успел сказать мне этого вслух…  
Гермиона вздрогнула. Ей вспомнились последние слова Гарри, его обезумевший взгляд, отчаяние и тоска… Тронув Драко за рукав, девушка тихо проговорила:  
\- Он хотел сказать. Очень сильно хотел. И я верю, что такая возможность у него еще будет.  
\- Герм, ты с ума сошла? – прекрасно понимая, что все так и есть, Рон упрямо не хотел верить, что Гарри и Малфоя могло связывать нечто подобное, тем более – взаимное чувство.  
\- Не надо, Рон. Гарри считает тебя своим другом, так будь им. Прояви уважение, - строго произнесла она, хмурясь. – И не надо во всем обвинять Малфоя, мы сами хороши. Только теперь уже поздно что-то менять.  
\- Если бы эта сволочь не устроила спектакль со своей смертью… - никак не мог успокоиться Рон, накручивая себя все сильнее. На самом деле, он все прекрасно понимал. И знал, что его доля вины не меньше, что Малфой имеет право здесь находиться, что Гарри был бы счастлив знать, что он рядом с ним… Все это Рон понимал, но продолжал упрямиться, просто потому, что злость позволяла не чувствовать накатывающей тоски. Гермиона хорошо знала своего друга и не могла не почувствовать, что говорит он все это «условно», не веря ни в единое слово.  
Драко же знал Уизли гораздо хуже и сейчас, слушая все его дикие, несуразные глупости, чувствовал нарастающее раздражение. Рыжий отвлекал его, его вопли отдавались в тяжелой голове пульсирующей болью, и Драко понял, что сейчас просто убьет его, если тот не заткнется сию же секунду. Опустив голову так, что волосы скрыли лицо, он через силу проговорил:  
\- Мерлина ради, Гермиона, уведи его отсюда.  
Девушка посмотрела на него изумленно, но парень даже не заметил, что назвал ее по имени.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? – взбеленился Уизли, но Гермиона решительно взяла его за руку и потащила к выходу. Вытолкав из палаты упирающегося Рона, Грейнджер обернулась и увидела, как Малфой опустился на колени перед кроватью Гарри. Подумав секунду, она сказала:  
\- Драко, если то, что ты рассказал Дамблдору, - правда, то ты можешь быть в опасности, находясь здесь. Лучше не задерживайся и возвращайся в Хогвартс. Не рискуй собой понапрасну. Ты должен быть рядом, когда он придет в себя. Живой.  
Драко ей не ответил.

***  
Все должно было быть по-другому. Не так.  
Не так глупо. Страшно. Случайно.  
На самом деле, солнце должно было разбудить нас обоих, спящих в обнимку, спокойных и счастливых. Это было бы правильно и справедливо – сонно обменяться какими-нибудь необидными подначками, лениво выбраться из постели, неохотно отпуская друг друга, а потом затеять несерьезный спор по поводу безнадежно испорченной рубашки, которую Гарри со вкусом порвал на мне ночью.  
Сейчас трудно сказать, в какой момент судьба лишила нас этого, но факт остается фактом. Это утро Гарри пришлось встречать одному. И не потому, что я хотел оставить его в одиночестве. Но я все равно был виноват, слишком виноват…  
Прежде всего, моя вина заключается в беспечности, которой я раньше никогда себе не позволял. Всегда собранный, всегда настороже, готовый отразить нападение – я был настоящим Малфоем. И я даже не понял, каким образом любовь, вспыхнувшая во мне с небывалой силой после того проливного холодного дождя, заставила меня настолько потерять бдительность. Я просто-напросто забыл. Забыл о Лестере – том самом, которому пообещал отомстить за угрозу в свой адрес. Я и собирался разобраться с ним… но это вдруг отошло на задний план, потеряло какое бы то ни было значение, потому что со мной теперь был Гарри. Новые отношения, далеко не простые, запутанные, но такие желанные, затягивали с головой, и думать о каком-то мерзавце не было желания. Я отложил это на потом – и тем самым допустил первую ошибку. Дерек не привык смиряться с отказом, с проигрышем, и это следовало иметь в виду…  
Записка от него стала неприятной неожиданностью, если не сказать больше. Предложение явиться в указанное место. Упоминание Гарри. Прозрачная угроза… Я чувствовал, что Лестер на мелочи размениваться не станет. Я решил пойти. И конечно, не сказал ничего Гарри. Не хотел лишний раз расстраивать напоминанием о бывшем любовнике и пугать. Насчет своей мнительности Поттер почти не шутил: он мог многое себе навоображать и в итоге, поддавшись порыву, только усложнил бы ситуацию.  
Выпутываться из цепких объятий, отстраняться от горячего тела, выбираться из-под одеяла – не хотелось страшно. Но встреча была назначена именно на то утро. Восемь часов. Я предполагал, что это будет не просто разговор, а нечто серьезное, и попытался приготовиться к нему соответственно. Я зашел к себе в комнату, переоделся, зачем-то прихватил помимо палочки три пузырька с зельями, которые ради эксперимента варил еще в Поместье, но которые пока что не пробовал – необходимости такой не было. Я даже не знал, откуда у меня взялась мысль, что такая необходимость вообще когда-нибудь появится. И собираясь в Астрономическую башню, где поджидал меня Дерек, я тоже сомневался, что эти пузырьки мне хоть чем-то помогут, но от их совсем незначительной тяжести в кармане мантии становилось чуточку спокойнее.  
Не прояви я такой предусмотрительности – был бы уже мертв.  
С опозданием я понял, что недооценил Дерека – когда тот, вместо лишних слов при встрече мгновенно обезоружил меня, а потом бросил мне какой-то предмет. Инстинкт Ловца сослужил плохую службу. Это был портключ. И он доставил меня домой – в Малфой-Мэнор.  
Все дальнейшее можно было назвать чередой счастливых, почти невероятных совпадений, в которые я уже почти разучился верить. Первое крупное везение – я оказался в своей спальне, запертой, но пустой. Палочка осталась в Хогвартсе, но зелья… зелья по-прежнему были при мне. И вторая сияющая улыбка Фортуны заключалась в том, какие именно зелья я варил. Я выбирал очень сложные рецепты редких зелий, отец помогал… Это можно было назвать его последним подарком своему сыну.  
Зная, что времени у меня нет, я вытащил два пузырька. Я никогда не испытывал их, но теперь поздно было сомневаться. Сначала я создал копию самого себя. Зелье матрикации, если верить книге, в которой был найден рецепт, действовало около двух часов, после чего двойник мага исчезал, но до этого времени он существовал реально, храня в себе все воспоминания и эмоции своего прообраза. После этой не слишком приятной процедуры я одним глотком опрокинул в себя все, что было в другом флакончике. С зельем невидимости мне пришлось повозиться чуть ли не дольше, чем с первым, но оно получилось на славу: через минуту я исчез. А второй Драко спокойно ждал, когда за ним придут. Объяснять ему что-либо не было нужды, и это сильно упрощало дело.  
Вскоре появился незнакомый мне человек, скорее всего, один из Пожирателей, и увел с собой копию настоящего меня, застывшего в другом конце комнаты. Секунды страха, что ничего не получится, длились вечно. Конвоир и его пленник ушли, дверь осталась незакрытой.  
Дальше – еще больший сумбур. Я был уверен, что в Поместье сейчас находится Волдеморт, с которым Лестер сумел связаться через кого-нибудь из родителей моих однокурсников. Скорее всего, он рассказал обо мне и Гарри, и Лорд, заинтересовавшись, решил проверить. Конечно, ему было бы это на руку… В одном я не сомневался: если Волдеморт прочтет мои мысли, проникнет в мое сознание (а он, несомненно, сделает это), то убьет меня. Я неплохо владею окклюменцией, но вряд ли бы сумел противостоять Лорду. Другое дело, что мой двойник и не собирался этого делать. Все его мысли – как открытая книга, в которой ясно прописаны ненависть к повелителю, нежелание подчиняться и насмешка. А Лорд все-таки был слишком импульсивен. Отец испытал это на себе в полной мере, просто попав под горячую руку. Его смерть не особенно нужна была Волдеморту, если не сказать большего, но его это не остановило.  
Теперь некоторая поспешность в принятии решений могла сыграть мне на руку, если Лорд не заметит подмены, если не догадается проверить самые последние воспоминания, если убьет непокорного слугу в порыве ярости… Слишком много допущений, конечно, но иных вариантов не было. И еще… Я не знал, как отразится на мне самом смерть моего клона. Об этом в древнем фолианте не было ни слова, и оставалось только надеяться на лучшее. Умереть я не мог. Не имел права, потому что в выручай-комнате Хогвартса спал человек, дороже которого у меня никогда не было. И он принадлежал теперь только мне. Мой Гарри…  
Оставаться в комнате было опасно, но не опаснее, чем бродить по поместью. Зелье невидимости должно было действовать еще около часа. Через полчаса я почувствовал где-то глубоко внутри резкую боль, словно оборвалось что-то – и понял: двойник мертв. А я – жив. Это не могло не радовать, но и расслабляться не стоило. Я действовал наобум, вслепую, и не мог сказать наверняка, что мои нелепые попытки спастись действительно возымели действие. Хотелось сорваться с места и убежать куда-нибудь, но я решил ждать. Еще через некоторое время в доме неуловимым образом что-то изменилась: это удалился Волдеморт. Я решил выйти. Как раз к этому моменту действие зелья закончилось, я с опаской прошелся по дому.  
В большой гостиной я нашел мать. Нарцисса сидела на коленях перед телом, до невероятности похожим на меня. Она неотрывно смотрела в мертвое лицо, сгорбившаяся, напуганная, но еще до конца не осознавшая того, что произошло. Когда она подняла глаза и увидела меня, то побелела еще сильнее, вскрикнув, и едва не упала в обморок. Около получаса ушло на то, чтобы все ей рассказать и объяснить. Чуть успокоившаяся, но по-прежнему бледная мама прижимала меня к себе и бормотала что-то, слабо наполненное смыслом. Внезапно она посмотрела в мои глаза и испуганно прошептала:  
\- Но ведь он скоро узнает! Любой из твоих однокурсников может рассказать родителям – случайно или намеренно, если услышит от них о твоей смерти, – что ты жив.  
\- Я знаю, мама. Именно поэтому я… - слова давались нелегко, но их нужно было произнести. – Я пойду к Дамблдору. Это не самый лучший выход, но все равно другого нет.  
Мама не было в восторге от такой идеи, но возражать было нечем. Я убедил ее уехать на какое-то время к родственникам во Франции, а потом… будущее было неопределенным, но становилось ясно, что без помощи Ордена Феникса обойтись не получится.  
\- Драко, здесь был Северус, - вдруг встрепенулась мама, стискивая руки. – Когда Лорд разговаривал с тобой… с ним, - поправила себя она. – Как только он увидит тебя в школе…  
\- Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке, - ответил я. Мне в самом деле очень хотелось так думать. И я понятия не имел, что именно Снейп, сам того не зная, вытащит самый важный кирпичик из фундамента моего еще такого хрупкого счастья.  
Вернуться в Хогвартс получилось примерно через два час. Безнадежно упущенное время. Если бы я только знал… если бы мог предположить, какие последствия будет иметь моя «прогулка».  
Я думал, что мне было страшно там, в комнате, пока в любой момент меня могли найти. Но я понял, что то чувство не было страхом, когда, направляясь к башне Гриффиндора, в коридоре натолкнулся на Уизли и Грейнджер. Их лица, вытянувшиеся, напуганные, обескураженные, – говорили лучше всяких слов. Они уже знали о моей «смерти». А если знали они, значит…  
\- Где Гарри? – только и спросил я, вдруг поняв, насколько устал за несколько часов, проведенных в поместье. И сейчас хотелось просто оказаться рядом со своим зеленоглазым счастьем. Обнять его и заверить в ответ на настороженный внимательный взгляд, что все замечательно. Но я уже знал, что этого не будет. Слишком широко были распахнуты глаза Грейнджер. Слишком отчетливый ужас читался в них.  
\- Я не знаю… - беспомощно пролепетала девушка. – Но… Малфой, ты…  
\- Где он? – повторил я, пытаясь понять, как… каким образом они могли узнать так быстро? Откуда? Это просто невозможно. Не могло у Фортуны испортиться настроение так быстро. Еще недавно она сверкала улыбкой, а теперь – отвернулась? Именно теперь? – Что случилось? Мне нужно поговорить с Гарри, мне нужно… где он сейчас?  
Я бессмысленно спрашивал одно и то же, а они смотрели на меня, как на привидение, своими большими, похожими на стеклянные пуговицы глазами. Возможно, они и думали, что я всего лишь призрак. Скорее всего. Мне казалось, что я оказался в каком-то диком сне, где я – это уже не я, а только тень, только чье-то не слишком приятное воспоминание. Но я бы согласился быть воспоминанием, если бы они сейчас могли мне сказать просто: Гарри занимается в библиотеке. И все. Это что, так много?  
Первой опомнилась Грейнджер. Севшим голосом она выдавила:  
\- Мы думали, что ты мертв. Слышали это от Снейпа, случайно.  
\- Вы сказали ему? – зачем-то спросил я, тихо, словно боясь спугнуть последний призрак надежды.  
Уизли прихлопнул крошечное сомнение, как зазевавшуюся муху:  
\- Да. Сказали.  
\- И? – задавать полный вопрос не было сил, из меня как будто вытащили все кости, выпили всю энергию.  
\- Он ушел от нас. Мы оставили его в покое, - подтвердила смутно шевелящееся в душе подозрение Грейнджер. – Малфой, что все это значит? Что случилось?  
\- Потом, - отозвался я. – Я должен найти Гарри. Вы что, не понимаете? Вы называете себя его друзьями – и не понимаете?  
Я посмотрел на них – и нашел ответ на вопрос. Дело было не в том, что они не осознавали, какой вред могут нанести. Они просто не знали, не могли и не хотели, пожалуй, знать, что Гарри испытывает к своему бывшему врагу.  
\- Мы найдем его, это нетрудно, - вдруг сказал Уизли, взглянув на девушку.  
Она поняла его, мгновенно кивнула:  
\- Конечно. Идем, Малфой.  
Уизли хотел возразить, но не стал. Втроем мы дошли до их гостиной, я остался ждать у входа. Через несколько минут они вышли. Не знаю, что они там делали и как это узнали, но они без тени сомнений произнесли:  
\- Гарри в Башне Астрономии. – Грейнджер неуверенно помялась, а потом предложила: - Иди туда, Малфой. Мы… потом… Поговори с ним.  
Башня Астрономии… Она снова ждала меня, как и сегодняшним утром. Тяжелое предчувствие не испарилось, только усилилось, сдавливая меня медленно сжимающимися кольцами. Я быстро пошел, почти побежал туда.

*** 

_Глупые люди солнце на блюде едят…  
Кто-то рассудит, все наблюдая свысока.  
Странные судьбы, сестры, подруги, а я  
Прячу осколки – все, что осталось от тебя…_

Гриффиндорцы не обманули. Гарри действительно был в башне, на смотровой площадке. Когда я, задыхаясь от бега, поднимался по кажущейся бесконечной лестнице, я думал, что, стоит мне его увидеть, как тяжесть, давящая на сердце неподъемным гранитом, исчезнет. Но когда он вдруг оказался у меня перед глазами, внутри второй раз за день дернуло, наполняя меня концентрированной болью. Только это было много хуже, чем в момент смерти части меня. Гарри сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками, опустив голову, тяжело привалившись к стене боком. Я медленно, с трудом переставляя налившиеся свинцом ноги, подошел к нему вплотную. Еще никогда мне не было страшно до такой степени. Я знал это наверняка, потому что за прошедшие сутки успел перепробовать все возможные сорта страха: от смутной тревоги, вызванной проклятой запиской, до боязни причинить Гарри боль, сделав неверное, слишком быстрое, грубое движение. От шока в момент срабатывания портключа до задыхающейся паники, когда не знал, получится ли так нагло обмануть Волдеморта. Все это, вместе взятое, не могло сравниться с чувством парализующего ужаса, заставляющим оттягивать момент, который может стать как одним из счастливых воспоминаний моей жизни, так и самым кошмарным. Если сейчас он посмотрит на меня… если накричит, если ударит, если просто заплачет… Это будет означать, что Бог решил простить мне все мои выходки за неполные семнадцать лет. Разом. Скопом. Щедро и добродушно.  
А если…  
\- Гарри, - я опустился на колени, дрожащей рукой касаясь его плеча. Мне трудно было говорить, трудно было дышать, и солнце слишком ослепительно било в глаза. – Гарри, это я. Ты слышишь? Все хорошо. Пожалуйста…  
Гарри медленно поднял голову. Его глаза за стеклами дурацких круглых очков были открыты. Но смотрел он мимо меня.  
Нет, Бог и не собирался прощать меня.  
Бога вообще нет.  
Гарри ласково и доверчиво улыбнулся пустоте. Потом так же медленно пристроил голову на коленях, как раньше.  
Больше я не чувствовал ничего. Помню я тоже мало. Только как сел удобнее и прижал его к себе, словно маленького ребенка. Он уткнулся лицом мне в грудь и не шевелился. Может быть, я пытался дозваться его. Может, плакал бездумными, самыми отвратительными, слезами. Не знаю. Я понимал только, что своей незваной, нелогичной и непростительной любовью толкнул Гарри в эту пропасть. Нельзя так часто терять тех, кто тебе дорог. Это жестоко. Я сам всегда был жестоким человеком, но стоило мне попытаться изменить это – и у меня не получилось.  
Через какое-то время в Башню решились сунуться Грейнджер и Уизли. А потом были крики, вопросы, больничное крыло с кудахтающей что-то мадам Помфри, Дамблдор, снова вопросы, а потом еще и еще. Я отвечал на все, на каждый – по нескольку раз. Отвечал с тупой точностью, подробно, детально, монотонно. Появился Снейп, при виде меня побелевший, хотя мне всегда казалось, что при его естественном цвете кожи это просто нереально. Вокруг все двигалось, волновалось, спорило. Меня то втягивали в этот вихрь, то выбрасывали из него, видя мою полную апатию, притом что разговаривал с ними я очень спокойно. Наверное, слишком.  
Как-то вдруг мы с Дамблдором оказались наедине. Он смотрел на меня сквозь свои половинчатые очки, смотрел так, словно пытался влезть мне в голову. Может, так оно и было, но я был не способен почувствовать вторжение и уж тем более – защитить сознание. Когда мне показалось, что Дамблдор знает обо мне все, что только можно, он все же спросил меня. О Гарри. Обо мне и Гарри. И я не раздумывая сказал правду. Что это могло изменить? Как будто директора можно чем-то удивить… Я в это не верил – наряду со всем остальным, что раньше представлялось мне истиной в последней инстанции. Ни во что я больше не верил. Подтвердил, что прошу у Ордена Феникса защиты для себя и своей матери. Дамблдор заверил меня, что я могу не беспокоиться об этом, и сказал, что Гарри нужно немедленно переправить в св. Мунго. 

***  
И вот я здесь. Как верный пес, сижу возле койки, на которой беспробудным сном спит мой единственный хозяин. Почти сутки прошли с того момента, как я нашел его в Башне. Ночь пришлось провести в Хогвартсе, да и сегодня мне едва удалось добиться разрешения отправиться сюда. Если бы не позволили – я бы сбежал, наверное.  
За это время я с горем пополам взял себя в руки. Очень меткое, точное определение – «с горем пополам». Именно горе мне пришлось преодолевать, чтобы попытаться разобраться во всем на трезвую голову. Но половина его, огромная и горчащая, осталась. Зато у меня получилось дать себе мысленную пощечину. Я позволил себя подумать, что ничего уже нельзя изменить. Позволил заранее похоронить Гарри – заживо. Я с головой провалился в жалость к нему и к себе, к нам обоим, забыв о том, что Малфой прежде всего должен думать, искать выход из ситуации, решение… До последнего. Мы не сдаемся, мы никогда не сдаемся, если есть еще хоть малейший шанс.  
И сейчас этот ничтожный шанс есть. Несмотря на то, что сказала Грейнджер о заключении колдомедиков. Гарри все еще дышит. Он жив. И я верну его.  
Я сейчас смотрю на него, такого спокойного, расслабленного, и чувствую, как появившаяся вчера внутри меня пустота нехотя наполняется нежностью, какой я никогда раньше не знал. Я люблю его еще сильнее, чем раньше. Неужели силы любви, которая когда-то спасла его от Авады, не хватит на то, чтобы вытащить его из созданного им иллюзорного мирка? И сейчас я не думаю о том, что если Гарри так и не очнется, то некому будет спасать магический мир от Волдеморта. Самое важное для меня теперь – заставить его увидеть настоящий мир и настоящего меня.  
Все, что ты видишь в своем сладком, блаженном сне, – ложь. Я найду способ доказать тебе это. А потом, когда ты посмотришь на меня, как прежде, я искуплю свою вину. Все, что хочешь. Я готов на все, Гарри. Ты думал когда-нибудь, что услышишь от меня эти слова? Проснись – и я скажу это. Повторю сто раз. Я буду кричать о своем огромном, необъятном чувстве. Только приди в себя…  
Сейчас ты не отвечаешь. Твое лицо дышит умиротворением, как будто ты нашел свой уголок рая. И я вытащу тебя из него. А за это – дам другой. Я обещаю тебе.  
По твоей щеке плавно скользит солнечный зайчик. Если бы на тебе были сейчас очки, он отразился бы от стекол и запрыгал бы по белым больничным стенам. Но очков нет. Они тебе не нужны. И я скучаю по ним, представляешь? По этим круглым, уродливым, простеньким очкам. Потому что я люблю их, как часть тебя.  
Я смотрю на лучик, целую сухими губами твою ладонь… Вспоминаю прошлую ночь и шепчу с горчащим наслаждением:  
\- Солнышко…  
Ты вдруг широко улыбаешься, как будто слышишь меня. Как будто я вторю демонам, выдающим себя за ангелов в твоем прекрасном мирке.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, я искренне надеюсь, что в эту секунду ты – счастлив. 

the end


End file.
